Danny Phantom IN Endless Possibilities
by The Dark Imperial
Summary: He was Living the dream. His parents knew, the whole world knew. They accepted him with open arms. He got the girl of his dreams. The frequent ghost attacks have been a bother but nothing he couldn't handle. Meanwhile an Ominous wind brings forth an equally ominous storm. What unsavory adventures await the Team Phantom this time? Warning slight use of curse words COVER NOT MINE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there... I don't even know what to say. I know that I have a ton of work I haven't finished yet but I will. Or at least I intend to anyway... And all of that will happen when I have my own Computer... So in like four years or so? Give or take. Saving up money right now actually. So! On with the show.**

 **P.S: I will not do disclaimers for it is obvious that I will never own Danny Phantom in any way for if I did Danny would have been a shit ton cooler, Sam would have been murdered viciously and Tucker would have gotten a girlfriend. Plus I would have made Jazz a hottie. More than she already is. Lol**

 **Summary: He was Living the dream. His parents knew, the whole world knew. They accepted him with open arms. He got the girl of his dreams. The frequent ghost attacks have been a bother but nothing he couldn't handle. Meanwhile an Ominous wind brings forth an equally ominous storm. What unsavory adventures await the Team Phantom this time?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Dreams/Flashbacks_

 **"Yelling"**

* * *

 _A psychotic man grinned._

 _"Thank You! Your a really naive person you know that, kid?!"_

 _An Innocent face asks._

 _"What is is this feeling Uncle? Is this... Pain?"_

 _A sad look appears._

 _"It's not your fault Danny. I'm the one who trusted a hero to do a man's job."_

-Dream End-

'A dream?'

A pair of icy blue eyes lazily open as the turn to see that clock on the desk beside them. The clock read 7 AM.

They widen with shock.

" **I'm Late!"**

He jumped from his bed with a yell and rushed to the washroom as fast as his legs would let him go then changed with lightening fast speed. Err... For him anyway.

Grabbing his bags he went downstairs.

"Danny boy. Finally up I see!" His father, Jack Fenton. Often mistook as an orange bear, asked. The orange part was completely the fault of the Orange jumpsuit that hugs his intimidating figure which he always wears.

"Morning sweetie." His mom Maddie Fenton greets.

Taking a moment to bask in her warm smile Danny sits down and starts to wolf down the eggs and bacon that was on the table. "Why didn't you guys wake me up sooner?"

"Hey that's mine!" his dad whines.

"Sorry dad." Danny apologized, a piece of toast still in his mouth.

"Well you were up so late fighting ghosts last night that we thought we should let you sleep some more." his mother explained.

"Mom don't spoil him too much it'll grow his already over sized ego." a young woman probably 20 or so said, walking down the same stairs Danny did.

"Hardy har har Jazz." Danny deadpans. (I have no idea what that means.)

"Bye guys I'm off to school!" Danny waved goodbye as he got out of the building.

"Have a nice day." He hears before he got out. And as soon as he did a ring of white light appears on the middle of his figure which splits, one going up and the other going down.

His eyes turned a bright glowing green and his hair white as snow. A jumpsuit similar to his parents appears on his frame but in black and white color instead of the bright and attention grabbing colors his parents wear.

His entire look changed but of course he knew that.

Danny grinned as he flew to Casper high as fast as he could. He will not miss his senior years of High school. Not if he could help it. In mere seconds he landed in front of the gates of Casper High, landing softly on the ground.

 **"Danny!"** a feminine yell draws his attention. He turns to his girlfriend, Sam who was running towards him. He couldn't help but smile. Spreading his arms they embraced each other with passion.

"Seriously. Save it for the honeymoon you two."

The pair turn to see their longtime friend. Tucker Foley coming towards them. The last few months had been life changing for the African American teen cause he got rid of his hat and decided to grow his hair out.

"Says the guy who's in a relationship with a PDA." Sam rolls her eyes.

"How dare you!" Tucker gasped taking out his PDA and held it close to his heart. "She didn't mean it baby."

Danny chuckled to himself.

Then the bell rang.

 **"Shit!"**

-In Class-

"So what got you so late?" Tucker whispered from behind Danny.

"Shh." Danny shushed.

"C'mon man. Class is boring."Tucker whined.

"Ghosts attacks late at night. Turns out it was just the Box Ghost. I still haven't released him in the ghost zone." Danny said, annoyed.

"Danny you shouldn't do that. Box Ghost maybe annoying but he doesn't deserve to be locked up." Sam butts in their conversation.

"Fenton, Foley. Do you have something to share with us?" Lancer asks, scaring both teenagers. They stood up on pure reflex alone.

"N-no. Sir!" Danny exclaims.

"Go stand outside the class." Lancer orders.

"Please Mister Lancer we-"

"Now." Lancer sighs.

Danny and Tucker finds themselves walking towards the exit.

"Thanks a lot man." Danny groans with a whisper.

A scream suddenly fills the hallways and Danny gasped. A trail of blue cold mist comes out of his mouth.

"Can I?" Danny began but Lancer interrupted him.

"Make it quick." Lancer groans in annoyance. Slumping back to his seat.

Danny runs out, transforming into Phantom while at it.

"Hey guys! Danny's gonna fight a ghost!" Dash yells out and the entire student bosy in the room cheered. Rushing out the room one after one.

"Wait! Stop! Class! Isn't ! Over YET!" Lancer tried to stop them but that obviously fails miserably."Cheese and Crackers! Does no one respect the teacher anymore?!" **_{Personally I never did. There were a few but I just liked the subjects they taught. Did I mention those teachers were also lazy and gave like little to no shit about who did their homework or not? Those were the good days. Lol}_**

He took off his necktie and slams it on the ground and walks out himself. But returned 10 seconds later to retrive it.

-In the Cafeteria-

Danny flew into the cafeteria and instantly spotted an ectopuss terrorizing the lunch lady. The food were all trashed. But then again they can't really be called food considering that they looked more like cow poop. so not a total loss.

Danny shot an ecto-blast at the green glowing octopus. Sending it flying out the school. Danny followed after it. Phasing through the wall like the ectopuss did.

But it was no longer there on the other side of the wall.

"Where did it go?" Danny asked himself.

Beep. Beep. Beep

Danny recognized that beeping instantly. He quickly turned and came face to face with a missle... Which blew up in his face.

Danny came crashing down on the ground, skidding back and hit a tree so hard that said tree broke in two.

"Owww!" Danny groaned in pain.

'Your getting cocky Ghost Child. Just because you were the one Fate chose to save the Planet a while ago doesn't mean you can get laid back on me kid. Please make my hunt interesting."

Danny opens his eyes and scowled at the owner of the voice.

"Heh. Considering that your the one I gotta beat Skulker. I think I can take loads of days off on my training." Danny counters and the greatest hunter in the ghost zone. _**{Give me a break English is like what? My third language. As long as I get my point across I don't give much a crap at my grammar.}**_

Skulker growled. Then he raised his arms and four small missiles popped out. The missiles came at Danny but Danny didn't dodge them. His hands start to glow with a glorious green light. The ecto-blasts hit the missiles dead on and they exploded. Both combatants were swallowed by the smoke created by the explosion.

Far away but still within eyesight the students of Casper high cheered for the teen ghost hero.

"Go Danny!" a random student yelled.

"Beat him real Good Phantom!" this time it was Dash.

The smoke cleared but Danny was no where in sight. Skulker was still there. Looking confused.

"Where did he go?" Tucker asked Sam.

"How should I know?" Sam asked back.

"Well You ARE his girlfriend are you not?" Tucker grinned.

"Do you want me to punch your lights out?" Sam shook her fist. Sure it wasn't as annoying as it was back before they got together. But Its still annoyed her that the African American teen hadn't stopped teasing them about it.

Tucker raised his hands in defends. "OK OK I won't tease you anymore."

"Psst." A whisper.

The two teens jumped slightly at the sudden voice.

"Dude what are you doing here? Skulker is still lose." Tucker whispered. "And don't do that please you will give me a heart attack."

'I forgot to take the thermos with me."

"I have it." Sam held the cylindrical metallic object in front of her and it disappeared from sight, indicating the two teens that Danny had taken the item.

-back to Skulker-

The ghost zones greatest hunter finally thought to check his scanner to to find out the whereabouts of his target. Then his shoulders slumped. A surprise attack from above had taken the robot by surprise **_{duh}_** and sent the ghost crashing to the ground.

"Say bye bye Skulky.!" Danny exclaimed and pointed the device at the ghost with the lid open.

A brilliant blue light exploded from the thermos which looked much like a blue glowing net.

In an instant Skulker got trapped in that net and was being sucked into the thermos faster than a computer reboot.

"I'll geeeettttt youuuu!" Skulker yelled before being completely trapped inside the thermos.

"Never gonna happen." Danny grinned to himself.

Minutes afterwards the students went back into the school because of Lancer's sudden appearance and threat to hold them back a year.

Hours afterwards school was over and Danny Sam and Tucker were on their way home.

"Well guys. My ride is here. Just gotta finish signing some documents in my office and I will be going home myself. See ya!" Tucker said as he got into his work car.

"Bye Tuck!" Danny and Sam said in unison.

The sky was getting darker. Looks like it's gonna rain soon.

As the figure of their friend was becoming more and more distant by the second Danny got an idea.

"Care for a ride my fair maiden?" He asked, transforming into Phantom and got on one knee.

"What did you just call me?" Sam asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Danny exclaimed. "I'll drop you off home."

"Yes. You may." Sam laughed.

He picked her up bridal style and flew away in a moderate speed. And in a minute he was in front of her house.

"See ya tomorrow." Danny began to fly away.

"Not if I see you first!" Sam answered back.

Night came like that and so did the next day. The night was uneventful, no ghost what so ever. Nor were there any rain. But even in morning the sky was still out of sight due to the clouds.

Danny had gotten up early today. Since there was no ghost attack at night he had one hell of a beauty sleep.

"I'll be heading off to the library now." Jazz said after finishing breakfast. "I need to catch up on some studying."

"Okay, dear. Be careful!" Maddie waved goodbye.

"Of Ghosts!" her father was as energetic as ever.

Lightening was cackling on the clouds as she was walking. The frequent-ness { _ **I know not a word}** _ of them alerted Jazz to go faster. Midway to the library a loud BOOOOOOOMMM scared her. Looks like thunder struck pretty close to her. The clouds began to disperse after that sudden explosion. And Jazz noticed many people gathering around not far from her.

Curious at what they were looking at she couldn't help but go and see what they were looking at herself.

"Excuse me. Coming through." she made her way into the crowd.

She gasped. There was a large crater. About four times the size of a school bus on the ground. Her guess was as good as any. The thunder from before was the cause of this. That was no surprise in itself. What did surprise her that in the middle was a man lying face down. Some burn marks on his body but none too severe. And as no one seemed to go to help the man she quickly rushed in.

The moment she was near the man she feel on her knees and turned his body. He had messy black hair and was wearing a white shirt with black tie that hung loosly on his neck bits of it blown off and your normal day to day pants. Oddly enough his face had no wounds on it. Which relieved her somewhat.

"Hey! Hey! Are you Okay?!" she frantically asked him. He didn't respond for a few seconds but then opened his eyes.

Why do those eyes looked so familiar to her? And why did it hurt to keep looking at them? She couldn't help but wonder to herself.

The man raised his hands slowly to touch Jazz's face.

"Jazz? You're... Alive?... I'm so... glad." he smiled but then he lost consciousness.

A vice colder than her little brother's ghost ice gripped her heart.

"W-what?"

By then more people had came to them rushing to take the man to a hospital.

* * *

 **Wow. Finally. I've been thinking about writing this for months and now I'm finally writing this. I intend to make this one of my most awesome fanfics up to date just so you all know. And I also intend to update at least once a week.  
**

 **Please review constructive criticism is always welcomed but I don't give that much a crap cause as long as I get my point across. Who cares right?**

 **P.S: There may be some spelling errors but bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are with the second chapter. Enjoy my dear readers.**

* * *

 _An insane man laughed wholeheartedly. His face almost seemed to be in intense pleasure._

 _The dead body of a child laid on the ground, blood pooling under her rapidly._

 _A persons backside was all that was in the visible spectrum._

 _"Leave. I won't ask again."_

* * *

Danny opened his eyes. That dream again. Who were those people? We're they even real? Or were they from some movie he watched with Sam and Tucker? He didn't know. But for some reason, he felt like he should have. He got up from bed luckily today was a weekend, meaning no school. It also meant that he could go to the hospital.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

The heart monitor made a steady beeping sound. Indicating the person it was attached to was not in any danger.

It had been two days since that storm. Two days since they found that man in that crater. And since the moment that man went unconscious. He seemed to know Jazz.

'But how?' Danny wonders to himself as he looks at the man. Said man had a very familiar face but for some reason Danny was unable to identify him.

Danny turned his head towards the window. It was quite the peaceful day. Actually there had been no ghosts since that storm.

There was something about this man for he gave Danny a very odd feeling. It was similar to the feeling he got when there was a ghost around him but also different. Very different. He couldn't really put his hands on the word that could describe that feeling though.

"You're already here? I expected you to be sleeping in today." a voice interrupted his thoughts. It was his sister, Jazz.

"Your telling me? Didn't you say that you had a lot of studying to catch up on? Why are you here?" retorted back Danny but they both knew that he didn't mean any disrespect by it.

"I'm not sure. For some reason I can't leave this guy alone. Besides he seemed to know me and considering he went through such a traumatic experience I thought he needs to see a familiar face when he wakes up." The adult in the room explained. Her reasoning and explanation as sound as ever.

Typical Jazz.

"Aaaggghhhh".

Surprised by the sudden groan, Danny and jazz both snapped their head towards the patient. Who seemed to be waking up. Talk about timing.

"Did anyone get the number of the asteroid that hit me?" His crystal blue eyes came into view to the teenagers.

A single thought went through Jazz's mind.

'That voice... But how?'

The man turned to face Danny and leaned towards him a little bit making Danny lean back, his personal space was being invaded here!

"Wow I haven't looked so young in a long time. What is this? An enchanted mirror?" he put a hand on Danny's face. Then squeezed it a little bit

Danny's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the sudden contact. "Dude!" And slapped the mans hand off his face. Did he he brain damage or something?

"Okay. Not an enchanted mirror." the man deadpanned. His face instantly changed to a cheeky grin. "Hey kid. How are you? I'm you."

"Eh?" Danny made a shocked face. The fu-?

* * *

"Where's Danny. I want to show him this new ghost weapon I made." Jack asked his wife, pulling out a green rope that said MADE IN FENTON WORKS on it on bold letters. "I call it **THE FENTON ROPE!"**

"Dear. That's just a regular rope." Maddie raised an eye brow at her husband then sighed but smiled nonetheless. Then she returned to tweaking the Fenton Bazooka. "He went to the hospital to check out on that guy that was struck by lightening a couple of days ago. Don't you remember dear?"

"Oh right. But what if he's a ghost? Our son might be in trouble!" the behemoth of a man bellowed.

"Don't worry dear hes our son he can handle it." Maddie told her husband. Then she turned on the bazooka in her hands, striking a pose while at it. "Besides he has us to back him up!"

Jack grinned at her. "Man Your HOT!"

The front door suddenly opened and in came Danny and Jazz "We're home!"

But it weren't they who spoke. Another man came in from behind the two teens. It was the same man that was struck by lightening a couple of days ago.

"Hello there!" Jack greeted the man putting out his hand to shake like a gentleman. "I'm Jack Fenton. Nice to meet you!"

The man shook Jacks hand with a smile. "I never thought I'd be seeing you two again."

"Do we know you by any chance?" Maddie asked. She took off her googles to take a better look at the man.

"You look really familiar ." even Jack looked a little confused.

"I'm hurt. You don't even recognize your own son?" was the reply they got.

"... What?" they both asked in perfect sync.

"Mom Dad. That's me. Danny." Danny explained.

"From the future." Future Danny waved his hand in emphasis. "Of an alternate reality."

"What?" Jack looked confused.

"It is what is." Future Danny shrugged. "I mean we are in a world where ghosts attack in broad daylight when about every ghost story said that ghosts attack at night. also an entire closed yet forever expanding space where ghost 'live' exist for peets sake. Alternate realities aren't that far fetched."

"Well the existence of alternate realities were always a long shot for it was never once quite proved real but it is the same basic principals as the Ghost Zone." Maddie thought out loud.

"Well now. Guess there is only one thing to do" Jack grinned. "Welcome home, son!"

Jazz could have swore she saw the other Danny's body tense a little bit. Being a psychiatrist required to be able to notice the smallest of things that the patient gave them for said patient may not always give the kind of information necessary to help the patient.

Did this Danny have something to hide? This was technically her little brother she was thinking about. He wouldn't hide anything from her...

Would he?

Danny was sitting on the table he Tucker and Sam usually sat on. While the other Danny was getting their order and since the other Danny was he himself Danny didn't have to tell the other Danny what to bring.

Three Nasty Burgers for Tucker and a Large Salad for Sam and since Danny himself wasn't an eater just a regular sized burger. he couldn't help but inwardly smile to himself thinking how shocked Sam and Tucker would be when they meet his 'surprise'.

"Hey Danny what's up?" He felt a hand resting on his back but he didn't turn around cause he already knew that it was Tucker.

"Oh you know the usual." Danny said as Tucker and Sam sat down opposite from him.

"So where is the guy you wanted us to meet?" Sam asked.

"He's getting our order." Danny said.

"Oh. Is he Ok-?* Tucker was unable to finish his sentence as a palm pressed the back of his head and not so softly nor too forcefully shove his head on the table.

"Who did that?!" I'll have you know that I am the mayor of this town." Tucker snapped.

It was the other Danny. The other Danny mockingly gasped. "Such Sass! And here I thought you hadn't changed. Hello Tucker."

After sitting down he glanced at Sam with a smile that could annoy anyone and said. "Hello to you to Samantha."

Sam inwardly growled at the man. Why was he acting so friendly with them? And why the fuck did he call her Samantha of all things?! If he wasn't older than her and was good looking she would have introduced her boot to His face.

Tucker meanwhile was gawking at the other Danny. "D-Danny? Is that you?!"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!" The other Danny cheered. "Right on the first try. Give the guy a prize!"

Sam blinked in confusion what?

Danny pushed Tucker's food in front of him making the African American teen gawk at all the meat, drooling slightly at it.

"Wait what's going on?" Sam asked.

"He's me." Danny told his girlfriend.

"From the future." Danny paused for a dramatic effect. "Of an alternate reality."

"How do you know for sure your from an alternate reality?" Tucker couldn't stop himself from asking. The nerd in him compelled him to.

"Well for one I don't remember any of this happening to me." The other Danny said.

Sam narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "How do we know for sure your who you say you are?"

The other Danny grinned(Que Rape face) while Danny blushed crimson, avoiding eye contact as well.

"Well I just know." Danny avoided a direct answer.

Sam didn't look convinced but decided not to press the matter too much for now.

Tucker was too busy eating but pitched in on the conversation. "Hey Danny."

"Yes?" Both Danny's ask simultaneously then share a look with each other.

"Boy this is gonna get annoying. " Sam face palmed.

"I have a solution for that. You guys can call me Dan." the now known 'Dan' spoke.

All three teenagers eye brows twitched simultaneously. Why would he want to be called that?!

"By the way." Dan began then wiggled his eye brows. "Like the new look Tuck the ladies must be waiting in line for ya like a newly released chick flick. And your the main attraction."

Tucker made a face that showed pride in the compliment but shoulders slumped in depression.

"If only man." Tucker said.

Dan mock gasped then turned to Danny with wide eyes. "You haven't gotten your best friend to have a girlfriend?! What kind of an unfeeling monster are you?!"

Danny just rolled his eyes at his older counterpart.

"As I was saying." Tucker slowly began. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"My food is on its way." Dan replied. "And speaking of the devil."

The waiter put a large tray of food in front of Dan.

Both Sam and Danny could only gawk at the numerous junk food bur Tucker had stars in his eyes.

"Let's see... 8 Nasty Beef Budgets 6 Nasty Chicken Burger's 4 fries and an ultra large deluxe Soda. Anything else?" The waiter asked.

"Nope. Right down to the letter good job my friend." Dan rubbed his hands and picked up one if the beef burger's.

Danny slowly glanced at his girlfriend who looked really really angry.

Really Angry

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sam all but yelled at Dan.

Dan blinked once at Sam then proceeded to take a a bite out of the burger and chewed it. Then swallowed it, never taking his eyes off her as he did so which infuriated the goth to no end. "What? I'm hungry."

"There's at least ten animals your plate and that's all you have to say?!" Sam yelled.

Danny noticed that no one was paying attention to them. Obviously her daily arguments with Tucker already told them that she yelled a lot for no reason.

"Look just because you don't eat meat doesn't mean that we shouldn't as well and you have no right to force your interests on us." Dan said.

Sam was about to retort but before she could say anything Tucker stopped her.

"FINALLY!" Tucker looked as if his life long dream came true. "After all these years you finally take my side!"

Dan couldn't help but stare at the African American teen for a little bit till he started laughing. His laughter became contagious as Tucker and Danny began to laugh as well.

Sam was still angry but considering this is technically the man she fell in love with couldn't stay mad for long and joined in on the laughing.

'One could get used to this.' Danny thought to himself.

* * *

 **Ah this reminds me of my high school days. Good times. Good times. On a side note I don't how how long this story will be in chapters but I am pretty sure that it won't exceed more than 60k+ words. This story is sort of like a battery to jump start my brain so that I can start finishing my other stories.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Help! I need a beta for this story!... That's what I would have said. Honestly I don't need one. And no its not ego talking I don't want one cause A I already know my writing is bad I don't need anyone else saying it to my face cause that would just be pouring salt to an open wound and B English is my third language so even the slightest of changes may cause the most drastic of difference towards the outcome of my story and before I know ill be forced to a corner, cant understand what I'm doing and will have no choice but to abandon this story which really wont look good on my track record as a fiction writer and finally C that would just delay updates which I am trying to desperately avoid. Although as long as I get my point across I don't really care about it.**

 **Anyways on with the chapter**

 **chapter will mostly show in Jazz's perspective.**

-Chapter Start-

It has been two days since Dan had came into their lives and things couldn't be any better. Oddly enough not a single ghost had shown up since then but Danny wasn't complaining. Not one bit.

At this very moment Fenton family plus one were having dinner. Chatting merrily while at it.

if everybody read into things and analyzed things like Jazz did they would have noticed things like she did.

The sudden pauses in Dan's voice for one of said things.

Or the fact that over the past few days Dan had yet to call her parents mom or dad. Or anything of the sort

"So... I've been wondering." Dan began absent mindedly. "I've been here for what? 2-3 days? I think its about time I leave. And get my own place. Plus a job its too boring staying home all day long."

"Nonsense your our son! You can stay with us as long as you need." Jack told Dan.

"Besides your still too young to be living alone. Your barely 20!" Maddie chided.

Dan had a fork in his mouth which he slowly took out, chewed and swallowed the food and made a comical face. "I feel insulted. I'm 32 and a half. Thank you very much. Plus the father of 13 year old boy."

Everybody stopped eating.

Danny began choking on his food but no one paid heed. looks like that statement shocked everybody.

"32?" Jazz was able to utter out.

"F-Father?" Danny asked in disbelief.

But their parents had yet to say anything. Looks like their brains were fried.

"Wow. This is like those smartphones with low RAM. **Unfortunately, think has stopped.** " Dan joked but as Jack and Maddie still said nothing making him sigh. "...Do you want to see a picture of him?"

"Yes please." Maddie quickly responded and Jack frantically nodded his head.

Dan smiled and reached for the cell phone in his pocket. After a minute of searching he leaned forward and gave it to Jack.

Jazz and Danny found themselves scurrying to behind them to see as well.

"Awwwww he's so cute!" Maddie cooed.

The picture was of Dan and a new born baby with blond hair. They couldn't tell the Color of the baby's eyes cause the baby was crying. And along with the baby Dan was crying as well With a smile on his face.

"I named him, Donnie." Dan started to eat again. "Only thing he got from me us my eyes. His face looks a lot like his mother."

that Dan wasn't quite happy when he said mother

"Really?" Danny asked. "That doesn't look like Sam at all."

"Look just because YOU are dating her now doesn't mean that I will have a kid with her." Dab deadpanned with a snort. "Like seriously dude."

"W-what?" Danny looked shocked to his core.

"Don't look so shocked. It's not the end of the world, kid." Dan rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile Jazz was scrolling through Dan's phone but one thing caught her eye. "Where's his mother?"

"What can I say?" Dan paused for a second to contemplate how to explain. "His mother and I aren't really in a good term or anything of the sort really. Court order said that we are not supposed to have any information of one another for the rest of our lives."

No one knew how to respond to that.

"Danny. Would you be a good boy and get me something to drink." Dan said after finishing his meal. Then began to pick his teeth for leftover food that stuck themselves to his teeth.

"Uh sure." The younger Danny replied.

"Wow." Maddie says looking at picture of her 'grandson', now about 9 years old so.."You have a son. I guess we should find a way to send you back to your world as soon as possible huh?"

Danny simply shrugged it off. "Don't worry. My friends from back home will find a way to get me back. We're in no rush. Besides there is no immediate need for me to go back."

The eyes of the Fentons widen in shock.

"It's been about 7 months since Donnie died so. No big deal." Dan said, not looking at anyone in the eye.

Jazz gasped. But before anyone could say anything Dan spoke once more. "Turns out Ghost DNA isn't something one should pass down to their children cause it has a small chance to keep the body of an offspring of one from fully forming and makes them unstable both physically and spiritually ... Keep this a secret from Danny. Best not make him worry over nothing. The Doctor said that the possibility was so minimal that it didn't matter. But a possibility is still a possibility."

Jazz made a face. She may not have been a mother herself but if she lost someone that precious to her. She couldn't possibly imagine even losing her little brother. Let alone a spouse. Especially if it's her fau-

Realization dawned on the Fenton's like a ton of bricks.

He doesn't... blame himself... does he?

"Oh Dear I'm so sorry." Maddie began but stopped as Danny came in earshot.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Danny asked handing Dan a coke.

Dan raised his eyebrow a bit at the coke then muttered. "Some alcohol would have been nice."

Fortunately no one heard that.

Danny, being as clueless as he was couldn't understand the situation and mistook tension as silence so he didn't say anything about it.

No said a single thing afterwards, unsure of what to say to the older half ghost to console him. Although it seemed that he had already come to terms with reality and accepted the death of his son.

* * *

Jazz sat on her table with a pen in her hand and book in front of her. Her mind was far from studying right now. Her mind kept on wondering off to her 'little' brother. She sighed. Obviously she wasn't going to get anything done right now. Might as well go to sleep.

-An hour later-

Tick-Tock Tick-Tock

It was somewhere at midnight and Jazz had yet to fall asleep. Why was this bothering her so much? It she couldn't handle her own problems how could she ever hope to handle the problems of others? And being a psychiatrist requires the ability and solve the problem of others no matter how delicate or disturbing. She turned to her sides. This is starting to get annoying. She thought to herself. It is said that when Even one of the five senses of a human were to stop or not being used, the senses that were being used get automatically enhanced. And that was the rule of human nature that was bring put to test right now.

*Stomp Stomp Stomp*

The sudden sound of someone walking caught her attention.

'Wonder who that is?' She thinks to herself. She got took the ecto-gun under her pillow with her just in case it was a hostile ghost or even a robber.

She peeked out of her door to see what was going on and was met by the sight of her little brother, the older one not the younger one going upstairs. Curious as to where he was going she followed him but made sure that she wasn't noticed.

She saw Dan going to the roof and followed him. But didn't go out with him and with the small glass that was attached to the door gave her a view of what Dan was doing outside.

Dan sat on the edge of the building, his cell phone in his hand which he then held up on his ear but a few seconds later sighed and put it back in his right pocket.

'Who's he trying to call?' Jazz thought to herself.

Then he reached into his left pocket and took out something square. He brought the square object to his lips and then put it back in his pocket. But there was something small and long still attached to his lips.

The redheads eyes widen. Then she without care opened then door and walked outside as well. The nighttime breeze was cold enough to make the girl want to wrap something around her to keep her warm.

Obviously Dan knew that she was there behind him. The clear sign was His head suddenly jerking up ever so slightly then slumping back down.

""Shouldn't you be asleep?" Dan asked without taking the cigarette out of his mouth or turning his head.

"Shouldn't you?" Jazz asked back but was replied with nothing. "I... Didn't realize that you were the type of person who smoked all his troubles away."

"I'm not. Well not always anyway." Dan replied taking the cigarette out of his mouth and puffed a smoke cloud out of smoke out of his lips then put it back in. "I only smoke when I'm stressed."

"I see." Jazz wasn't sure of what to say next. It was a full three minutes after she found herself talking again. "Why do you want to leave? Can't you just stay with us for a while?"

Dan looked down at the empty streets below him, a small smile graced his lips after he took the cigarette out of his mouth. "How should I explain? Seeing you guys these past couple of days... All happy, no regrets. Joking around all the time... Acting like a family... It makes me... Unbearably jealous."

Jazz's eyes widen in shock. And she knew that she was gonna regret asking this but asked anyway. "W-Why?"

"Well for one. I cant really see eye to eye with my parents back in my world. They hate me... And frankly I hate them too." By now tears were forming in Dan's eyes and his voice was cracking up. "Now that I think about it. It's the same with Tuck and Sa-"

His sentence was cut short as a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him backwards but before he could completely fall something soft and warm protected him.

It didn't even take a second for the man to know what was happening. He was being hugged from behind. His head stuck in Jazz's chest. The cigarette in between his left finger fell down because of being gripped so loosely. His crying didn't stop but he smiled ever so softly. "Idiot... I'm the older one here you know.

"No matter how old you are." Jazz began not letting Dan go but her grip tightening ever so slightly. "You will always be my precious little brother."

Dan didn't reply. He felt too happy right now. He felt as if he was melting in his sister's warm embrace then he grasped her hand that was on his cheek with his own hand and pressed it slightly harder to himself. "I missed this... Missed you... I missed you so much, Jazz."

"I'll always be by your side. Your my precious little brother." Jazz said.

'I highly doubt that. If you only knew what I have become. You'd be as disgusted with me as _She_ was. As _They_ were.'

But he didn't dare say it out loud. He only wanted to enjoy this feeling as long as possible. As long as it would last.

-Chapter End-

 **Ahem ahem. A small moment of silence for those people out there in the world whom have been either forgotten or left behind or even replaced by their friends because of the forever forward moving illusion of time. We may not know you but we pray that you live a good life and rest in piece.**

 **This chapter came to me during friendship day after I came hope from hanging out with my friends with whom I share about everything with. One of them said that his father was going to get transferred because of his job soon and will be moving to a far away place. I doubt I'll be seeing him again in my life. Farewell my friend I will never forget you. A true friend like you comes once in a lifetime for an antisocial and socially awkward weirdo like me. I will treasure our days for as long as my feeble human mind can.**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here we are with chapter three. So enjoy my friends**.

-Chapter Start-

 _Green. There was so much green. With a mixture of Red. So much Red._

 _There was also pain. Much much pain. He didn't know what was more. The Red, the Green or the Pain._

 _There was also a mass of Orange._

 _Accompanied by Teal. Which was less sizable than Orange._

 _Orange grinned like a madman. Like a child opening a Christmas present. Teal grinned too. But there was no hidden emotion in it._

 _But that scared him more._

 _"Honey. It's awake again." Teal says._

 _"It needs to be awake. Otherwise we can't continue with our research." Orange replied Teal._

 _That scared him more._

 _"Yes dear. You're right." Teal smiler sweetly at Orange. Then she turned around from him reaching for something._

 _For some reason... That smile... Sickened him to his core._

 _Teal turned once again. Facing him, this time with something small and green on her hand._

 _A scalpel._

 _"Thanks dear." Orange thanked Teal taking the scalpel._

 _The scalpel neared him more and more by the second. Till it was on his chest._

 _His... Bare... Chest._

 _"No."_

 _"No."_

 _"NO!"_

-Line break-

Danny shot up from his bed. The alarm was ringing like crazy but he paid no attention to it. Sweat covered his body like a plague. His breathing hard and restless. Subconsciously his hand went to his clothed but sweaty chest.

"Just a nightmare." Danny told himself over and over again several times. He had dreams like this before. Once or twice but they never felt so... So...

 **Real**

"Danny wake up! You'll be late for school." The voice mother yelling from the kitchen stopped him from thinking more of His nightmare.

Quickly turning the Alarm off Danny freshened up and got down to the kitchen after changing from his PJs. Luckily there was still time till school starts so no problem there. He could have breakfast normally without rushing for once.

Dan was reading newspaper. It still felt odd to see himself so mature. Even though its a future version of himself that was married, divorced AND a father. Danny couldn't help himself but think of what kind of future awaited him.

Would he get married?

Will he have children?

What about Sam? Would he be married to her? Or to someone else like Dan.

"Better hurry Danny just because Clockwork is your friend doesn't mean time will be nice to you and wait." Dan said. Not looking up from the paper.

"Yeah Son!" Jack exclaimed. "We are Fenton! And Fenton are punctual."

"Yes Dad." Danny sat down on his table. "Where's Jazz?"

"She's still asleep. That's very unlike her but she probably couldn't sleep after last night." His mother replied, putting his breakfast I'm front if him. "Dan. Put the paper down. That's bad manners."

"Sorry." Dan apologies with a small grumble. But didn't put the paper down immediately.

"I can relate." Danny said taking a bite out of his toast. He couldn't sleep last night either.

Dan put his paper down with a sigh. "Can you guys please stop hinting of the mother of my child? It's getting annoying."

"Sorry." Danny apologized. 'What's got his panties in a twist?'

Suddenly Jazz came down as well. Looking a little bit tired but awake nonetheless.

Danny wanted to comment on how horrible she looked to pick fun at her but a glare from Dan shut him up before he could say anything.

"Morning." Jazz yawned. After talking to Dan last night on the roof. Jazz was still unable to sleep and if anything that conversation got her more restless. In the end she fell asleep at like 2:30 in the morning. _**[So what? It's 2:30,AM right now and I'm as awake as a Dog in heat... Bad example.]**_

"Morning." Dan was the first to reply followed by everyone else.

Breakfast went by silently. No one else said a word. The tension was so thick that even Danny knew not to say anything.

The entire time Jazz not once looked at Dan directly in the eye. Last night still fresh in her tired mind. She just didn't know what to say.

Dan on the other hand didn't seem bothered at all. As if nothing noteworthy happened at all.

That concerned the psychiatrist in training. Was he bottling up his emotions? That was the type of thing Danny was known to do rather largely to his friends.

"Well I'll be off now. See you guys later!" Danny left. And after a few more minutes Dan stood up as well.

"I'll be leaving too. I need to find a job." Dan said.

"What's the rush?" Jack asked. Feeling a little sad that his son was leaving already.

"Yeah. Besides it's not like your gonna get a job in a day." Maddie frowned. Feeling the same thing her husband was.

"Actually I already do. Sort of." Dan replied. "I got myself an interview at a local but respectable business establishment."

'That was fast.' Jazz thought. It was obvious that Dan wasn't in a good relationship with his parents in his world. But is that really a reason to go away from her and her family so eagerly?

"See ya." Dan waved his hand a little and left.

-Line Break-

Danny sat on his desk in the middle of English class. The teacher was doing what he always does. Say stuff Danny doesn't even pay half attention to. Simply because he got Jazz to help him study this past week so he was already dine studying thus part if the syllabus.

His eyes were more focused on Sam's back. But his mind was elsewhere.

Like the nightmare he had thus morning. He did have nightmares like this before. Back when his parents didn't know hr was a ghost. Back when the world thought of him as nothing but a monster. About every time his parents said that they'll rip the 'Ghost Boy' aka 'inviso-bill' aka 'Danny Phantom' aka 'Danny FENTON' apart molecule by molecule.

But those time it never got so far as to actually _cutting/dissecting him_. Nor did they feel so god damn real.

!SMACK!

" **Ow!"** Danny rubbed his forehead where the pain emitted from.

"Mister Fenton if my class really is so boring I request you to leave." The teacher gave him a stern look. He was one of the only few teachers that didn't care much that he was a hero. And Danny also felt like being treated as an equal by this teacher.

"So-Sorry sir. It won't happen again." He looked down to avoid eye contact.

The teacher said nothing else as he began his lecture once again.

-Lunch Break-

Danny and his friends were once again in their usual table with lunch. Tucker and Sam were arguing about something once again but Danny wasn't paying much attention to it.

"Danny what's wrong, dude?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. You've been rather out if it since morning." Sam was the one this time.

"Oh uh nothing. Just didn't get enough sleep last night." Danny smiled sheepishly. Hoping that they'd let it go this time.

Tucker dud but not Sam.

"Danny." Sam pestered giving her boyfriend a look.

Danny stares back for a few seconds but gave in. He really needs to know how to say no to Sam. "I've just been been having these nightmares lately. It's really odd. And they feel... So real."

Sam and Tucker shared a look not sure what to say to that.

"And most of the dreams and nightmare I have goes away when I wake up but its not the same case with these." Danny closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Maybe your stressing so much because of no ghost terrorizing the town that they are starting to effect your subconscious?" Sam offered. She saw some superhero movies like that a while back.

Tucker frowned, not liking this depressing topic one bit. "On a side note. What's Dan doing? Is he gonna hang out with us after class?"

"Oh yeah. About that." Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

-Line Break-

Danny has known Tucker then Sam the longest amongst all his friends. He shared everything with Tucker. Everything excluding family and girlfriend.

So being as he was, Danny couldn't help but tell the two of Dan's "secret".

Tucker looked a little bit sad that his best friend, even though he's from a different dimension, had such a bad love life.

Sam looked really shocked. Somewhat because Dan was 32 AND the FATHER of a child even though he looked only 19. 20 tops. But mostly because Dan was married to someone that was not her. And by the description of the child that Danny gave obviously meant that he married someone she didnt know.

On the bright side at least now she knew that she has to keep her guard up and not let any other dirty ska-. Girl. Take Danny away from her.

"On a side note. Dan's moving out of my house. He's getting a job and a new apartment to live in." Danny tries to change the subject.

"Really?" Tucker asked. "Why?"

Danny could only shrug in response. Lunch was almost over meaning class was about to begin soon. "You guys wanna go apartment hunting with us?"

"Got nothing better to do." Tucker shrugged.

"At least I don't have to go face what kind of hideously girly cloths my parents have for me so early." Sam replied. "So sure. I'm up for it."

-Line Break-

Danny and his friends were heading to Danny's home after stopping at their own to discard their school materials. Danny called Dan to tell him that he and his friends were gonna accompany him to find an apartment.

"I'm home!" Danny made his presence known to the Fenton family.

"Hey Danny. How was school?" Maddie asked .

"Oh you know the as usual." Danny replied. "Where is Dan?"

"Here." Dan calls out to his younger counterpart. "You guys really want to come with me? I already have a place picked out so it won't be much fun"

"Don't worry. What are friends for?" Tucker grinned.

Dan raised his left eyebrow a little bit then grinned back. "Lets go

They headed out like that and kept walking several blocks downtown to the less noisy part of the town.

They stood before a 3 story building that wasn't really large or that impressive to look at.

"Is this enough?" Danny thought out loud.

"Its more than enough my friend." Dan replied. "Ill go talk to the landlord you guys stay here and please don't break anything."

"What are we? 7?" Sam looked a little bit annoyed. For some reason she just couldn't seem to like him too much. But it was Danny of all people so she couldn't help but try to get along with the older Halfa.

"Just please don't." Dan gave them a look.

"Don't worry just go." Tucker assured the future version of his best friend.

Dan nodded at Tucker and went building leaving the three teens by themselves.

"I wonder how I am in the future." Tucker wondered.

"Who knows. Dan won't tell us because he says that it might change the future or something." Danny shrugged.

"Understandable." Sam couldn't help but pitch in the conversation. "You know I just thought of something."

Tucker and Danny didn't say anything so Sam continued to speak. "Since Dan is technically from the future. Can't Clockwork send him back to His time?"

Danny's eyes widened in realization. "That's actually a possibility."

"So what are you talking about?" Dan suddenly appeared between the trio.

None of the teens were surprised however considering Danny does that all the time.

"We were talking of ways to send you back to your world. Clockwork could help." Tucker replied.

"Good idea." Dan rubbed his chin in thought. "Too late now. I already gave the landlord this month's worth of rent. Guess your all stuck with me for a month."

"Don't worry man!" Tucker was sort of Happy. "Now that Your here I finally have someone to counterweight when Danny and Sam's opinion outweighs mine."

"Just so you know I will be on your side always. When things get absolutely ridiculous... Then I'll still be with you!" Dan formed a fist in determination.

Danny laughed at their antiques and Sam just shook her head mentally dubbing the duo of Dan and Tucker the "Moronic duo".

-Nighttime-

Danny and his family were having dinner. Watching TV while doing so. His parents were watching the news so he was being forced to as well. The TV showed another Congressman being elected.

Nothing new there just some more of the countries politics going on as usual.

The entire time the programme was being aired live Dan kept watching the newly elected Congressman as he was bring interviewed by the reporters. He had shoulder length black hair with slightly pinkish yellow eyes.

"Wow he seems rather promising." Jack commented. As goofy as he may seem he does know what he's saying. Then he bit into his desert. "This fudge tastes great dear!"

"Thank you honey." Maddie smiled. 'Hopefully he won't notice the slight taste of broccoli.'

Err, sometimes.

Dan didn't pay much attention to the older couple as a single thought came into his mind. 'Is that really who I think he is?'

-Chapter End-

 **Ooh! That was interesting! Does Dan know who that person on the TV is? Well I'm not telling you. Too find out you have yo wait for the next few chapters!**

 **On a side note I have an announcement to make... I'm getting married...**

...

...

...

...

...

 **Got you! Lol I Just couldn't help myself. The announcement is that this story won't be as long as I originally planned.**

 **It might be longer! But only the future will tell no?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahem! Ahem! Brace yourself mortals. The true fun starts from now on. Things are about to get ****** up.**

 **-Chapter Start-**

 _Darkness... There was so much darkness. It was so dark that he couldn't see own hands._

 _But he certainly could_ feel _them._

 _He knew he could feel them as he felt something on his hands. Something squishy._

 _Without his consent. Without his will he forced the squishy thing in his lips._

 _He didn't regret it._

 _His eyes widen at the flavor. What is this flavor?! Chicken?! Chocolate?! Fudge?! He didn't know. He didn't care._

 _But he wanted more_ _._

 _MORE! MORE! MORE!_

 _He kept on forcing more and more of that squishy thing in his mouth._

 _IS THIS ECSTASY?!_

 _The more he kept on eating the clearer his vision got. But at this point he only cared for that heavenly flavor._

 _Without a second thought the instant he got a fix on where that squishy thing was. He shoved his head right in. No longer bothering to look a little bit civilized._

 _"There it is! Capture it!"_

 _The sudden voice interrupted his feast. He looked up to see many men in white clothing with ecto-guns. And they were all pointed at him._

 _He tried to ask why they were doing so._

 _But before that he wanted to know what he was eating. So that he can eat it again in a later date._

 _He looked down at what his so called 'meal'._

 _His eyes widen in shock. His eyes goes down to his hands._

 ** _So much Red. So much Red_**

 _His body starts to tremble. At least he thought so. Then he shoved his head back inside his 'meal'._

 _Why did he do that? He wonders to himself._

-Line Break-

Danny shot up straight from his bed. Clutching his head as rightly as he could he tried to force himself into forgetting that dream. He tried to force himself into forgetting that ghastly, disgusting sight.

He used one of his hands to clamp his mouth shut. To stop himself from puking up everything he had in his stomach from last nights dinner. That messy sight kept on coming back in his mind. His body kept on trembling like mad.

'Forget! Forget! Forget! Forget!' He kept on telling himself in his mind.

The bloodied corpse in his dream that he was _**eating**_ came into his mind. Clearer than ever.

He could no longer hold himself back.

Faster than ever before he dashed towards the restroom.

-Line Break-

Jazz was angry.

And she's rarely angry. Like in the last 6 months this is the first time she got angry.

So yeah, she rarely has ever been angry.

Then again she never got stuck on the middle of homework or assignments.

As a top honors student she always had to push herself. She always challenged herself into doing more schoolwork than necessary...

But the past few days has been so distracting that she couldn't truly concentrate on her work.

"Hey Danny-Bye Danny." She hears Dan outside her room. Her door was open cause it was almost time for breakfast. She didn't turn back to her brothers for she was too busy with "work".

"What'cha doin?" Dan asked her, suddenly placing his head on her right shoulder. Startling her a little bit.

You could tell by how she jumped.

Quickly regaining her composer the redhead looked back at her desk. Glaring at the piece of paper lying there innocently. **[Damn you question sheet! Give me answers! Or I'll f***** kill you right now!... Oh believe me I will! The teacher isn't here to stop me!]**

"Let me see." Dan said looking at the question sheet. "This us easy. You just do this. Then this. And then that. Done."

Jazz picked up the piece of paper with eyes wider than dinner plates, almost yelling. "How-How did you do that?!"

"Meh. It was nothing." Dan shrugged it off.

Jazz calmed down a little then finally noticed that Dan was not wearing a shirt. He also seemed to be a little wet meaning he had just came out of the shower.

She suddenly realized how close in proximity the two truly were. Physically speaking.

Her face suddenly went into a dark shade of red. Squeaking a little bit as she jumped back.

Dan seemed a little surprised by her reaction as well. "What was that about?"

"N-Nothing. You just surprised me as well." Jazz replied shuttering a little bit then she sighed in relief as Dan just shrugged and walked out if the room after telling her that Breakfast will be ready shortly.

She exhaled softly. What was that? Even she surprised herself with that reaction. Her hand went to her chest in which her heart was pounding like mad. Good thing her brother was still as clueless as ever.

Obviously she thought that since she didn't see the sly smirk on Dan's face.

-Line Break-

"Danny dear are you alright?" Maddie asked her son who looked a lit too pale for her liking since he was already plenty pale in that department.

"Y-yeah just a very bad nightmare. Nothing to be worried about." Danny assures his mother.

"If you say so." Maddie let it go.

"Maybe a Ghost us doing this!" Jack suddenly pitches in their finished conversation. "Maybe we should-"

"Don't worry Jack if Danny says its fine. Its fine." Maddie interrupts her husband who seemed a little dejected.

"So Dan. Where did you go to college in your world?" Jazz couldn't help but ask. Its been bugging her ever since he helped her with her assignment. "I mean you must have went to a pretty high level college if your able to answer questions ever I'm can't."

"Actually." Dan seemed a little bit embarrassed. "I didn't actually. I had to drop out high school. Considering I was already a father by then. But I still turned out great didn't I?"

"...True."Jack agreed.

"You know-"

"Don't even think about it." All Dan, Jack and Maddie spoke in unison. Then averted their gazes to each other albeit a bit surprised.

"But I didn't even say anything!" Danny whines.

"Your not gonna drop out of high school young man." Jack looked really serious this time which was completely out of character for him.

"Just because I turned out okay. Doesn't mean you will too. Besides I'm awesome that way." Dan bragged a little bit to which Jazz only rolls her eyes at.

"Our point is that Dan had to drop out of school because he had a child to take care of which you only other hand don't." Maddie scolds her son. She was about to say more but Dan rudely interrupted.

"Unless of course you have a secret child you never told us about." Dan made a face.

Of course THAT got everyone's attention.

Danny noticed the gazes of everyone on him. Looking a little offended he snapped back in offense. **[You don't say? lol]**

"How could you even think that?! That's just gross!" Danny took the rest of his food and shoved it in his mouth then stomped out of the room.

Dan raised an eye brow. "Maybe he really is being overshadowed by a ghost. I mean a healthy teenager his age saying sex is gross? I mean I already lost my V-card when I was his age. And all other cards for that matter. What's more horrifying than a teen refusing sex?"

"I don't know but talking about having sex in front of your own parents maybe one of them?" Jazz mutters.

"What was that?" Dan made a face.

"Nothing!" Jazz replied curtly.

"On a side note. Will you come to the mall with me? I need to do some furniture and clothing shopping for my new apartment." Dan asked Jazz.

"S-Sure." Jazz agrees. Nothing better to do right now anyways.

-Line Break-

Jazz rubbed her forehead in annoyance. If she knew that Dan would be doing this kind of stuff then she would have rather stayed home reading a nice good book. On her bed.

And NOT feeling sexually harassed(and slightly aroused... wha?) by her own brother who was wearing a boxer shorts.

And nothing else.

"Why am I in the men's section again?" She asked herself feeling the gazes of several older men who just walked by then whispered something to another individual he was with.

"Like I said. I intend on getting laid by tonight." Dan replied from within the changing room. "And when I do that I want to be in a good looking boxers so that it'd be more... Entertaining."

Her eye brows twitched then she got up and headed for the exit without saying a word.

"Are you ready? I'm gonna come out now!" Dan called out again gaining the attention of some passerby's who looked around to see where that voice was coming out off.

"3...2...1!" Dan jumped out with only a tight black boxer with green stripes on it's sides. Striking a weird pose while at it.

Of course the only people watching were all men.

Dan opened one of his eye lids. Finding out that Jazz was gone.

And his privets were somewhat exposed to men and without covering himself he spoke. "Oh great. Now I feel like an exhibi*****... Stop staring at my crotch fools."

-Scene Change-

Jazz huffed in annoyance. Refusing to answer Dan.

"Oh c'mon Jazz I was just yanking your chain." Dan was on the verge of literally falling in his knees.

Jazz said nothing.

Dan hugged her from behind. His head resting on her shoulder. "Weren't you the one who said you'd be by my side forever?"

Ah, crap.

Jazz sighed in defeat. He just had to use her own words against her didn't he?

"Let's go get something to eat. A chocolate pastry never fails to cheer you up. You get that from your dad."

"Fine."

With that Dan lead the redhead towards the food court by her hand. He didn't get that much to eat for himself but then again her brother never was the type of person to eat a lot.

"Feeling better?" Dan asked, his head resting on the table. Most of the clothing he needed to get were bought. Now all that's left is a bed, wardrobe and a few other small things but those are for later.

"A little bit." Jazz replied. Biting into her pastry.

But before she could put the final portion of the cake in her mouth Dan leaned in and put it in his mouth. And ate it.

Jazz stared back at the empty fork with a blank expression. "What was that?"

"What? I just wanted to try it." Dan replied with a smirk.

The eyebrow of the redhead twitched in annoyance. "Next time you do that I'm gonna slap you."

Dan rolled his eyes at her halfhearted threat and grumbled. "Let's just go and Find me a bed. Then you can go home to your books that you love to read so much."

The two browsed through a lot if beds but Dan didn't seem to like any of them. They were either too soft for his liking. Or just too hard.

"Hmmm." The older male stared at the ceiling lying on the bed that they were currently comparing to the rest.

"This one seems nice." Jazz commented as she sat down on the bed. It wasn't exactly that big. About the size for 3 people at best. But this should do.

"Can I get she help around here?" Dan asked the nearest salesman who came to their aid.

"Yes sir how may I help you?" The man asked.

"I'm looking for a bed." Dan said.

Jazz gave Dan a weird look at the most obvious thing at that obvious statement.

The salesman's eyebrow twitched a little bit. "I see sir."

"So I'm looking for the perfect bed. I don't want one too large. But not too small either. It shouldn't be too soft that will just make me toss and turn around too much. Or one too hard it might break when trying to find the right position." Dan explained.

"Well if your looking for a bed to "get some exercises" on then might I suggest our Queen sized bed? It's right behind you and it's perfect for newly weds." The sales person suggested.

Jazz's face turned red. And before she could deny anything Dan jumped in the conversation. "We'll take it!"

"Come right this way sir." The salesman smiled at the easy sale. Leading Dan away from her.

"H-hey!" Jazz called out.

-Line Break-

The furniture and clothing were left back in Dan's new apartment. The two were currently in the park where Dan was taking a nap under a tree with Jazz beside him reading a book that Dan bought her in the mall. Most of the park was filled with mostly elder people considering Danny's school wasn't over yet. And frankly she liked it this way. It's less noisy this way.

Dan suddenly moved from the way he was taking his nap and ended up on top of Jazz's lap.

Surprised by the sudden action Jazz squeaked a little bit. Then smiles tenderly, brushing her hand through Dan's messy hair that was quite similar to Danny's. She remembered when she used to do this to Danny when they were younger. Idly she wondered is the version of her in Dan's universe once used to do the same.

Dan suddenly grabbed her hand and rubbed his face with it. Curling up a little as he slept soundly on the grassy ground.

"Jazz!" She suddenly hears Someone call her name. Looking up she spotted Danny coming at her along with Sam and Tucker.

"Shhh!"

Danny's hand instantly went to his mouth when he saw that Dan was sleeping.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

Jazz told him that they were resting after coming back from the mall.

"Ah.. You guys should have waited. We wanted to come along as well." Tucker said and Sam nodded her head.

"I honestly expected that you guys would rather hang out than want to come with us ." Dan said opening one of his eyes but still not getting up from Jazz's lap.

"Your not asleep?" Jazz shuttered.

"I never got to it. But its good to keep the eyes closed once in a while." Dan explained to her.

"Get up already your giving my legs a cramp." Jazz complained.

Dan looked as if jw was contemplating it but instead chose to snuggle deeper into her stomach. "No."

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Jazz blushed furiously trying to get Dan's face out if her stomach but to no avail.

Danny could only chuckle at them awkwardly. He honestly didn't know what to do right now.

"Hello there. Are you Danny and Jazz Fenton by any chance?" A new voice entered their conversation.

Everyone but Dan turned to see a man in a business suit and a briefcase in his hands approaching them. He had slightly pinkish eyes along with perfectly combed shoulder length black hair.

"Wait your Dermal Vasts aren't you?" Tucker asked. "The newly elected congressman of the US?"

"Yes I am. Its nice to meet you all." Dermal replied. "You are the Fenton kids correct? I wish to speak to you and your parents."

-chapter End-

 **That was rather anti climatic wasn't it? Don't worry the real fun stuff about this story starts next chapter. So tune in next week! And don't forget to follow favorite and review! Your feedback and questions about this story is always welcomed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**F***. F***. F***.**

 **I'm late on schedule for writing this story.**

 **F***. F***. F*****

-Chapter Start-

Dan raised his eyebrow from his position on Jazz's lap peeking slightly through his slightly opened eyes. His suspicion is confirmed. This IS who he thought it was. Yet why did he look so different? And why is he even here? He shouldn't even be on the planet as far as he was concerned.

He got up from the girl's lap surprising said girl a little bit. The eyes of the two oldest men in the current group met for an instant. And in that very instant they knew they wouldn't even dream of trusting one another with something as trivial as washing a piece of glass. **_[What Is up with me and these weird examples?]_**

"And why would you want to speak with the Fenton's? If I may ask?" Dan asked.

"Ah. That us business matters... And who might you be?" Dermal asked.

"I'm an... Old family friend of the Fenton's." Dan replied with a slight pause. And also with the friendliest smile he could muster.

Dermal raises His eye brows a little bit. That smile was really convincing. Almost too convincing. "So may I?"

Danny was about to reply but Dan cut him off.

"Sure. It's about funding their research correct?"

Dermal smiled.

-Line Break-

The walk towards the Fenton family residence was in complete silence. No one wanted to say a word. Each for their own reasons if course.

Jazz and Tucker because of being in the presence of a high and political power and Sam because she didn't know what to say.

Danny on the other hand was as clueless as ever. He didn't say anything because no one else was saying anything.

But before entering the Fenton household Sam and Tucker left. Leaving the trio of adults behind saying they had something to do back at home

"We're home!" Danny was the one to go in first. "Mom, Dad where are you?!"

"In the lab dear!" He heard His mother call from the basement.

"Must be working on a new invention." Jazz pushed in from behind Danny and went upstairs into her room.

"Ah. Please escort me to your parents Daniel." Dermal requests the younger teen.

"Please Mister Vasts. It's Danny. Daniel makes me feel weird."

"I'll go upstairs for a little nap." Dan said. Going upstairs as well.

"Uhh. This way Mister Vasts." Danny pointed towards the basement door.

Entering the door and going down the stairs was as exciting as going through any normal stair case but on the other end of the stairs lied many futuristic things. If one would have entered this room for the first time they would have felt like being in a sci-fi movie. Plenty if breakers and flasks were on the large desk that was sitting in the middle of the room.

A white board that had many theories and calculations written on it to prove those theories.

A stack if paper was on the corner too.

But the most magnificent of all if the inventions made by the Fenton were the large hexagon shaped metal door in the wall.

The Ghost Portal Generator.

And in the middle if all this were Danny's parents who were working in a new project.

Danny opened his mouth to speak but Dermal went past him without a word. His face showed a smile but Danny couldn't help but feel slightly offended for being ignored.

"Hello. Mr and Mrs Fenton?" Dermal spoke but neither of the older two replied to his call. Dermal put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

That got quite the results indeed.

Jack jumped a little then pointed an ecto-gun at Dermal's face. The congressman replied by raising his hands to show to Jack who still had Dermal by gun point.

Realizing that who he was pointing his weapon at WAS human. Jack put the gun down. Blushing slightly at his own antics Jack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

'Guess that's where I got that from." Danny thought as his hand went absent mindedly to rub the back of his neck.

"I come in peace!" Dermal declared. Sweating a little bit.

Maddie finally noticed the two of Danny and Dermal in the room and frowned slightly? Even she didn't know why she frowned.

"Hey! You're that guy from TV last night." Jack as usual stated out the obvious. "De-Dental Bark right?"

"..." Dermal scowls for an instant but a smile graced his lips to replace the scowl before anyone could notice. "Dermal Vasts."

"What kind of name is that anyway? That's the weirdest name I ever heard." Jack asked.

"Honey don't be rude to our guest." Maddie scolded her husband. Even as a grown man he acts like a kid so much.

"Sorry." Jack looked down.

Dermal smirked a little. "On behalf of the United States. And also the rest of the world. I like to express my thanks to you. For doing such a great job on your research. And of course. Letting your son save our world not too long ago. It must have been horrifying to let your own son do something so dangerous."

Danny lost the interest to listen as the adults continued on their conversation and went upstairs to join Dan.

As he entered the room he expected to see the sleeping form of Dan on the side of his bed. But no one was there.

"Where did he go?" Danny wondered to himself out loud. He wasn't in the kitchen when Danny was going through it.

'He must be in the bathroom.' Danny thought to himself this time.

A few minutes passed by and there still was no sign of the older Halfa.

'I wonder if he'll teach me any new powers anytime soon.'

Three seconds past by as that one thought echoed through Danny's mind.

He bottled straight up from bed. Why didn't he think of this sooner?! The possibilities are endless. It took him about 2 years to get as strong as he is now. Two years to gain over 10 different incredible powers. Who knows how strong and awesome he is in 18 years?! Or how many powers he has?!

He imagined himself doing cool stuff like teleporting to another world, controlling the weather like Vortex, magically growing plants at incredible speed like Undergrowth or even developing his ice powers faster and improving it tenfold.

He went out his room in search of Dan.

"Not here." He muttered to himself as he peeked in the bathroom turning his head invisible and intangible.

"Or here." The roof.

"Not here either." The Kitchen.

"Obviously not there." The Lab.

"Where is he?" Danny muttered as he opened the door to his room.

But before he could enter the room an odd sound came into his radar of hearing.

'What is that?' Danny took a few steps away from his room and the noise got louder. Even though only slightly.

'Seems to be coming from that room.' He thought as he looked at the door of said room.

The door was slightly open. As little as the gap was it was enough for him to peek through it.

Danny didn't know what to expect when he peeked through the door. Shouldn't be too out of the ordinary. Or at least his level of ordinary.

 _But he certainly wasn't expecting this..._

-Line Break-

"So what might this be?" Dermal asked, eyeing the large cylindrical machinery in front of him.

"This is an ecto-battery!" Jack replied.

"A what?" Dermal asked.

"Its sort of like a normal battery that's powered by ectoplasm. We intend to create a new, clean, safe and more affordable power source for this world." Maddie explained more thoroughly.

"Yeah and if we pull it off we'll never have to worry about money again!" Jack added.

Dermal seemed slightly interested. "Believe it or not my company is making something like this as well."

"..." Jack and Maddie could only stare.

"You see I am the current owner of DALV industries. After our previous owner Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius 'left' it was unanimously voted that I would become the new owner... At least temporarily till Mister Masters ever decides to 'show up." Dermal explained then bowed down to the Fenton's. "But while I'm speaking of Misters... I truly apologize for his behavior. Even I hadn't known his true nature."

Jacks face visibly darkened and looked very saddened at the mention of the name if his old college friend. He really wanted to see his best friend again. At least even if to fix up their relationship. He really didn't mean to ruin the life of his best friend or -

Maddie, noticing her husband falling deeper into the pit of despair put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Mister Vasts. We ghost hunters may boast plenty saying that humans are better than Ghosts because humans don't have obsessions but even humans tend to take things too far. Even if it means hatred and vengeance... Especially hatred and vengeance."

The business man looked up at the Fenton parents and smiled. "Thank you... For accepting my apology."

"The past doesn't matter anymore. We must look towards the future." Jack said with a smile. Not a wide grin like his character demands him to be but a normal everyday smile.

The three adults smiled at each other.

But the heartwarming moment didn't last long.

The air around the three grew colder. And a swarm of bats appeared into the basement like magic.

"Aggh!" They yelled as the Bats scratched them with their claws and bit into them slightly with their razor sharp teeth.

" **LOOK OUT!"** Dermal yelled and pushed the Fenton couple on the floor. A sizable long object made it's way into the swarm if bats. Zipping through them but not cutting even one of them. The swarm of Bats cleared before Jack, Maddie and Dermal got back on their feet. Most of the things were pretty much undamaged.

Keyword. Most

"No!" Jack cried out as he inspected his most prized creation. The controls if the Fenton portal were severely damaged as a large purple sword had impaled the machinery. Sparks were flying everywhere. And with one last cackle.

 **!BOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

-Line Break-

Danny stared at the wall above him. The comfy mattress of his bed only provoked him to think of what his eyes had showed his brain only a few minutes ago.

He got up, now sitting on his bed. It was pointless. His mind just kept on going back to those few moments.

"Playing DOOM might help get my mind off _that."_ He muttered to himself.

But that had to wait as a loud explosion had interrupted his game before it could even start. Alert by the sudden noise Danny quickly transformed into his ghost form. And by reflex phased through the floor to the basement.

He landed on the floor Superman style and stood up straight. His eyes widened slightly at his enemy. The enemy's armored body moved casually towards the large purple sword that was on the ground. His armor making clanking noises with every step. The sword itself was surrounded by many metallic scraps. Danny knew that's where the controls of the ghost portal was. And because if the Controls being destroyed it caused some sort of chain reaction that was making the Portal itself smoke. He needs to freeze that with his ice powers as soon as possible. Before it explodes and destroys his home.

The purple flames on his enemies glowed ominously. Ironic that those flames glowed do well even though the humidity was ridiculously low.

"Fright Knight!"

He wasn't the one to say that.

Danny turned to see the face of Dan who had came in through the stairway. Oddly enough he wasn't in his ghost form to fight the Spirit of Halloween like Danny himself. Jazz appeared as well only seconds after.

Danny forced his concentration back at the spirit of Halloween. He couldn't see Dan eye to eye. Not now. Not ever. At least not anymore. The clear look of frustration changed into a playful smirk. "I don't see you often out of Ghost Zone, Frightsy. Pariah decided to let his dog out for a walk? Oh wait. He's stuck in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep thanks to moa."

"Heh." Fright Night chuckled at Danny's witty banter. "You can joke all you want ghost child but your world is no longer safe from the hands of my master."

Danny was about to speak but his parents interrupted him

"Danny! We have your back!" Maddie said pointing the bazooka she was working on these past few days at the spirit if Halloween.

"Go get him son!" Jack cheered for his son.

Danny grinned and charged at the Spirit of Halloween with an ecto powered fist ready.

Fright Knight didn't look the least bit impressed. He leaned down a little bit, narrowly avoiding Danny's fist and backhanded the him in the stomach.

"Gack!" Saliva came out Danny's mouth because of the force behind the attack and Danny was sent flying back.

Dermal decided that this was the moment to intervene as he grabbed Danny's hand before Danny would crash into the wall which will injure him more.

"Thank you, Sir." Danny thanked Dermal for his help. And Dermal nodded back.

"Unfortunately for you child. I am no longer the weakling I was back when we first met. Being trapped in that forsaken pumpkin had sealed quite a lot of my powers... You are now facing. The true strength of Fright Knight." Fright Knight spoke. The last part echoing in the basement which never had that kind of effect ever before.

"Unfortunately for you Ghost scum! This time he has us!" Maddie fired the ecto bazooka. The missile sped towards Fright Knight and it hit him square on the face. The entire building shook at the shock wave created by the explosion. Another one or two of that might just make the building collapse

"Bullseye! Nice hit dear!" Jack hugged his wife. "Man your HOT!"

But their victory was short lived.

The smoke died down and Fright Knights figure came into view. Completely unscathed by the ectoplasmic weapon.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Impossible!" Danny exclaimed in disbelief. He was sure that even he wouldn't come out alive after taking that missile dead on. Or at least still not be in one piece anyway.

"Mongrels, if you truly believed that would be enough to even _harm_ me... You are sadly mistaken. And a mistake here will cost you your life." Fright Knight removed his right hand from the space in front of his face. It was obvious that he used his hand to absorb most of the explosion's power. His eyes glowed under his helmet and the flames on his body turned into a very dark red color. A shade of Red darker than Blood.

With a snap of his fingers Fright Knight spoke. "Come to my aid. My Knights of Fear."

Six shadows appeared. Three on each sides of the spirit if Halloween. The shadows cleared and there stood the figures of six Knights in Black armor. Unlike Fright Knight's armor they were bland. But the dark aura around them made them look as menacing as The Fright Knight himself. The three on his left had swords while the three on his right had Spears in their arms.

"You aren't even worthy to face the True Might of Pariah Dark anymore Danny Phantom." Fright Knight spoke as the Fear Knights got in a stance.

 _"I will end you now."_

And the Fear Knights charged forward.

-Chapter End-

 **Well I hope I was able to make this chapter as exciting for you to read as it was for me to write fellas. So review and tell me what you thought of it. And if you have any ideas for me to use you can always tell me.(via PM ONLY) And if you have any questions you can ask too.**

 **PS: I may or may not be able to update next week because I'll be off the grid for a while. But I'll be back with a new chapter you all can look forward to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahhhh. Sorry for the late update guys and gals like I said I wasn't in the city much less anywhere near a computer with internet access these past few days but I'm back now! lol**

-Chapter Start-

The Fear Knights floated towards their targets with great speed. Their weapons screaming with bloodlust.

For a moment Danny became scared. It was obvious that Fright Knight alone is currently more than enough to handle him. But these Fear Knight things as well? Let Alone six of them?! This is bad he needs to do something or his family might get horribly injured! Or worse...

Dead.

'If only I could duplicate like Vlad!' Danny thought desperately.

A blur of black went passed him.

Before Danny realized it Dan was in front of him.

The Fear Knights caught by surprised by Dan's sudden movement let an opening appear in their otherwise perfectly formed defense.

Dan punched Fear Saber1 in the face. Even though the knight was wearing armor he still felt the blow and was sent skidding back. Then he got under Fear Lancer1 guard and grabbed his lance in the middle of the weapon and punched the Fear Knight under his elbow. The hit caused the lance user to loosen his grip on the Lance and let it be stolen by Dan.

The next few instances had gone in a flash. Dan hit the Fear Knights in several places of their body. Nothing too lethal as it only pushed the knights back.

Everyone looked shocked at Dan.

Jack, Danny and Jazz were in awe. Maddie was impressed being a Black Belt herself in Marshall Arts.

Dermal was quite surprised yet then after Dan's display of techniques he narrowed his eyes.

Fright Knight on the other hand...

"That was quite impressive. State your name before I kill you, Human."

Dan gave a grin. Luckily the Fenton Family plus Dermal who were behind him didn't to see how sinister the smirk seemed to look at.

"Believe me as I tell you this Fright Knight... I am far from being a human." Dan's grin failed to wither from his face as he broke the long lance in the middle then proceeded to do a little bit if acrobatics, twirling the broken pieces of the lance on each hand with undeniable skill then used the sharp edged part and pointed it at Fright Knight. "And as for my name... I have many names. And as the name Phantom is already taken. You may call me..."

Dan trailed off as a bright flash surrounded him. The flash of light itself was being created by a ring of light that appeared on Dan's waist much like Danny when he transforms into Phantom.

The rings parted and Dan's physical appearance changed. His hair turned white like Danny's and eye green. Yes eye. Only one eye. His right eye had an eye patch on it. He was also wearing a cape like robe. The robe looked rather high class on the top but at the bottom the finishing was uneven and looked as if it was made with cheap materials. It looked as if this cloth ripped apart from another piece of equally cheat clothing.

His build was as same as the one in human form. But still nothing to laugh at. Underneath his robe he wore a leather jacket that could easily be mistook as normal cloths and a black normal pants that unlike Danny's ghost cloths didn't hug his body at all. In his feet was a pair of combat boots that were very similar to Sam's.

"You may call me. Green Blood."

With a shrug he tossed his robe/cape off of his body. Showing his muscular but not overkill muscular built body.

Fright Knight didn't say anything and motioned his minions to attack Green Blood. The Fear Lancer had summoned another lance on his hands and all six ghost knights charged at the same time.

Green Blood got into a battle stance as the Fear Knights closed in on him. Tightening his grip on the halved lance the future version of the half ghost hybrid began to skillfully avoid and fight the Fear Knights.

Danny stood in awe. As he watched his future self of another alternate reality fight with such grace and skill. The closest he ever saw something like this in real life was in the movies which had incredible special effects.

No one seemed to notice Dermal's shocked face.

"You can join in any time now Danny boy."

Green Blood's sudden speech got Danny crushing back to reality where his family was still in danger and he wasn't doing anything about it.

Charging an ecto-blast on his hands Danny combined the two fists and formed a fang like shape with his hands. Green fire fueled by his ghost energy came out and hit the Fear Knight on his back that was about to land a hit on Green Blood. His hands were smoking green mist after firing the green ectoplasmic attack.

"No holding back." Danny mutters to himself as he also entered the fray of battle. The adrenaline of fighting ghosts like he was fighting them for the first time entered his veins and Danny felt the trill (and fear) of being in a life threatening danger once again.

His hands were constantly blazing with ecto-energy as Danny fought along side Future Danny/Dan. He dodged Fear Saber2's blade and backhanded the Fear Saber on his side with all the force Danny had. But that only managed to create a large dent on the Fear Saber's armor.

"We're outnumbered here." Green mutters to Danny.

"Gee. Thanks for the info Captain Obvious." Danny replied back. Sarcasm dripping from his mouth like saliva.

"Don't worry." Green Blood said completely ignoring Danny's rude comment. "I have an idea... How about I teach you a new power?"

Now THAT got Danny's interest piqued.

-Line Break-

"We have to help them!" Jazz exclaimed as she watched her two brother(s) fighting a losing battle.

"I know but even our strongest and most deadly ecto weapon had no effect on them." Maddie counters her daughter. "... Wait. The Fenton thermos! Its the only thing that can stop these ghosts right now."

It's in Danny's room! Jazz hurry you can get there fastest out of all of us." Jack told the younger redhead and Jazz nodded. Rushing up the stairs as fast as her legs would let her go.

-Line Break-

She opened the door that lead to Danny's room swiftly. The door opened with a slam and she began to search for the cylindrical device like a madwoman.

"Where is it?!" she exclaimed. Then she noticed it lying beside Danny's school bag. Grabbing it, she rushed back down to the basement to help her brother(s).

But all of that was for naught. Considering the fact that the moment she got to the basement she saw a glimpse of her brother crashing through the ceiling.

"Danny!" she called out to him in worry even though she knew he wasn't going to hear her calls. Dan shot out after his younger self and the enemy ghosts followed their opponents.

"Quickly! Outside!" Dermal all but ordered. No one complains as they rushed outside one by one. Maddie and Jack tool this as a chance to grab their weapons that could at least use to help the Danny(s).

-Line Break-

"Gack" Danny yelled out in pain. The walls hurt like a Bi***. And the pain prevented him from focusing enough to turn intangible. So he felt the full force of being smashed through 2 feet thick concrete.

"Are you alright?" Green Blood asked as he floated beside him. "Good idea taking that hit so that you could lure them out of the house. Now Jazz won't get hurt because of our fight."

Danny didn't hear much of what Green Blood said but he got the gist of it and being how he was he took this moment to boast a little. "Thanks. These guys really are something. As long as I was fighting ghosts I think the only fight that could even come to this level of power is the one with Pariah Dark himself."

Green Blood grinned to himself rather than Danny. "Did you understand the basic principles of the power I told you about?"

"Somewhat . Yeah." Danny replied as he saw the Fear Knights followed by the Fright himself rise to their level. "But I need a few seconds to concentrate."

"Done." Green Blood muttered and charged at the Fear Knights. Viciously attacking them like a monster yearning for battle. "Is this all you have for me?! Put yer back into it, maggots!"

Danny closed his eyes and focused his ecto-energy. The feeling of something ripping out if him came across his mind. Teasing him of how painful it can become if the process is done even a little bit wrong. The feeling vanished for an instant and then returned again. This feeling did the same thing over and over a total of four times.

Finally opening his eyes Danny's neon green eyes met with another pair of neon green eyes.

Then another.

And another.

And another.

Danny grinned in excitement.

"All right!" The four Danny's high gives each other several times then one of them slapped the other on the butt.

"Wow!" The Danny that got slapped grabbed his behind and the one that did the slapping blushes red. Shocked as well.

The rest of the Danny's stared wide eyed at the pair.

"Feel free to celebrate as long as you want!" Green Blood yelled and the Danny's were brought out of their own little world.

Green Blood retreated back to Danny from the Fear Knights. Two of them already had already vanished taking the beatings Dan served them. Luckily the two were Fear Sabers. The stronger of the Fear Knights.

"Five versus Five. Now that's what I call an even match." one of the Danny's grinned punching his fist on his hand. Looking excited.

And with that the Danny's charged.

Danny1 dodged the Fear Lancer1's thrust and hit him on the chest with an ecto-blast.

Fear Lancer was sent skidding back and hit one of his fellow Fear Knight's. Danny2 took this as an Opportunity to strike and kicked Fear Lancer1 in the gut. The Fear Lancers crashed into a nearby building below them. The Danny's noticed that there were people who were beginning to gather underneath them. Under normal circumstances Danny wouldn't have cared much. But these Fear Knights weren't anything to mess around with. On a side note Fright Knight had done nothing in order to help his fellow knights. He just stood there on the air. Only observing the half ghost's. Must keep an eye on him.

Green Blood helped one of the Danny's and beat one of the Fear Lancers.

Three down. Three to go.

"Can you beat the remaining three Fear Knights on your own?" Green Blood asked.

The Dannys' nodded back with a thumbs up and Green Blood grinned at them

"Time for the main event." and with that Green Blood disappeared surprising the four Dannys' a bit but they had little time to be confused as the two remaining Fear Knights charged at them.

-Line Break-

The Fright Knight watched on the sidelines with his arms crossed. If you saw his face under the shadow of his helmet you'd have seen a bored expression.

Four of his Fear Knights were already destroyed. But Fright Knight had no need to worry as he watched on. He was much stronger than all six Fear Knights combi-

Suddenly Green Blood appeared in front of him. Or more like under him. The sudden appearance of the ghost surprised Fright Knight since he hadn't been able to defend against the kick he took under the chin.

The force behind the attack was powerful enough to send the spirit of Halloween higher in the sky.

A few moments later Fright Knight was able to finally get a hold on his speed. And stooped in mid air. It didn't even take him moment to realize that he was as high as the clouds.

Even after Sensing a powerful presence nearing him at great speeds Fright Knight took no actions to move from his position in the air.

A lone cloud moved in front if his eyes and cleared away from him. As the cloud moved away Fright Knight saw his enemy. Who was standing in front of him with a creepy smile on his face.

The smile confused Fright Knight a little bit. But he dwelled on it no more than necessary.

"Tell me. Green Blood was it?" Fright Knight asked Dan. "Why do you protect the humans? What are they to you? Your certainly stronger than most Ghosts in the Ghost Zone."

Green Blood chuckled which turned into a full blown laugh. "Oh don't flatter them. Those humans mean nothing to me. Nor does that pathetic, sorry and disgusting excuse of a ghost that calls himself Danny Phantom."

"Then why? Join us Green Blood. You will be a useful soldier for Lord Pariah Dark." Fright Knight offered." You can have anything you want. And all you have to do is submit to my masters will."

Green Blood grinned at Fright Knight. "You flatter your master too much Frightsy. I have a much stronger master than Pariah and believe me when I tell you this Fright Knight... Your master can't even dream to accomplish even one one hundred thousandth of what HE has. And while I may not care for those filthy humans... If the safety of my sister is threatened. Unfortunately for you THAT is where I draw the line."

"It's a shame indeed." Fright Knight sighed and unsheathed Soul Shredder. "You would have been a useful ally. Too bad I have to destroy you."

"You are most welcomed to try Fright Knight... So, Impress me." Green Blood gave a twisted smile. A smile that didn't fail to send a shiver down the Spirit of Halloween's dead ectoplasmic spine. A smile that struck fear into the heart of the very concept of Fear itself.

-Chapter End-

 **Well. Wow! Finally finished. I should be back from my vacation by the tie I update this chapter. Personally speak while I respect Butch Hartman a lot I feel as if he as unable to portray how powerful and frightening the Fright Knight and Pariah Dark could have been. I mean guys like Vortex, Undergrowth AND Nocturne are powerful as they are. AND. Pariah is supposed to be the king of those guys. While yes teleporting an entire city to the Ghost Zone is no small feat but still...In any case read and review what you think of this chapter.**

 **P.S; For those of you who don't know what Green Blood is you can look it up on Google you'll be surprised that it actually IS a thing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmmm. I'd rather not waste time with pointless ANs this chapter.**

-Chapter Start-

Danny faced the Fear Knights on his own. Luckily though this time there is more than one of him. The Fear Knight that crashed into the building before had risen up to join its comrades. For several moments the Fear Knights stood in place as if to receive orders from Fright Knight who wasn't even in the vicinity of their battle.

Suddenly one of the two Fear Lancers charged at him.

Danny1 didn't know why but his head turned to his left on instinct alone. A blurry figure was beside him.

Shocked by the figure's appearance Danny1 charged his hands with his ice powers and grabbed the Spear that would have made a human sized kebab out of him with his bare hands. Luckily ghost ice had already formed before the sharp edged spear could impale his palms.

The Fear Lancer didn't seem to be bothered much by it and pulled his spear back. Danny1, who's hands were still bound to the Lancers spear because of the ghost ice was pulled along with the spear.

Danny1 cringed in pain as the helmet of Fear Lancer2 crashed onto Danny1's skull. Any harder and Danny would have instantly fainted.

Holding onto the little consciousness he had left Danny1 used all his might and tore the ice that imprisoned His hands and the Fear Lancer's spear and punched as hard as he could at the center of the Spear using Ghost's chest plate.

The Fear Lancer slid back but didn't seem quite as fazed as he should have been.

Blood trickled down his forehead but Danny1 ignored it along with the stinging pain.

Danny1 narrowed his eyes in annoyance. These pawns were much more annoying than he expected. And with one more mighty battle cry he charged forward.

Meanwhile Danny2 and 3 were double teaming against Fear Saber and Fear Lancer1.

Danny2 dodged the onslaught if attacks from Fear Saber and was able to provide Danny3 with an opening. Thus Danny3 was able to land a strong ecto-blast at the Fear Saber's back.

Fear Lancer1, noticing his comrade In danger stepped in but was suddenly shoved away by Danny2

Danny4 finally noticed that the original Danny aka Danny1 was fighting Fear Lancer2 all on his own. Barely being able to hold His own against Fright Knight's pawn.

The Fear Lancer was finally able to get a clear hit on Danny1 but as soon as the spear got close to Danny1's body Danny4 rushed in and placed a brutal Axe Kick to Fear Lancer2's left shoulder.

The Fear Lancer, not expecting the attack descended down towards the ground at incredible speed. But was able to get a grip on His position and shot back up at the Phantom's.

"You alright?" asked Danny4.

"Yeah…... Thanks." Danny1 thanked himself.

"Don't mention-" Danny4 was interrupted in the middle of his speech as he was forced to dodge the spear that came towards him with the intention if killing him.

"Damn it!" Danny3 cursed in frustration. "We're getting killed!"

"They are too strong." Danny2 noted.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" Danny1 snapped at his clone while dodging Fear Saber's sword.

"Grrr." Danny4's eyes glowed an unearthly green and a powerful ecto-blast sprung out of his eyes.

The Fear Lancer1 that was on the path of the ecto-energy based attack got hit and sent flying away.

All the Danny's cheered thinking that they were able to take one of their enemies out.

But that victory was short lived as they heard one of their own scream in pain.

A sharp sensation tore throughout their gut before they noticed the cause of their displeasure. Turns out one of the Fear Knights caught Danny4 off guard and was able to impale his spear into Danny4's stomach.

Danny1,2 and 3 had their eyes wide in shock. Never had they seen so much blood. Much less their own. The horrible pain kept on returning back to their minds.

On a side note Danny needs to remember that his clones pain gets transferred to him when they disappear.

Suddenly a large pinkish ecto-blast came up in the air and made a flash of light.

"Gaack!" Danny and his clones yelped as their eyes began to sting at the bright light.

"Back to Back!" Danny ordered his clones as the three of them somehow was able to get behind each other. With their backs facing each other they got in a stance.

There was only one way to finish this battle in this situation.

*HOOOOOOAAAAAA*

They breathed inwards. All the air around them was being sucked in their gullets.

The Fear Knight's were the first group to get their sight back and they once again charged at the Danny's at the same time.

Danny on the other hand who was sucking up all the air he could, unleashed his most fearsome and destructive ability.

The Ghostly Wail.

"HOOOOOAAAAAOOOOOOAAAAAAAAOOOOOOAAAAAAOOOOO"

The Fear Knights were unable to dodge the sonic attack powered by ecto-energy and were caught in the surge of power.

The windows of the buildings around them. About 20 square city blocks in total were completely destroyed. Luckily since they were so high in the air no buildings were destroyed.

The Wail completely obliterated the Fear Knights as well.

Danny panted deeply. The two of his clones that still remained had disappeared because of exhaustion.

Truthfully he was using all his might to not go back into human form.

A white ring formed around his mid section...

…

…

…

…

Spoke too soon.

Danny didn't even scream as he was plummeting straight to the pavement streets below.

"Danny!" he could hear the voice of his concerned family as he crashed into the street.

The impact itself wasn't that hard but apparently it made a small crater on the street. You could tell how much force he landed with by the spider web of cracks on the pavement.

Luckily his Ghost endurance was very helpful at matters like this. Otherwise he would have been dead by now.

-Line Break-

"Danny no!" Maddie cried out. Her ears were still ringing from that ghostly wait.

"We're coming son!" Jack yelled and they along with the citizens of the town that gathered beneath them also rushed to the ghostly hero's aid but at a much slower pace even though all of their ears and shaky legs protested against them.

"Danny! Are you alright?!" Maddie asked her son and she feared the worst when Danny didn't respond to her.

Jack grabbed a hold of Danny's shoulder and turned him so that he was facing them.

They both sighed in relief. He wasn't heavily damaged. Just a little bleeding on the forehead and a few scratch marks here and there. Other than those he seemed completely fine. If not a little bit pale.

"Mom! Dad! Is Danny okay?!" Jazz asked them. The crowd of people not far behind.

$Even though she wanted to help by giving Danny the Fenton Thermos she wasn't able to. She felt so useless right now.

"Someone call an ambulance! The Ghost Boy is injured!" a random person yelled.

"Already did. They'll be here shortly." another replied.

"Where's Dan?" Jazz asked. Worried about the older version of Danny.

"Where'd Dermal go?" Maddie muttered.

"I don't know but-" Jack began but a loud crash and another explosion interrupted him.

Turning to the cause of said explosion he couldn't help but whine. "Aw come on! Not the house!"

The entire house was destroyed. Rubble lay everywhere. The "F" of the Fentonworks sign was all that was left of the glorious signboard.

"At least we weren't in it." Maddie noted.

"What's the difference?"Jack pouts.

"I... I think I saw Dan in there!" Jazz suddenly cried out. The declaration caught the older Fenton's attention. Shocked as they were this was the time to act. Not gape like an idiot.

"Jazz. You go with your brother to the hospital. Your father and I will find Dan." Maddie ordered her daughter.

"NO!" Jazz's sudden outburst caught the Fenton's off guard. "I-I mean. You two go. You can do this better than me. Danny needs you guys right now."

Maddie eyed her daughter suspiciously but didn't say anything and only nodded.

The Ambulance came, its sirens blaring with loud noise. And in less than a minute they were gone, along with all the strangers that were on the street.

She rushed towards the pile of rubble that was in the place where her home once was.

"DAN?!" she shouted. "DAN WHERE ARE YOU?!"

There was no reply for a few seconds till 5 feet to her left. A hand came out of the rubble. She could tell that it was Dan's hand as the hard had a gray color shirt on it.

Rushing quickly to his side she grabbed a hold of the hand. The hand grabbed her too but with a much loose grip than her own.

With all the strength she had in her body she pulled and Dan came out of the rubble.

Jazz gasped.

Dan sheepishly grinned. "Are you alright?"

"Am... I? Alright?!" she all but screamed. "You're the one who's MISSING AN ARM!"

Dan cringed. "Not so loud dear."

It was true Dan's entire left hand was gone. Well not entire arm a small part of it was still there. But only a little bit.

Jazz kept the look of disbelief on her face. "We have stop the bleeding! Get you to a hospital! You might di-"

Dan did the unthinkable.

The redheads eyes widen for a bit till they closed and caressed Dan's cheek.

"There. That oughta keep your voice down." Dan said as their lips parted and smiled softly. "Sorry I taste like dry cement though. I blame the builders that built this building"

Jazz didn't say anything. The blush on her face still there which was as bright as the sun. "You-you promised that you wouldn't do that in public..."

"That reminds me. Where is everyone?" Dan asked.

!SMACK!

"OW!" Dan groaned as Jazz smacked him on his head.

"Let's just get you to a hospital." Jazz muttered and when she saw Dan about to protest she only glared at him

"Okay. Okay. Just stop it with the mean look." Dan smiled.

They both stood up. Jazz still holding on to Dan's relatively uninjured hand.

"Why aren't you bleeding?" Jazz asked finally noticing that Dan's amputated arm wasn't bleeding as much as it should be. It wasn't bleeding at all.

"I'm forcing the bleeding to stop. Its a trick I learned a long time ago. Pretty nifty right?" Dan said as he too stood up. The remailing debris and dust that was on his person fell to the ground.

"Let's-Let's just get you to the hospital." Jazz shuttered.

"You're so cute when you're speechless." Dan teased her then pecked her on the cheek.

Jazz glared at Dan.

"Okay. Okay." Dan caved in. "Hold on to me tight. I'll fly us there."

"Don't you da-!" Jazz tried to warn her secret lover. **[I wasted 10 minutes thinking if I should write that one sentence]**

But it was already too late as Dan wrapped his arm around jazz and too off in the air.

"Meep!" Jazz squeaked as she gripped onto Dan's neck. Even when the younger version of her brother did this she still got scared as F***. Don't get her wrong she trusted them with all her soul but flying without being inside a vehicle just felt weird.

And also scary. Very scary.

"Don't worry I won't drop you. I promise." Dan chuckled at her actions.

-Chapter End-

 **Weeeeeeeeeelllll. Even I didn't think that it'd be turning out as it did. And seeing how it turned out. I'll excuse myself before the cops show up… Or anyone with the intension of hurting me for that matter …..**

 **BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are at chapter nine, enjoy.**

Chapter Start-

Jazz kept her grip on Dan as tight as she could without having the possibility of Dan choking because of her. The flight to the hospital was relatively slow and quiet. Neither of them said anything.

Judging by the content look on Dan's face Jazz assumed that he was enjoying the flight. And when he caught sight of her staring at him he just gave a wink and a smile that made the newly turned adult blush.

They landed in front of Amity Central Hospital. Personally Jazz had no idea why they called it that. Considering that it was the ONLY hospital in their small town shouldn't it be named 'First Amity Hospital?'...

Jazz also had no idea where she and her brother got their weird sense of humors from.

"And we're here." Dan landed in an alleyway beside the hospital. They were invisible till now so that no one could see them. There was a lot of people in front of the hospital and some police where there as well.

Obviously they were here to see their Ghostly hero aka Danny who was badly wounded from his battle.

One of the cops that spotted Dan and Jazz let them in.

Jazz because she was Danny's sister and Dan because he was missing an arm **[Ya don't say?]**

The two got in without much problems. And after finding out where Danny and her parents where Jazz motioned Dan to follow her. One of the nurses asked Dan if he was alright to which Dan replied and I quote "Don't worry about it. I'm as tough as I look."

"Shouldn't we do something about your arm?" asked Jazz.

"Don't worry I'll do something about it tomorrow." Dan waved her worries off.

"Well don't come to me for help when mom and dad start nagging you for it." Jazz rolled her eyes.

"You worry to much." Dan chuckled as they neared a door that had a couple of police in front of it, guarding it.

"Its my job to worry about you, you idiot." Jazz sighed at Dan then turned to the guard. "Is my brother and parents in there?"

"Yes Miss Fenton. You can go in now." The guard let her in. But stopped Dan when he was about to enter.

"..." a look from Dan had stopped the guards as they were. Their bodies slumped a little and their eyes seemed to lose their individuality for a moment till they also let them in.

Dan gave a slight grin as he also entered the room but that grin disappeared as soon as it came.

"Sam, Tucker. Your already here?" Jazz greeted the two teenagers.

"How could we not be? We heard Danny's Ghostly Wail all the way from within our homes." Sam replied.

"Your parents wouldn't tell us what happened." Tucker began. "So what happened?"

So Jazz told them what happened.

All this time Dan just sat in a corner on a chair and mentally sung a song to pass the time.

'Derp. Derpity de de derp derp. Derp. Derpity Derp... Derp?'

"And after that Dan flew us here." Jazz finished and went to check on her unconscious brother.

Sam and Tucker didn't know what to think. On one side the ghosts were back meaning no more boring everyday lives and on the other side the King of Ghosts aka Pariah Dark had come back.

"This is bad. The last time Pariah showed up he hijacked the entire city and even WITH the Fenton Exoskeleton armor Danny had a tough time beating him. And the FESA has been missing ever since the last time Pariah's ghost skeleton army attacked." Sam said.

"Tell me about it." Tucker groaned. Personally he was happy that the ghosts were back so they could spend less time in class though.

"Jazz! Your back." Jack stated the obvious.

"How's Danny?" she asked.

"The doctor already came. He said that Danny wasn't too badly injured just a mild crack on his skull and lots of fatigue." Maddie reassured her daughter.

"JUST a crack on his skull?" Jazz deadpanned at her parents complete disregard for their son's health.

"..." Maddie caught onto the look she was giving her and realize how she sounded. "I-I mean Danny heals at an incredible rate so his wounds should be healed by tomorrow."

"Yeah Jazzypants don't worry. Your brother is a Fenton he can take anything those pathetic and pesky ghosts can throw at him." Jack gave a winning grin.

"Speaking of which where is Dan?" Maddie asked.

"Here." Dan raised a hand. And everyone looked at him.

"Dude! What happened to your arm?!" Tucker all but shouted and everyone but Jazz kept in asking if he was okay. Jack went out to get a doctor to look at him even though Dan said no.

"I'm fine guys. Don't worry so much its just an arm.",Dan tried to make their worried stop.

Obviously that only made it worsen the situation.

"Just an arm?" Sam gave him a look.

"It'll grow back eventually." Dan shrugged. "No big deal"

Even Jazz looked surprised by that. And as they all gave him a look a sparkle appeared in Maddie's eyes cause she rushed up to the ghost with her eye beaming.

"Really?!" she looked rather excited "Could you let me do a few harmless experiments on you?"

"I would if you want me to but your home blew up remember?" Dan pointed out slowly. Unfortunately he was already sitting on a chair so he couldn't take a step back and yes he could go intangible but felt wayyyy to lazy for that.

Memories flooded back to the older Fenton woman's mind as she remembered seeing her home blowing up and leaving nothing more than rubble. The home she got into when she married her husband was destroyed. The home she had her precious little children. The home where Danny took his first steps. The home that felt like a family member to her was gone.

Tears welled up in her eyes as the memories kept coming and coming.

The corner of Dan's mouth twitched a little when he saw that and opened mouth to say something but Tucker beat him to the punch.

"Great going dude you made your mother cry." Tucker said and Sam smacked him in the back of his head.

"OW!"

"Come on now don't cry." he tried to make her stop.

"I'm-Im sorry I got a bit too emotional." wiping away the tears in he eyes Maddie smiled. "No one got hurt too badly and that's what matters."

"I couldn't agree more." Dan didn't really care about that but it got her to stop crying didn't it? "Since you guys don't have anywhere near to live why don't you stay with me for a while. in my apartment."

The older woman looked skeptical. "What? No! Your my son! What kind of parents would we be if we move in with our own son!?" Maddie interjected.

"Homeless Ones?" Dan suggested and Maddie got depressed again.

"Dan, be nice." Jazz glared and Dan apologized.

At that moment Jack came back with the doctor who said would take a look at Dan's arm.

-Line Break-

Dan stood at the front gate of his apartment with Jazz beside him. Jack and Maddie decided to stay with Danny in case he woke up.

"Together for less than 24 hours and your already moving in with me. I don't think even God knows what would happen in the next 12." Dan said, wiggling his eyebrows at Jazz who blushed crimson but also looked really annoyed.

"Just... shut up." Jazz uttered and went in.

"I'll be in there in a minute I need to talk to the landlord about everyone moving in." Dan said but Jazz didn't seem to care.

Dan sighed. "The things I do for my fans..."

Several moments passed and Dan stood not moving a muscle. "I'd invite you in but as far as I'm informed your not even supposed to be in this world for that matter."

The air replied to him with silence...

"I really don't want to waste time on unnecessary things so why don't you already show yourself..." Dan said as a figure showed itself behind him. "...Plasmius."

Plasmius narrowed his eyes at the strange man in front of him. "Either my mind and senses have stopped working as they should... Or your an incredibly good actor."

Dan looked impressed and turned to the halfa. "I must say that I am surprised. Only one person has ever been able to truly recognize when I'm acting. And _he_ is highly skilled at it."

To show how impressed he was Dan even clapped his hands a couple of times.

"Who are you?" Plasmius glared at Dan.

Dan smirked which unsettled Plasmius greatly. "That's not exactly the question that needs to be asked. The correct question begins with a 'what' rather than a 'who'."

Plasmius was about to ask what he meant when Dan turned around with a laugh echoing from his mouth.

"I'll see you around Boss." Dan proceeded towards the door. "Or should I call you 'Dermal Vasts' as the people of this world's now know you as?"

And he was gone.

Dan, whoever this man was knows exactly how to toy with people. How to control the emotions of others and was an excellent actor. For all Plasmius knew Dan was even lying about his name! This is bad... He seems to have already gained the trust of the Fenton family far more than what he ever was able to. Making them turn on each other... Won't be easy at all.

Dermal Vasts aka Vlad Plasmius aka Vlad Masters stood in shock. But that only lasted a few moments till he recovered from the realization of his cover being blown. "I don't know who you are Dan... But if Maddie gets hurt by you than the casualties on your side won't just be a missing arm..."

With the final words spoken Plasmius turned into pink smoke and disappeared into the wind.

-Chapter End-

 **You were all** **probably expecting Vlad to show up eventually so here he is I hope your happy. And before you ask yes this chapter IS a filler. I really hate fillers but this one was necessary for the story... I better go before my urge to kill myself takes over.**

 **Is it just me or is it that my fanfics tend to do stuff that I DON'T want to happen? It's like they have a mind of their own.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we are with chapter 10! Enjoy.** **Spoiler Alert! There will be another dream sequence in this chapter. A rather large one too.**

 **-Chapter Start-**

 _Blank..._

 _There was nothing in his field of vision._ _Everything was a blank._

 _Err. Blankish?_

 _It was all black._ _Somewhere off in the distance he could hear an odd sound emitting..._ _But he didn't care... Oddly enough._ _His vision got clearer eventually. And when it did get completely clear he only stared..._

 _He realized something._

 _He didn't care._ _Should he care?_ _Should he care that there were Steel Bars in front of him, standing in between him and the outer world?_ _Should he care that the room he was in was a dark room with no windows or doors? The only exit being the the one in front of him which was guarded by steel._ _Should he care that he couldn't feel anything from his bottom jaw?_

 _Should he care that his entire body was numb?_ _He didn't really care enough to know that if he cared enough of not._ _He never felt so..._

 _So ..._

 _So empty in His_ _life._ _It scared him..._ _Or it should have scared him?_ _He never felt so lifeless his whole life. So useless._ _He felt completely out of motivation._ _Even the motivation to exist seed to evade him like a plague_. _..._

 _With his eyes lifeless he only stared at the empty hall in front of him that was protected by bars of steel._ _After what felt like an eternity..._

 _Something happened..._ _Something unexpected._ _A figure of sorts appeared in front of His prone, near dead and unmoving form that was sitting on the concrete floor with his back against the walls._ _The face of said figure was completely blurred. He couldn't even tell what color eyes he was looking back at._

 _But for some reason. It felt as if he knew what kind of expression the figure was making on its(his?) face._ _A face of complete and utter disappointment._ _The figure shook his head sadly. And yet Danny felt nothing._ _Then the figure turner around and began to walk away..._ _That triggered something..._

 _Its almost as if an eternities worth of sadness and loneliness piled up on his heart and soul._ _"STOP! STOP! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I WANT TO EXIST! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"_ _He desperately tried to make those words come out of his mouth or any words for that matter. But they didn't._ _He could feel tears forming on his eyes and falling down his face like a waterfall._ _"PLEASE DON'T-" He was gone. "- leave..."_ _He was alone once again._

 _His gaze returned to the floor and he felt the nothingness consume his heart once more._ _Another second later something appeared in front of him once more._ _And this time it wasn't a person. It was an object._ _A Mirror._ _He forced his head up with all the strength and drive he could muster._ _Even though it was to just look at his reflection._ _His eyes met with another pair that consisted of Red and Green..._ _... Is that his face?_ _His face looked as if it no longer belonged to him. His face, body and hair was stained with Green and Red Blood._ _His cloths were stained with blood as well... Or what's left of them were stained with blood anyway._ _But that wasn't the only thing. He now knew as to why his lower jaw didn't move..._

 _No..._

 _It was more like His jaw_ couldn't _move._ _It was no longer connected to his upper jaw... The skin that attached his lower jaw to the upper was completely torn off._ _No... The tare was too clean to be considered as_ a tare.

 _His cheeks were_ cut off clean _so that they wouldn't connect to upper jaw. As if it was intentionally cut off with a knife. Hence the reason why his lower jaw was mostly immoveable._ _The sound of metal grinding against the concrete floor filled his ears. And the mirror disappeared._ _The mirror was replaced by a large buff human who stood in front of a few more humans._ _"Get up you monstrosity of a piece of trash." The buff man who wore a plain white Suit with a black tie, glove and boot along with sunglasses that gave him the perfect 'Men in Black(White?)' look said. "Its time for the experiments."_ _And then he inched his hand closer to Danny's face._ _His world turned black._

-Line Break-

Danny shot up from the bed that he was on. His mind was filled with constant and different sets of emotions.

It hurt.

It hurt.

It hurt!

His heart hurt so much! Almost as if it was torn apart and put together with complete disregard of how its supposed to be.

Tears started to come out of his eyes. He grabbed his face with both of his palms. Trying his hardest to stop crying.

He was gonna scream. He wanted to scream. He wanted the emptiness leave. He wanted to LIVE!

The tears didn't stop flowing and his crying was starter to make noise.

"Danny...?" he heard someone calling out to him.

He turned his head to follow the path the voice came from. Then his eyes met with a beautiful pair of violet eyes.

"Danny?!" alarmed by the tears in his eyes Sam rushed over to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

Danny stared at her as if he didn't believe that she was there. His stare began to unsettle her before he put one of his hands on her face. Caressing it gently like a delicate China piece he slammed his lips onto hers.

Sam, taken aback by the sudden turn of events wasn't able to respond instantly as she herself kissed back a few seconds after her boyfriend did.

The kissing was rather ruff but Sam had no complaints. She sort of liked it.

He pulled her in the bed and kept it up.

Sam squeaked but once again voiced no discomfort.

The two lovers vigorously kept kissing each other for a few minutes.

Danny, still feeling the lingering emptiness and sadness from before did the unthinkable.

His hand snaked his way to her rear and he gave a firm squeeze.

Sam, shocked by the sudden development stopped kissing and pushed him off the bed.

Danny made no sound as he fell on the ground with a thud.

Blinking in confusion Sam's mind finally registered what she did. "Danny! Are you alright?"

Danny rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears in his eyes that still remained and gave her a smile with his bloodshot eyes. "Y-Yeah. I'm sorry I overstepped my limits."

"What? No! Danny. I don't min-." Sam stopped herself from finishing that sentence. "Why were you crying? Are you hurt?"

Danny tried to lie by saying there was something in his eyes but Sam didn't by it.

"Please don't lie to me. I hate it when you lie to me." She softly replied to him as she pulled him up to the bed.

Danny looked a bit happy as he chuckled. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave me... I was never a good liar was I? Especially when it came to you."

He told her and Tucker everything. There never was any secrets between them.

So he told her about the dream he had and Sam found herself unable to speak the words necessary for a few moments.

"Danny." She began as she placed her palm to the side of Danny's head, a sweet smile spreading across her lips. "I don't completely understand what your dream was about but I want you to- I _Need_ you to know that I'll never leave you. I love you too much for that.

Danny melted into her soft touch as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the heat that came from her body. The outside world mostly got muted out for a few moments as he savoured this moment itself.

Sam kissed her boyfriend in his forehead, adding another few words to their conversation. "Don't ever think that'd I'd leave you. You understand me?

Danny nodded and slowly leaned in and kissed the love of his life.

Sam kissed back. This time there was no fierce passion or primal lust. Only a need for love.

-Line Break-

Jazz woke up and yawned, opening her mouth wide like a hippopotamus and she suddenly froze.

"Jazz honey. Everything alright?" Dan woke too noticing her discomfort. **[Well isn't that convenient? Do you even sleep at night dude? Creeeepy! Then again I was the one who made you the way you are...]** "Did you just call me a hippopotamus?" she asked and Dqn made a weird face. **[Wait! How the hell did she...?]** "... Looks like someone had a wild dream." He wiggled his eye brows. "Like last night."

"Do you really want me to hit you this early in the morning?" Jazz asked after getting up and out of his one armed embrace.

"..." Dan got up himself, facing her directly. "You know I like it when you punish me." **[Wow dude let's keep this T rated.]** Jazz blushed her face becoming as ted as her hair and Dan lifted her up in a manner people use to lift light weighed Potato Sacks. He'd have done it bridal style but he still had one arm missing.

"Time for a bath." Dan said hearing his 'sister' squeak. Her squeak only made Dan laugh.

-Line Break-

Danny sat on the hospital bed with Sam in front of him feeding him sliced apples.

"I love it when you spoil me." Danny grinned and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Where's mom and dad?" she heard him ask.

Their downstairs the last time I saw them. Probably talking to a doctor.

"W-What about Jazz and Tucker?" Danny asked with a blush thinking back a few minutes ago when he finally noticed that he was in a hospital. Actually he didn't even notice that he had a hospital gown on him till Sam said she felt uncomfortable seeing him naked.

Safe to say that this ISN'T how Danny wanted her to see him naked the first time on their relationship.

"Tucker went home yesterday. Jazz went to stay with Dan for the night.

"..." Hearing that completely turned Danny's mood off as his expression darkened.

Sam raised an eye brow at him and being as she was she couldn't help but ask what was going on in his mind.

Danny fidgeted under her stare cause he had no intention nor the will to say what the issue was.

After a couple of minutes Danny couldn't take it anymore and caved.

"Yesterday... Before Fright Knight attacked..m. I saw something I shouldn't have..."

Danny trailed off and Sam narrowed her eyes.

"I saw them... having _(Beep)_ " Danny made a face that showed pure shame and disgust.

Sam sat on the chair with a blank expression on her face.

Danny blinked thinking to himself if he broke her.

Sam quietly stood up and walled away.

For a moment Danny thought that he'd call out to her but decided not to and let her digest the information that he gave her.

He sat there. Trying his best not to let his thoughts wander near the dream or yesterday's 'mishap'.

And a few moments later his parents entered the room.

-Chapter End-

 **This chapter may have seemed like filler to most of you but this chapter was necessary for the story as Danny needs to understand the hidden meaning behind those dreams.** **I'll see you all next chapter. And don't forget to write a review!**

 **-Ciao**


	11. Chapter 11

**No more ANs. Their unnecessary cause no one is probably reading them anymore. Which brings out the question why am I still writing this story? Simple. I have no clue.** **But one thing is for sure. Now that I have no one to impress and have no expectations to meet, I can update as late(or early but I highly doubt it. I'm one those people who believe that nothing is 100%) as I want to.**

Chapter One-

Danny watched his parents as they seemed to want to tell him something but couldn't.

"So..." He trailed off not knowing what to say. "What happened after I passed out yesterday?"

The older Fenton's shared a glace at each other in unison, in one hand Danny would find out eventually that their home was destroyed. On the other hand he'll keep blaming himself because of it.

"You see son. The thing is, nothing lasts forever. What matters most is that no one got hurt and we still have each other." Jack said. He was never good at explaining let alone about emotional stuff. Neither was his wife. They just weren't that kind of people. And that's also the reason why they felt attracted to the other back in college.

"Where are you going with this?" Danny felt really confused. What were they even talking about?

"Their saying that the Fenton Works building got destroyed and now you have no where to live." Dan suddenly barged in the room, singlehandedly explaining what they were trying to say... Pun intended.

Danny noticed the missing arm but decided not to mention it. "What? Our house was destroyed?! How?!"

"Well for one Fright Knight blasted me in the face and I landed on the house. Also the Ghost Portal exploded." Dan explained.

"What did I tell you about manners?!" Jazz exclaimed in anger at Dan cause he charged in the room without knocking.

"What?" Dan replied nonchalantly. "Its not like they were sleeping in here."

Jazz gave an annoyed pout at Dan who just laughed it off.

"Ah your back." Jack welcomed Dan and Jazz.

"Yeah. But I'll be leaving soon though I got work to go to." Dan mentioned his new job. "So I just thought that I'd come and see how things were going on here."

"Going to work?" Maddie blinked. "Are you sure you should go to work with a missing limb?"

"I was wondering about that." Danny said. He didn't really care but he didn't want them to know that.

"Oh right." Dan looked sheepish. Even though he was older than Danny it was amazing how alike they looked even with being over 12 years apart in age. "I forgot about that."

"How does one forget about a missing arm?" Jazz deadpanned. Sometimes she wondered what she saw in him.

For a moment Dan didn't say anything and took his jacket off completely exposing his one armed body to the worldworld.

"Don't worry. I could have done this yesterday but I felt too lazy." Dan spoke them pointed what was left of his arm in the air and his eyes began to glow a mystical blue color ever so slightly.

Then the most amazing thing happened.

A new bone began to sprout from his arm that bleed little to none. The blood vessels grew and new, healthy and red colored muscles began to appear from the bone and in less than 5 seconds Dan's missing arm was fully restored to its original condition. As if it was there all along.

Jazz looked surprised. She thought he was kidding when he said he could have regrown his arm like a plant.

But the other Fenton's looked completely baffled if not awed. Danny jumped from his bed. And got in front of Dan's face.

"Please Teach me how to do that!" Danny had sparkles in his eyes.

The others couldn't help but giggle at the young boy's eccentricity and eagerness to learn a new ability.

Dan simply looked amused. "We'll talk all you want after I'm back from work."

With that he put his jacket back on and exited the room but not before asking Jazz to escort him to the front entrance of the hospital. Jazz of course did as he said telling her parents that she'll be right back.

Danny frowned at that. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

Noticing his sudden mood change his mother couldn't help but ask if he was feeling ill.

Danny of course didn't want that secret to get exposed... yet. He may not have been a fan of his future distorted self anymore but he didn't want to damage Jazz's reputation.

-Line Break-

Dan walked out of the building with Jazz in toe then he turned around and spoke.

"When Danny gets discharged from the hospital take them to my apartment..." He gave her the room keys. "Unfortunately since there are two bedrooms only you'll have to share."

Jazz took the keys and put them in her pockets. "When will you be back?"

"Probably late at night. Its my first day so I gotta work hard." Dan replied then kisses her. "I'll be going now."

"..." Jazz blushed, being kissed in broad daylight in front of all these people.

Dan kept looking at her for a couple of seconds then frowned. "This is the part where you say goodbye and wish me a good day like a newlywed should."

Jazz blushed more and looked angry at him for making such a suggestion. She made a motion as if she was going to hit him and he scurried off in a hurry laughing like an idiot.

She gave a smile at his retreating form. "Have a good day... dear."

Realizing what she said she gave a shocked look. Did she really just do that?

-Line Break-

Danny watched on from the window and scowled at them. What was Jazz doing? She'd never do something like that?! Even if it was he who she was talking to. Being a human with ghost powers had it perks. Such WS enhanced vision and hearing. But sometimes it really did more harm then good.

The more he thought about it the more angry he got. She was his SISTER for gods sake! He'd never do something like that with his sister.

Unless. Dan wasn't who he said he was.

But that's impossible. Dan knew _things._ _Things_ no one ever should have about him. About his deepest fears and darkest secrets. _Things_ that he didn't even tell Sam and Tucker about...

Unless, he could read minds...

He's seen enough SciFi movies to know that physics could not only read people's minds but also control other people.

The more he thought about it the more it made sense.

But wait...

Dan had a ghost form that resembled quite like Danny's own so the chances of Dan telling the truth wasn't that small either.

It seems that Danny needs to do more investigation before coming to an answer.

"Danny?" Maddie noticed her younger sons downed expressions. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Danny gave her a fake smile. She seemed to have bought it cause she gave a smile of her own then returned to her husband and began to talk about something that Danny didn't quite care for.

At that moment Jazz decided to enter the room.

The two of their eyes met and Danny turned away from her.

Jazz tensed at his reaction. And couldn't help but wonder if he knew what they were doing behind his back. Behind their parents back.

-Line Break-

"And this is it." Jazz opened the gate with the key. The Fenton's walked in their new temporary home.

"Nice place." Danny commented. It was true. For being a single working man this was quite a lot. And with the rent surprisingly as low as it was its quite a catch. Danny couldn't help but wonder if Dan would let him have this place after he leaves cause for one thing Danny would have to move put of his house eventually and this place was just the kind of place he needs.

"Donny worry guys its only for a few months. We've talked to the President and he said that he already has people working on rebuilding our home." Jack assured them.

"Why would the President of all people want to help us?" Danny asked.

"Well for one thing no one forgot that you saved the earth and mankind from destruction." Maddie explained.

Danny frowned. He didn't help people just so that they'd help him too. He helped people because he wanted to. Because it was the right thing to do. Because it was the thing Sam would want him to do. Because it made her happy. And what made her happy also made him happy...

-Line Break-

In the deepest confines of the parallel dimension that was dubbed as the 'Ghost Zone' by many in the human world. And after being called that for so many years the name had stuck.

The Dimension was like the universe. Ever expanding and as always creating more and more inhabitants day by day. Its just how things worked.

Luckily... Or should he say unluckily. The more time seemed to have passed the more weaker the ghosts spawner became. It seems people have become less obsessive about things in the world of the living. Or rather people are starting to 'repent' and 'forgive' for their own sins. As if that was gonna spare them from the intense lashing they'd receive in the pits of hell.

He should know. He was in that position a long. Long. Time ago.

Becoming a Ghost was intensional for him. He had already seen the horrors life and death had to offer him. And he was quite bored of it. Becoming a god wasn't but he couldn't complain.

The power he has now. Can only be pared by another god like him. Be a fallen one or still one in it's glory.

Everyone either feared or respected him. He has plenty of servants and followers to prove his power.

And speaking of servants...

"Where is Fright Knight?" Pariah Dark, One of the strongest beings to ever exist and glide in the abyss of the Ghost Zone, Asked.

He didn't even particularly ask anyone But that didn't mean he didn't expect an answer to come out eventually.

"My Lord." One of his skeletal generals came forth, literally out of nowhere less than 20 seconds after he asked rthe question. "I have news from the Human World..."

Pariah's emotionless gaze made the skeleton uneasy. Truthfully he was forced to come and report by his colleges. None wanting to take the wrath of their fearsome leader on this own.

"Commander Fright Knight has been... Defeated." The skeleton said. "An unknown ghost has destroyed him. The name and origins of this ghost is still yet unknown." The Skeleton would have swallowed but he had no throat or saliva to swallow.

"..." Pariah's gaze hardened and the puny ghost in front of him felt like he was gonna piss ectoplasm. " Leave me to my thoughts."

The ghost mustered up all the courage he had and walked out of the room.

Once again he was on his own.

Fright Knight? Defeated?! It was obviously not that Phantom boy for he had no where near that strength or power to battle the Fright.

"So a new character has appeared in the middle of my conquest of taking over Earth." He spoke out loud then grinned like a madman. "This... Should be interesting."

And as for Fright Knight. He'd respawn eventually. Being immortal had many perks. Perks that work in wondrous ways...

-Line Break-

Danny slept on the floor where Dan was kind enough to get a futon for him.

Or at least tried to sleep. But the dream from earlier made it impossible for him to sleep.

Eventually that lack of want to sleep frustrated him to the point of being angry.

Hearing footsteps he turned around on his bed to face his sister who had went out to use the restroom.

The anger somehow intensified when he thought of her. Or more specifically, Dan. His so called future self .

After a few minutes later she returnes. and plopped back onto the guest bed that she was using for now.

"...Jazz?" He spoke up.

"Hmm?" she asked back. Half asleep.

"We need to talk." he pulled the cat out of the bag rather harshly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sigh... whatever...** **-Chapter Start-**

Danny waited in silence. His back turned to his sister who was on the bed beside him. And he waited for her to reply.

"...? Can't this wait till morning? Its like 3 AM..." Jazz murmured, half asleep.

"..." Danny was quiet once more.

"Little Brother?" Jazz asked again. Turning to face his back which was turned to her.

"I know your secret. I know about you and Dan..." Danny said after his silence.

This time Jazz's sleep broke.

Forcing the urge to get up or panic, Jazz put on a Poker-face. "... I see..."

"?!" Danny's eyes shot open and his body stiffened even though he didn't move from his position. Clenching his fingers tight and making a fist, Danny gritted his teeth.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?!" Danny almost shouted out his words. Then forced his voice and anger down with willpower. "You _let my future self bang-_ How could you even do something like that?! He's your _BROTHER_ for God's sake!"

"Danny calm-" Jazz tried to speak but Danny cut in.

"Don't you _dare._ Don't you _DARE_ tell me to calm down." Danny sneered. His voice still low yet rising more and more by each word. "What even made you think about doing something like that?! That's just downright disgusting!"

"Danny-"

"Its just wrong on so many levels!" Danny's voice was getting higher after each word. He sat up then turned to face her. "He's a sick, degenerated bastard who's parading around with my name and having _sex_ with his own sister with me in the next room. Your _MY_ sister and he's-"

 _!SLAP!_

Danny's face stung as a red hand print became more and more visible by the second.

He couldn't believe it. Jazz who never laid a hand on him, never even cursed or yelled at him no matter what he did... No matter how stupid he acted or how angry he got at her. Well she did yell at him a few times but she didn't really mean what she said.

She... slapped him?

Jazz was no longer on the bed as she too sat in front of him on the cold stone floor. Her hand stretched out, not moving for a few minutes.

All this time Danny kept on looking at her with wide eyes. His left hand on his stinging cheek...

"Don't speak like you know him..." Jazz wasn't able to find the words necessary to finish the sentences she wanted to speak. Or even completely express herself for that matter. After what felt like an eternity to her she spoke once more. "Danny... *sigh* little brother. Danny you see, the thing is that Dan is... different from you. He's gone through his fare share of life and tragedies. If not more than what he deserved. He lost his friends... his family. He lost everything. Yet he still moves on. I don't know what happened to the version of me in his world and I don't want to know either. His own son died right in front of him and he stood powerless, completely unable to do anything about it. Worse yet, It was his on fault that his son died. I don't want to leave him. Not to his lonesome where despair and hatred could take over him in an instant. He may not be the you I'm used to... But he's still my brother. I just love him too much for that..."

"..." Danny had no idea what to say. He didn't know that. He still didn't quite care about what kind of things the older version of him went through but it was obvious that Jazz had high regards of him. And he didn't want to risk making her cry...

Or take another slap to the face...

"I'm... Sorry." Danny apologized with a low tone. His apology made Jazz smile softly.

"Don't be..." Jazz pulled Danny into an embrace, surprising the teen a but it got no resistance out of him. "Your my brother too. And no matter what happens, I'll still be with you and support you."

She kisses His forehead after pulling him out of her chest.

Danny blushed pink. Memories and images flushes into his brain and he forces them out.

Jazz smirked her lips parting from his forehead she said. "If I remember correctly it was only 8 years ago you used to tell me that You'd marry me when you grow up."

"Oh shut up." Danny snapped back at her without any malice in his words. "I was a kid back then."

Jazz giggled at his antics. "You still are."

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed. Offended. "I take offense in that!"

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight. It'll be just like old times." Jazz suggested.

Danny avoided eye contact with a small blush on his face but didn't decline her offer. "Fine. But only if you don't tell anyone."

"I promise..." Jazz began. "It'll be our little secret."

-Line Break-

Dan was laid on his back on the couch that was on the living room of his apartment. An annoyed scowl on his face threatened to rip it off of his handsome face.

"How... infuriating." Danny spoke with little care for who might be hearing him. But then again he could tell if anyone heard him.

Just like how he could tell every single word Danny and Jazz spoke to the other only a few seconds ago. He didn't even need to move from his spot on the piece of furniture that he was using as a bed to know what transpired between the two siblings. Danny's voice had risen to volumes that it shouldn't have and Dan had to use his powers to create a sound barrier so that no one would have heard that. Or more particularly. Jack and Maddie.

"That naïve and annoying little brat never ceases to amuse me. It's odd to imagine that I was COMPLETELY like him when I was his age. Then again he hasn't gone through half the shit I have these past 'few' years. I'm quite surprised that I haven't killed that little _(BEEP)_ yet."

Dan didn't need sleep to survive. Or food for that matter. Its one of the many perks of being who he was. Or rather WHAT he IS NOW.

So it gave him plenty of time to plan ahead for the future of the past version of himself.

-Line Break-

Danny woke up surprised at how early he woke up. He literally the first person to wake up in the household.

Errr. The first among His family members anyway.

He found himself on the same bed as his sister who was snuggling closer to him and using him like a body pillow.

Unfortunately his eyes and head were trapped in her well endowed breasts to see the blissful expression on her face...

Turning intangible Danny was able to escape his sister's bear hug that she had him on.

Jazz mumbled in her sleep about Bearbert and not going away but other than that there were no signs of her awakening from her beauty sleep.

Danny sighed. He wasn't gonna get any sleep anytime soon so might as well so to the living room and watch TV or something.

Imagine his surprise when he saw Dan up and Also making breakfast.

Wait... Dan can cook?!

"I'm rather surprised yo see that your making breakfast. I was never quite good at it. I should learn though, considering mom has no idea how to cook." Danny spoke up and dab replied without turning to his younger self.

"Just because your useless doesn't mean that I'm the same. We might be the same person but our tastes and interests are far too different for you to comprehend, boy." Dan replied, flipping a pancake with the spatula on his hand.

A vein mark popped on Danny's brain but Danny bit his tongue to fightback with a retort. He promised Jazz that he'd get along with his future version but one could only hold on their anger for so long.

"Oh Danny my naïve friend that's just how humans work. Don't think too highly of yourself for not wanting to fightback against me. Humans tend to ignore what they don't want to believe. While we're on that topic I'd like you to know that you can't win in a verbal contest against me." Dan turned with a smirk. His Love the Chef or die apron in full view.

More vein marks appeared on Danny but he swallowed his pride and anger down, he sat down on the chair that was in the living room which he could have swore that wasn't there last night when he came in this apartment. "Thank you for that information. I'll keep it in mind."

Dan raised his eyebrows at Danny's reply to his taunts then smirked. "I'm not surprised that you've learned how to let everyone walk over you like that. Considering the fact your dating an annoying, bossy _(beep)_ like Sa-...!"

Dan stopped his sentence when Danny ran up to the older man and tightly gripped the collar of the white shirt that Dan was wearing under the apron. "I've just about had enough of your _(beep)_."

Dan stood silent for a few moments, glaring back at the younger teen with eyes that struck a never before known level of Fear into Danny's very soul and then smirked as he put the spatula on his hand down. "Oh Danny, hasn't anyone ever told you? When you grab a man's collar like that..."

He trailed off and Danny found himself pushed against the wall, face first with his arm bent backwards into a lock. "...Your literally asking for an _(beep)_ whopping."

A burnt smell filled the air and the older man let go of Danny who's heart was beating like crazy.

On a side note, Danny noted that Dan's hand was cold as ice.

"My waffles!" Dan cries out and quickly hit the smoking electronic machine with an ice beam. A couple of seconds after he made a weird and goofy face. "Now that I think about it maybe I shouldn't have done that."

It unnerved Danny to see that Dan turned from a scary psychotic murderer attitude to a weird clumsy moron in the span of 2 seconds.

"Well I think I have enough waffles made anyway." Dan nodded and began to take off his apron.

"Just what's your problem with me?!" Danny almost shouted.

Dan paused in the middle of untying the knot and gave Danny a stern look. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? After what you tried with Jazz last night on me?"

"...?!" Danny's fave instantly began to heat up. "What are you talking about?! Nothing happened!"

" I wasn't talking about anything sexual you moron." Dan said with a frown and then a scowl. " I was talking about how you tried to make Jazz turn on me."

Danny's eyes widen in shock. "H-How?"

"This is my home. My territory. There is literally nothing that happens in this house that I don't know of. I can even tell you the exact number of times Jack snored last night." Dan explained. "An unimaginable level of power is just within your reach Daniel. But you're much too naive and smitten for Sam to even make a grab for it... I've had breakfast already do I'll be leaving in a few minutes. But before I leave I'll tell you one thing young Phantom."

Dan's eye flared a ghostly green then he disappeared and reappeared beside Danny, placing a hand on the younger male's shoulder before Danny could even feel what happened. Leaning closer Dan whispered in Danny's ears. "You meddle too much in my stuff and I won't hesitate to make you suffer or take away everything that matters to you."

Danny felt a shiver run up his spine as Dan gave a larger than life grin after saying that. And not the heart warming one either.

"Now if you excuse me I have work to do." and with that he left leaving the young ghost shivering in fear.

'... M-M-Monster...' Danny thought in immense fear. It felt like he was completely tied up with ropes as strong as metal chains. His body wasn't listening to him because of the fear.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Wow, Danny boy you better be careful. I know both who AND what Dan exactly is and after what I did to create him I'm afraid even I can't save you if he gets too pissed off kid. There are much worse things out there than death. That's all I will tell you.**

 **On a side note for all you kids out there. NEVER. AND I MEAN NEVER! Grab a man by the collar of his shirt cause that's the moment you declare 'WaR' on them. And like it or not you WILL fight each other in the future if not that very moment.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm... Very surprised to see a review all of a sudden after all these weeks but of well. I take what I can get my hands on** **and as a great man once said.** "Take All you can and Give NOTHING back!" **Here is chapter 13. So enjoy my children while the fun lasts. Rejoice! For it is an update that almost none of you have been waiting for.**

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

Danny stood in that very exact spot that he had been for a full 10 minutes or so. His legs quivering in fear and his body refused to move a muscle.

Finally they have out and Danny fell on his knees.

"*Gasp*Gasp*Gasp*" Danny breathes in and out, sweat pouring down his eyebrows. It was only a matter of time till he calmed down. Catching his breath Danny stood up but still used the dining table for support. "This is embarrassing." Danny chuckled a little trying to fool himself about the fear that was rooted deep inside him.

It was embarrassing though. Considering his entire body was covered in 'sweat'(Note the air quotes) . His pants more than others. His 'sweat'(?) was falling on the ground and making a small puddle.

Quickly he turned the floor and the furniture intangible and the sweat fell down the floor into the lower room. Then he floated towards and into the shower.

 _ **-Later-**_

Danny sat, quietly having breakfast with his family with no Dan this time. Just like the good old days when life was simpler with no Pariah Dark or a never ending skeleton ghost army that was going to take over the world.

But this sure as hell is more boring.

"So mom, Dad. What will you do about work?" Danny asked, starting a conversation to an otherwise calm and uneventful morning.

"Well we talked about it with Dermal. He said that he's gonna get us a Job at the lab of DALV CORP for the moment. We're gonna go over there after breakfast." Maddie explained and both the Fenton siblings nodded their heads in understanding.

"Yeah. We may not need the money now its just way to boring at home with nothing to do." Jack whined and Maddie added a side comment .

"Besides, we can't mooch off Dan for too long. He may be almost as old as us and from another alternate reality but he's still our son. And your brother."

Danny nodded. He understood where they were coming from. Being in debt to your own child when you weren't retired or had a source of income was the pinnacle of retarded parenting. On a side note calling Dan his 'brother' wasn't something Danny appreciated bit he didn't show his discomfort

"Jazz?"

" I'm just gonna stay home today."

Hmm that left Danny himself with nothing to do for a few hours. Or at least till Sam and Tucker came back from class. He would have gone too but his books were destroyed in the explo-

*DING DONG*

The sudden ringing of the front gate alerted them.

"GHOST!" Jack yelled and took out his ecto pistol/gun.

Maddie went to the front door and peeked outside to see their visitor.

"Honey calm down its just the police from yesterday we met at the hospital." Maddie calmed her husband then opened the door for the policeman.

"Ah. I was searching for you since yesterday." The officer, Terry was his name, said. "Greetings Fenton household. It was rather hard to get a hold of you after you left the hospital yesterday."

"Terry! My man! Have you come to listen to me blab about ghosts?!" Jack put his arm around the smaller man's shoulder.

Danny seemed surprised that his father already found a friend. But then again it wasn't in his nature to make many enemies.

Officer Terry visibly paled, His blond hair shook as he relied with a shuttering "N-No." to the older man.

"You see, Sir, my men found a few things from the rubble of you destroyed home. I just brought them here for you to reclaim it." Officer Terry said, inching away from Jack every second by a millimeter.

That brightened up everyone's mood.

-Line Break-

A slightly burnt album that had their family photos.

Some of their Ecto weapons which were damaged slightly but still within working conditions. Two Fenton Thermoses. Once again damaged but repairable.

Their RV or as Jack likes to call it. "The Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle". Once again very badly damaged but repairable with time and man hours.

"Of course." With a deadpanned expression, Danny's shoulders slumped in annoyance as he stared at the small pile of books that belonged to him. Or more specifically, his school books. "A full four story building got destroyed, everything was either broken, burnt or damaged in some sorts but the only thing that came back COMPLETELY unharmed was educational books... Where the hell are my games DAMN IT?!"

"Danny!" Maddie scolds. "Mind your language!"

"Sorry mom." Danny suddenly found his feet more interesting then everything else on the road.

"Are any of my stuff here?" Jazz asked hopefully some of her books survived.

"I'm afraid not. This is all we found that was salvageable. This is all that survived."

Jazz's shoulders visibly slumped in disappointment.

"Well at least we now no what we're gonna do today." Danny said to no one in particular.

"We? Young man YOU are going to school."

"Dang It... It was still worth a shot though"

 _ **-Line Break-**_

Danny ran fast with every ounce of his being.

"Make way!" he yelled out loud even though there was no one in the hallways.

He opened the door, breathing in and out heavily like he ran a marathon. Which is exactly what he felt like he did. But it was already too late.

"Mister Fenton." Lancer raised an eyebrow. "Its either come early or don't come at all. Please feel free to pick one."

"But-"

"C'mon Sir. Its just this once. Forgive him already!" A random student. *Cough Cough* Tucker faking another persons voice *Cough cough* said .

All the other children agreed and in the end Lancer had to admit defeat.

 _ **-After Class-**_

The day was mostly uneventful, no ghost attacks whatsoever. It was almost as if things were peaceful once again. But for most part, Sam avoided Danny and Tucker. When Tucker asked what happened Danny only replied " You don't want to known Trust me." and left it at that.

Then again its only lunchtime. They'll talk when class is over. It'll be less dramatic and few people will know...

 _ **-DALV CORP-**_

The Fenton couple stood in front of Dermal till the other man motioned them to sit on the chair in front of him.

"Thank you for seeing us in such short notice."Jack and Dermal shook hands. What? Jack knew how to act professional wen the time calls for it.

"No worries my friends." Dermal smiled at them.

 _ **-Fenton Current/Temporary Household-**_

Jazz lied on her back on the bed she slept in with Danny last night.

With nothing to do and no friends near she had nowhere to go nor anything to do at the moment. Most of her friends were still back in their dormitories in College.

She closed her eyes and tried to let sleep overcome her. But a few minutes later she felt something brush against her skin.

Alarmed she opened her eyes only to see Dan's face. The sudden appearance of Dan made her almost jump in shock. Even through she was under the larger man she flailed a little bit.

She calmed down with him still over her smaller figure. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Meh." Dan shrugged. "Work was boring so I left a clone there to work for me. Besides... Its more fun here. I get to have a wonderful time with you."

Jazz gave an annoyed sigh but that didn't stop her from blushing. "Well. We could go on that date you promised me yesterday."

"Sure." Dan nodded but then smirked. "Right after my _wonderful_ _time._ "

"No wait!" Jazz squeaked out but Dan had already begun with His so called fun time.

 ** _-Hours Later, after school-_**

The three friends walled side by side and Sam seemed to have finally stopped avoiding them. Which lead to Tucker asking what happened and Danny explaining his future self's "Intimate" relationship with his sister.

"Honestly speaking..." Tucker began, looking up a bit at the blue and clear Sky's above him and his friends. "That kinda turns me on..."

Sam gave him a look of pure disbelief but Danny only sighed. "Figured that Tuckers' perverted side would show up now of all times."

Danny muttered but no one seemed to notice.

They walked passed an alleyway when Tucker suddenly the African-American teen stopped from his daydream and spoke. "Could you guys wait here for a bit? I need to go check on something."

Tucker either didn't care for their answer or just ignored them when Sam asked why.

He went into the alleyway but came back a few minutes later. But when he did he came back rather depressed. Weird considering he was very cheerful just a few minutes ago.

"Tucker what's wrong?" Sam asked but when Tucker didn't reply the couple shared a look of concern with each other.

"Hey Tuck." Danny placer a hand on the African American teen.

That seed to break him out of his daze as Tucker gave Danny a surprised expression.

"Wh-Wha?"

"You alright?" Danny asked, the concern in his voice clear as daylight.

"Yeah. Its just that. A friend of mine disappeared a few days back. And I'm really worried for him." Tucker explained.

The moment Danny heard that his hero switch got turned on. "What do you mean?"

Tucker got caught off hard at Danny's sudden change in demeanor. "Dude chill out. He's a hobo. They tend to do that often ."

That seemed to calm the couple down but also got them very confused. 'Your friends with a homeless person?"

"What? He's a good friend and he loves meat. I can be friends with ANYONE who likes meat. I have a life outside of you two, you know?!" Tucker snapped back. "My entire life doesn't revolve around you two... Well not all of it anyway"

The couple shares a look of concern.

"Can you at least tell me how he looks like?" Danny asked ."Considering there hasn't been a ghost attack recently and my house got destroyed I literally have nothing to do after homework and dinner. and because of that I got used to sleeping late at night meaning I couldn't sleep before 2AM even if my life depended in it."

Tucker frowned at is best friend but caved in.

 _ **-Midnight-**_

Exactly 12:00, the time was. And Danny flew out of the room he shared with Jazz, invisible and intangible so that he wouldn't wake her up.

Going to the top of the building Danny took a look around to see if anyone was there.

With one more look around he jumped to prepare for his flight around town.

"Going somewhere?"

The unexpected question from an unexpected voice startled the young Halfa. It causes him to lose balance and almost fall down to the ground below him .

Turning around after regaining his composure Danny came face to face with the owner of His voice.

His blood ran cold. Much older than it is in his ghost form. And he was in his ghost form right now.

"H-How did you?"

"I know everything that happens in my territory, kid. I thought I already told you that."

Dan stood with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. He also had reading glasses in his face that made him look more intimidating than before. Oddly enough cause that made people look like a nerd. **(No Offense, I wear them too you know.)**

"Well? Answer the question."

Danny swallowed hard and Danny swallowed fast. ."Um. Uh. Y-You see. O-O-One of Tucker's friends disappeared a few days back. So I'm just g-going out to look for him."

"Do you even know how he looks like?" Dan asked skeptically.

"Y-Yeah." Danny nodded and handed Hus older counterpart s photo.

Dan released his raised arms that crossed in front of his chest to look at the photo then returned it to Danny. "Be back soon you have school tomorrow."

Danny nodded and flew away fast and didn't look back.

Dan was about to return back inside his apartment look till he scrunched up his face and spoke

"Wait wasn't that the guy I_" Dan spoke but those specific two words had no audio in them to clarify what he just said. **(I'm Evil XD)** " _a few fays back?... Meh! It doesn't matter, he's dead anyway."

And with that he returned back into the building.

-With Danny-

Danny flew high. Not as high as he usually does when he just goes out for a stroll. He was flying to look for someone this time around.

Stopping all of a sudden he looked around too see if anyone was near.

*Gasp* Danny's mouth opened and a wisp of blue mist came out. Alarmed by the sudden turn of events Danny frantically kept looking around for a ghost. Then he noticed a shadow coming out from an alleyway. The shadowed figure _flew_ away, in a rather slow pace and Danny knew that was a ghost.

Following the ghost for a few minutes to an abandoned warehouse Danny jumped out of his hiding spot and made his presence known.

"I've been waiting for a ghost to show up these past few days. I desperately NEED to get some frustration out of my systems." Danny cracked his knuckles and the ghost turned round.

Turning pale at the figure in front of him Danny shuttered out. "B-Box Ghost? W-W-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

 _ **-Chapter End-**_

 **OHHHHH! I wonder what happened... Well i already know what happened so your the ones who doesn't! You'll have to read next weeks chapter to find out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**...** **...** **...** **...** **What? Its not like I'm supposed to write an AN at the start of EVERY chapter...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **..**

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

Danny watched in shock of what remained of the Box Ghost. A large amount of fear was also seeded inside his very soul.

The blue skinned dead warehouse worker couldn't look any worse for wear. His left arm was gone. Green ectoplasm falling from his severed ghost limb like a plague but that wasn't all. His body was covered in ectoplasm as well. His beanie was gone and hair very messy. He also had this soulless look in his eyes that Danny never had the pleasure of seeing in real life before this very moment.

"Hello Ghost Child." Box Ghost gave a smile despite his very tired and pain filled expression. And even though he smiled Danny could see the emptiness behind those eyes. "How are you doing today? Its so nice to see you after such a long time..."

"Boxy..." Danny didn't like the annoying ghost as much as he always beat Box Ghost up for being persistent, he never outright wanted something. Something like _THIS_ to happen to him. "What... Happened to you?"

"Oh you know..." Boxy trailed off. Swinging his head side to side with a playful expression on his face. "Nothing much, Pariah Dark has reappeared. He 'killed' my family and is 'killing' virtually every other ghost in the Ghost Zone. So, the usual."

Danny's eyes widened in shock as his body starts to tremble. "Y-Your... family?... You mean Lunch Lady and Box Lunch?."

While Danny had yet to meet Box Lunch he knew of the little ghost's eventual existence thanks to Clockwork a long time ago.

The name of his family seemed to snap Box Ghost out of whatever delusions he had about the current surge of events and his body started to tremble in fear. His fell on his butt and clutched his head with his one arm That was still at least on his body. Gripping his hair tightly he spoke "Box Lunch. My little girl. Where are you dear?! Its late! Come home to daddy and mommy dear!"

Box Ghost's face morphed into a twisted smile as he started to laugh and repeat what he said over and over again.

Danny could feel his body beginning to tense up and he made a grab for his Fenton Thermos. With his hand still shaking like a cellphone put on vibration **(There it is again, me and my weird ways... I should see a doctor)** he placed a hand in Box Ghost's shoulder.

"Box Ghost! Box Ghost! Get a hold of yourself!"

The blue skinned man froze, feeling Danny's touch. He let go of his head before his shoulders slumped and he gave Danny a look that reminded him too much of _That Dream_.

Danny was unsure of what to expect.

But _this._ This is _too much._

 _"Please... Kill me."_

A loud CLANG spread throughout the warehouse. The Fenton Thermos rolled on the ground to an eventual halt as the sound of metal softly grinding against the floor stopped.

That look. It reminded him too much. Too much.

 _Of that dream._

Danny stood motionless, his body unmoving and mind blank. Palm still placed on Box Ghost's shoulder but there was no grip... No force being used. There was just...

Nothing.

"You're wish... Is granted."

The instant those words echoed throughout the warehouse a Greenish Red beam sped past Danny's head and...

!BOOM!

!SPAT!

Box Ghosts entire head was blown off. The body of said ghost fell on the ground. In a rather unsavory position if I may add.

Danny broke out of his daze only seconds after what happened and turned his head so fast that it threatened to rip out and fall off his shoulders. Eyes wide and an angry look on his face.

But that all faded away the moment he saw the face of the attacker.

Dan stood, near the entrance of the warehouse. His arm raised with smoke coming out of his palm. His face showed nothing but complete boredom. And that look angered Danny.

Dan killed someone... Dan killed someone... HE KILLED SOMEONE!

The words echoed in Danny's mind over and over again in the voice of His lover, Sam. But Danny had no time to think about that as he rushed the older ghost, his fist enveloped with a green aura.

With a mighty battle cry Danny unleashed his punch. Not holding any bit of his power back, Danny punched his older version.

The punch hit Dan directly in the chest and Danny kept breathing in and out. Exhausted.

But Dan didn't budge a centimeter.

Body trembling in fear Danny dared to look up to meet Dan's unamused gaze.

"You... are literally millions of years too young to try to land a damaging attack on me, Danny boy. For even if there were several thousands of you here right now, you'd still be of no match for me."

Then everything went black.

-Line Break/Scene Change-

Valerie Gray is the child of a well known man in his line of work. She is an above average student. A hard worker. A protector of mankind from ghosts. No. _WAS a_ protector of mankind from Ghosts.

But above everything she was a human. A human woman. And she did what every other human being has ever done.

She _felt._ Anger, Hatred, Happiness, Sadness, Lust, Betrayal. She had felt all of it in her 17 year old life...

But there was only one thing she felt more than any other emotion.

Confusion.

Confusion as to why the man she liked, dare say she loved?, never told her about his secret. The secret that lead to ultimately the termination of their relationship. The only relationship in her life that actually had a good, pure, meaning to her and her partner. A relationship she'd do almost anything to get back.

And now he was no longer in her reach.

He belonged to someone else now But at least Valerie knew that the person he was with would take care of him.

And that's all that matters to her.

Part of her sometimes couldn't help but wonder. What would have happened if they didn't break up that day? Only god knew the answer to that. Who know? Maybe in an alternate reality amongst the infinite versions of this universe amidst the very forge of creation itself, they were still together.

Maybe...

Her eyes widen as she felt them tearing up somewhat. Why was she getting depressed?! This isn't like her at all...

"Valerie! Dear! Are you home?!" she heard her father yell from the living room. Looks like he finally came back from work.

"Yeah, Dad!" she made her presence known in the building.

-Line Break/Ghost Zone-

"My Lord!" The skeleton generals stood in front of Pariah Dark. Along with them were hundreds upon hundreds of weaker skeleton ghost. "We have brought the prisoners!"

Pariah looked unamused or just too bored to give a good reaction as the large man like figures that were covered in white hair.

The snow Yeti's cowered in front of the king of ghosts. There were about three dozen of them there, present in front of him. All Tied up with ectoplasm energu based rope.

"Where is your leader?" Pariah asked calmly, noticing that the leader of the snow Yeti's wasn't there. "EWhere is Frostbite?"

"We won't tell you!" one of the Yetis, a mere child. "You meanie!"

The Yeti that spoke up was a young innocent cub. Born not long ago.

"Sarah!" the mother scolded and grabbed the girl. Luckily the young Yeti was close to her mother and she could reach out to where her daughter was.

"Hmm!" Pariah stifled a chuckle. "If only my children head backbone like that. I'd have had no need to become a ghost..."

He had yet to finish his monologue. He had no need to do it. He is the king of the ghost zone.

"And what I say... Is law." with those words he swung his hand to his side, slowly and horizontally and a loud explosion erupted within the walls of the massive castle.

Five seconds after that the smoke cleared and the Snow Yeti's were completely vaporized. Along with some of his skeletons but he didn't care. He had an infinite supply of them. If a million died another million would replace them. Simple as that.

The rest of the remaining Skeletons bowed at their all powerful leader. And excused themselves.

Pariah rested his head on his knuckles which used his throne for support. His eyes closed he spread out his senses.

"Right on time, My loyal pet."" The King of all Ghosts and Ghouls mumbled then opened his eyes to see the faint blackish purple glow that began to emit from the floor in front of him.

The glow got brighter and brighter by the second. Till the contained glow exploded and the brightness died down.

Pariah wasn't so bothered by the light as much as one would have originally thought. "Your regeneration powers have become more powerful Fright Knight. You're learning..."

"My lord..." The Fright Knight kneeled in front of his lord and Master, right hand crossed in front of his chest and head down to show respect. "I exist to serve you. And only you..."

"Yes Fright Knight. I know." Pariah growled. But He didn't forget that betrayal from last time. "Now tell me... About this mysterious ghost that defeated YOU with complete ease. Even with the power I granted you."

Fright Knight's head shot upwards. He truly didn't wish to reveal his embarrassing defeat. Especially to his master.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Fright Knight eyed Green Blood. Calm, collected and confident. The main ingredients to victory in every battle._ _Neither of them moved. It felt like a large period of time passed by when it was only 4 seconds in realtime._ _Coming to the realization of him needing to make the first move Fright Knight shot forward._

 _His speed alone made him completely invisible to the naked eye even without the need to tirn invisible with his ghost powers. He raised his Soul Shredder to make the finishing blow and then return to his comrades to kill the younger phantom._ _Aiming for his neck Fright Knight made the swing._ _'This'll be over in just a minute.' The Spirit of Halloween thought to himself._

 _Imagine his surprise when his Soul Shredder was **BLOCKED** by another much average looking blade. Much thinner but no less sharper._

 _"I expected as much but I'm somewhat shocked. Few objects, earthly or mystical or even alien in the very fabric of creation itself can truly even put a **dent** on a True Aura Blade. Let alone cracks..." Green Blood smirked. The cracks on his katana grew and the sword on his hand shattered into many small, dust sized in fact, blue lights. "This might be interesting after all."_

 _No sooner than the blade on his right hand shattered and another sword of exact same shape and sized blade appear on his left. The new blade clashed with Soul Shredder and the force sent Fright Knight skidding back about 50 feet or so. But the new sword shattered as well into millions if aura particles. And like last time they were absorbed into Green Blood's body._

 _Fright Knight growled at Green Blood. His anger rising. He charged forward once more. This time with motre speed and power behind his attacks and the two unearthly beings crossed blades._

 _CLANG  
BANG  
BOOM  
SPLING_

 _Their blades met over and over again but it yeilded no different result from the last few times they clashed. Green Blood's katana kept shattering and yet still pushing his Soul Shredder back over and over again. If anything he felt s if he was being toyed with._

 _HE, The Spirit of halloween itself._

 _"RAW!" A battle cry and and their blades clashed once more._

 _But this time the katana within Green Blood's hand didn't shatter._

 _"Silly Fright Knight." Green Blood smirked, his one eye dancing with mischief. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that Eastern swords are made to pierce while the Western Katana are made to slice through?"_

 _The slightly blue glowing katana changed its glow to a ghostly Neon Green and the thing Fright Knight even imagined would ever happen, happened._

 _Soul Shredder,_ Broke.

 _Soul Shredder broke neatly in the middle, separating the single blade into two. The blade that was able to witstand the Lava, the blade that was able to witstand sevral million tonnes of force._ Broke _like some cheap_ China Piece.

 _Then another shocking developement happened. His vision was cut in half. Literally in half._

 ** _-Line Break-_**

Danny stirred from his position on the bed and opened his eyes with an annoyed groan.

'A dream?' he wondered to himself. 'But it felt so... _real.'_

"That's because it was real. And not a dream."

Danny's eyes widen. In anger or fear he didn't completely understand. His lower jaw opened up but no words came out.

Dan stood in front of the open gate, arms crossed and a distant look in his face.

Danny's head jerked to his side when he came to a realization. "Jazz is still..."

"Don't worry, she can't hear anything if what we're saying right now. I'm using a magic spell to keep her in a deep sleep." Dan explained ."And yes, magic IS real. Don't ask me for details I don't have authorization to divulge that information."

Dan walled in the room. His footsteps not making even the slightest of sounds to be heard. Even by Danny's ears which had enhanced hearing thanks to his ghost powers.

"Why? Why did you kill him? He didn't have to die." Danny muttered our of his quivering lips.

Dan didn't reply for a few seconds. He stood beside Jazz's sleeping form and brushed her hair away from her face. He didn't smile not did he scowl. He just trailed his finger across her face a little more then headed for the nearby window. "Tell me, Danny. Do you know? What its like? To feel absolutely _nothing?_ That feeling of emptiness. That feeling of having no reason to exist?"

"..." Danny opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find an answer to give to the older ghost. That dream was still a dream. That made it uncountable to the question right? Seeing as no reply was about to cone out of Danny's mouth Dan continued. "I do. And it's not a pleasant feeling... This world is filled with things people like you can't ever comprehend. Lies upon lies. Hidden behind those lies are masks of questionable intentions. One violent act after another. Some beings aren't made to withstand that. And Box Ghost was one of those beings."

Danny was unsure of what to say. He wasn't completely naive as one would think. He believes that he has a firm grip on reality. But did people like that truly exist in this world? Or any other for that matter?

"The way I see it. No, I know it. I've actually spared him of an existence of pain. I've granted him the wish that no one did for me when I was I'm the exact same position as Boxy." Dan said. This time a sad smile fell upon Dan's handsome face. A smile with no fake emotions.

Danny's eyes widened when he realized his older counterpart meant every world he said.

"Don't think. You're not good at that." Dan ruffled Danny's hair then petted him. He smiled once more at his younger counterpart. "Now sleep."

Danny's vision once again turned black.

The smile one Dan's face faded out of existence. Completely as if it didn't exist nor belong on Dan's face.

He made his way back to the door of the room and stepped outside. He turned and slowly began to close the door but not before his next words rang out in the room.

 _Welcome To The Real World, Kid._

 ** _-Chapter End-_**

 **:/ :/ :/ :/  
**

 **Something doesn't feeel right about this chapter...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys I have great news! And no this news doesn't concern the story. Then why am I bringing it up you ask? its just an excuse to make this chapter look longer. Cause if every writer have one thing in common its this: The plot for the beginning and ending has already been thought out thoroughly. And also just a heads up this story is nearing its end. Like 5-6 chapters left including this one.** **NOW! To the great news. A couple of weeks ago I went into the pet store with my friend who was in need of a pet. We checked a lot of things from baby chickens to large and graceful looking Dove's. Then our eyes landed on the cutest thing we ever saw... wait for it... A BABY TURTLE! THEY WERE SO CUTE! THEY WERE ALL LIKE 2-3 INCHES BIG AND JUST SOOOOOO ADORABLE! MY FRIEND ENDED UP BUYING ONE ON THE SPOT! AWW! I WANT ONE! I WANT ONE! I WANT ONE! Man, I haven't fangirled like that since I found out Dragon Ball Super started airing. I would have bought one too but I didn't have a fish tank to keep it in. Hopefully I'll get it back from my previous home by the time I upload this chapter.**

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

"Danny seems out of it." Tucker whispered to Sam who nodded. She watched on as her boyfriend ate in silence. Today was a rare day off that they often got. Someone, ghost or human no one knows came into the school last night, completely vandalized everything and left without a single clue as to who or what it was that did this horrible thing.

Currently they were eating in The most famous fast food restaurant in Amity. Which was The Nasty Burger.

"Hey Danny. You alright?" Tucker nudged his best friend.

Whatever daze he was in he came out of it in an instant.

"Who?! Wha-?!" Danny became fully alert of his surroundings and to prove how alert he was he even turned into his ghost form.

"Whoa-!" Tucker exclaimed and held his hands up in defense. "Chill out dude!"

"Sorry sorry." Danny apologized and turned back into his human form "Sorry I was disorientated. I didn't get enough sleep last night. I umm searched around for your friend a lot but I didn't find him." He quickly thought of a lie. "I was up late last night."

Sam and Tucker gave each other a worried glance.

"Hey guys!"

The trio of teenagers turned to see Valerie approach them with her own lunch.

"Lunch time?" Danny asked the obvious, probably because he didn't know anything else to talk about.

"Yeah..." Valerie trailed off. The awkward silence grew more and more by the second. Then again time doesn't wait for anyone. Unless you're a time master like Clockwork. Then you literally have all the time in the world.

Sam didn't know what to do or say. Valerie now knew Danny's secret identity. Plus she used to go out with Danny

"So I heard that Fright Knight showed up a couple of days back." Valerie began. "I also heard that the fight you two fought and had gotten your house destroyed."

Danny blushed a little in embarrassment remembering his failure even with help from Dan. "Its not my fault Fright Knight came back with a massive power boost!"

They chatted together like this for a bit. Tucker smiled at his friend who no longer had dazed looks. While Sam turned green with much envy. Didn't they break up a long time ago? Why were they getting all chummy out of no where?

The conversation between them began to go off topics and eventually Valerie asked why Fright Knight showed up all of a sudden. Especially with a power boost.

"You should have called me! I could have helped!" Valerie complained.

Danny frowned. Even though he and Valerie were no longer together he did care for her. And he didn't want her hurt. "No, Val... You made a promise to your dad. You promised you wouldn't hunt ghosts again."

Valerie kept staring at the remaining bits of her lunch. Part of her trying to come up with a comeback while a small part of her remembered the promised she made to her father. And a very small part of her wondered if she should eat that lone piece of broccoli in her salad at that moment...

At one point of the conversation Dan who came out of no where sat beside Danny but both Danny or Valerie who were sitting side by side failed to notice Dan.

Tucker blinked a couple of times and elbowed Sam in the gut, making the girl give him a menacing glare. He retaliated with a finger to his lips signaling the goth to not say a world. Sam nodded, both were rather interested in what Dan planned to do.

Dan gave a look of complete retardedness **(Let's make that a thing now)** and then turned to Danny who still didn't notice him.

Danny was about to open his mouth but suddenly he felt a pressure on his back. Turning his head slightly he came face to face with Dan's face... face.

Both Danny and Valerie finally noticed Dan but the air was too awkward to say anything at the moment.

Dan looked almost as if he was _melting_ on top of Danny's back. This of course made Danny feel more pressure on his back and Danny jumped and shoved the older man off of him.

Dan fell off the sitting area with a comedic squeak, on his face no less then he got back up "That wasn't nice you meanie!"

"Shouldn't you be at work?"asked Danny with an annoyed expression. He really wasn't in the mood for that man.

"I just came for lunch. I'll be going back in a few minutes but then I noticed you guys." Dan explained then peeked on Valerie. "Wow Danny boy I didn't peg you for the socially acceptable girlfriend with a secret mistress type of guy. Wanna introduce me to her?"

Danny looked more annoyed and gave Sam a look for help who only shrugged then Tucker who simply answered.

"Don't drag me into this I'd rather just watch you guys."

"Please leave." Danny made a face.

Dan gave his younger self a blank stare then left with a cheerful 'okay'.

"Who was that?" Valerie asked her friends.

"My..." Danny wasn't sure what to say.

"Cousin!" Tucker to the rescue.

"Yeah. He's the guy who we're living with right now." Danny nodded. "We call him, Dan."

"Really? Dan, Danny and Danielle. Your family aren't that good with names ate they?" Valerie joked.

Danny could only scratch his neck in embarrassment.

 ** _-Line Break-_**

Danny and his friends entered Dan's apartment. Jazz was no where to be found and his mom and dad were gone for work

"Nice place. Tucker commented. "Not bad for a highschool dropout."

"Meh." Sam shrugged.

"Okay. Now as i was saying. We need to make a plan to storm Pariahs castle. We won't get lucky like last time." Danny began , plopping down on his bed. "If he's as strong as Fright Knight made him out to be then we're toast."

"Fright Knight could have been bluffing. For all we know Pariah is still in the sarcophagus of forever sleep." Sam gave her input.

Flashes of blue and green ectoplasm went through Danny's mind and eyes giving the teen a shudder. "No. He wasn't. I _know_ that he wasn't..."

"Come on now, don't all broody with us dude." Tucker smacked his friend. "Besides that's more if Sam's thing."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "... Hey!"

"Sorry guys. I guess I'm still too tired " Danny gave a half smile. "Jokes aside, If Pariah is even as half as powerful as Fright Knight said than we're in some serious trouble."

"Don't worry. You have us!" Tucker tried to lighten the mood. "Now you have your parents too! Plus Dan."

"Yeah... Dan." subconsciously Danny's mind went back to the murder of Box Ghost. Part of him wanted to tell Sam and Tucker about it but the rest of him told him not to. For Dan was still an enigma. A dangerous one at that. He's just lucky that Dan's on their side. And knowing Sam she'd probably just storm off to Dan and start yelling at him and who knows how that would end up. He'd best not to think about that.

On to more lighter topic. The trip of teenagers started to talk about the new upgrades in DOOM.

 ** _-Line Break/Night-_**

Danny slept soundly and comfortably. Today he wasn't on the bed with Jazz who was asleep herself and mumbling something that wasn't recognizable.

Suddenly Danny fell...

"Umf!?" Danny got up, clutching his aching head that bumped into the table of the living room.

"What the-?!" He yelled out in pain and annoyance but mostly annoyance then spotted his would be 'assailant'.

Dan took a sip from the bottle of beer on his right hand. His left hand was running itself through his hair as he watched the empty streets below with a calm look. "How peaceful. These days are... Its a shame it won't last long."

Alarmed Danny couldn't help but ask. "W-what? What makes you say that?"

"If I remember clearly I was never much of a believer was I?" Ignoring his question Dan just kept on. "Tell me Daniel. How much has Clockwork told you about 'Armageddon' or 'Apocalypse' or stuff like that?"

 _ **-Chapter End_**_

 **Aw damn it!. I really wanted to finish this story by the end of this year but obviously that isn't going to happen so I'm gonna have to end this faster and get onto my Danny Phantom and Bleach crossover. Meaning badnews for you. I gotta rush to the finish now...**

 **P.S: You'll have to forgive any spelling errors I have from now on cause there will be a number of those in the future chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes I know what your thinking. Why am I bringing up god? Well you're all about to find out.**

- ** _Chapter Start-_**

Danny made a face. "What are you going on about now?"

Dan turned to Danny, a grim expression on his face gave Danny very little answer to the question he asked his older self.

"Did you know? That asteroid that was about to hit earth not long ago that you saved the world from? That was not supposed to happen..."

"I don't understand you." Danny looked more at loss right now.

"10 years in the near future, A ghost with flaming white hair and pale blue skin, will rule Earth. Most of earth's human population either dead or barely living... But that will no longer happen thanks to you." Dan began and Danny face lost all the blood in its veins. **_That thing._** He didn't want to remember that thing. No. No.

No...

"But even _he_ wasn't supposed to exist. For the one ruling and slaughtering the human race was supposed to be Pariah Dark. Yet once again you were the one who defeated him. Are you starting to see a pattern?" Dan raised an eyebrow. The humor that was supposed to be behind those words were basically non existent.

"Of-Of course! The bad guys cause trouble and I put them down! Its my job as the hero!" Danny puffed his chest in pride.

Dan stood silent for a few seconds which turned to minutes in silence, staring at his younger self in shock. Then he chuckled which turned into a full blown laughter. His laughing was so loud and hard that he lost balance and fell on his ass.

Finally finding his breath he took another sip from the bottle in his hand then threw the bottle away and it hit the wall beside Danny, shattering it in an instant.

Danny for one, held his breath subconsciously for the flying bottle caught him off guard. He literally didn't even _see_ that bottle till it shattered on the wall. He let the breath he held in go slowly, to show that he wasn't frightened at the moment.

Dan signed with a smile, a small blush on his face indicating how drunk he was. "I don't think even God knows what kind if things I'd do to get that naivete back inside my soul..."

 **[That depends, you talking about me or to the big guy up top ? Cause honestly speaking this story is literally writing on its own... No seriously. Stop that, I'm losing track of how this'll end...]**

The drunken look and smile disappeared from Dan's face, His expression more serious than ever. "What I'm trying to say, is that YOU doomed this world to a much horrible end than it was supposed to have."

Dan stood up and looked at Danny directly in the eyes. "I hope you're ready cause whatever horrible fate this world will face in the future. Whatever large counts of death will fall upon this world simultaneously, it's all on you."

Dan left the living room and headed outside the apartment. Leaving Danny confused more than he ever was in his 16 year old life.

All this happened and no one other than the two half ghosts knew if this. The two half ghosts and a small mechanical spider like creature on the far corner of the wall.

 ** _-Line Break_** -

That night Danny couldn't get a wink of sleep he didn't even return to his bed. He just stood in the living room all this time. Then of course he sat down on the couch cause his legs got tired.

His mind was trying to understand what Dan meant. Those sentences echoed in his mind over and over again.

Yet he seemed to be unable to fully understand those words...Wait.

Did-Did he mean that Danny himself will cause the end of humanity and earth?

No... That's not possible...

Is it?...

 ** _-Line Break-_**

lVlad is a very busy man. He is also a half ghost. Ambitious and _very_ persistent. And like all businessmen when he see's a opportunity that would gain him profit. He won't, he couldn't waste it like a novice.

"This is... unsettling." he mumbled. He honestly couldn't care less about whatever kind of intimate relationship 'Dan' aka the future alternate version if Danny and Jasmine has.

But when the older Daniel mentioned the end of the world. He couldn't help but get frightened. What would happen to Maddie if that happens?

... And Jack?

His lips curled upwards into a sinister smile as he phased down to the basement of the home he was currently residing in and approached the small glowing metal box in the center of the otherwise empty basement.

Opening the box he smirked more at the thing inside.

"Please don't - hurt me." the green creature inside trembled in fear.

"Oh why would I do that my dear Skulker?" he chuckled then picked up the blob. "I have a job for you and I'll even make you a better suit if you do well."

Skulker gulped. "What is it?"

"Bring me Technus. And you will be freed."

 ** _-Line_ _Break-_**

Dan pushed.

Then pulled.

Then pushed.

Then Pulled.

Then pushed.

then pulled.

All this time Dan didn't let go a single sigh or act tired even through he looked like it.

He also didn't let go of the mop on his hands.

Wiping the sweat from his eyebrows Dan smiled at his work.

The tiled floor below sparkled like the mirror from "Snow White". **[Dont give me that look, I've been busy with work lately, plus I needed to finish that game I had on my phone. So no doctors appointment for me.]**

"You done for the day?" asked a man behind him and Dan turned to meet the man.

"Yep. You guys done on your end, Darren?" Dan asked the old looking man.

"Ah yes. Its amazing how you're able to clean entire floors in minutes, Dan. I remember when I had stamina and strength like you. Ah, those were the good days." Darren nodded with a smile.

Dan raised an eye brow ad a playful smirk spread across his face. "Is that so? You must have had one hell of a satisfied girlfriend back in 'the good days.'" Dan laughed at the older man's embarrassed look.

Darren sighed. "Why does everything have to be sexual with youngsters these days?"

"On my defense you let yourself wide open." Dan pointed out.

"He's right you know." Another man in his mid thirties came in from behind them, wearing the same Janitor uniform as Dan and Darren. "You really should be more careful with what you say these days, Darren. My uncle once got charged for as they say and I quote 'sexually harassing' a high school girl once. Boy was that a mess, let me tell you-".

"Shut up, Henry, no one wants to listen to your stories." Dan face palmed. "I'll even buy you two a drink so just shut up."

"Oh! No, Not me. I'm too old for alcohol. I'd best be on my way, my wife is still at home." Darren laughed then coughed and then laughed again.

"Gotta submit to the Lady, eh? I know that feel." Dan chuckled.

Henry groaned at his comrades' senile attitude, running his left palm across his platinum blond hair he closed his brown eyes and then pushed Dan. "Hey! Don't go all senile old man on me! I'm older than you and you still owe me a drink."

Dan sighed. "Okay. Okay. But I gotta be home early too I have someone waiting for me."

"Ohhh! I girlfriend? Or maybe a wife." Henry and Dan left the room. "Tell me!"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Please close up for me Darren! I'll owe you one!"

Darren only waved goodbye with a smile.

 ** _-Line Break-_**

"Aw!" Henry moaned. "One more! Please! I'll even pay!"

"No if you have anymore you'll be too drunk to go home." Dan rolled his eyes. Henry wasn't completely drunk to the point where he'd make a bad decision but Dan just wanted to go home and have dinner.

"Fine..." Henry grumbled.

The two were going through the alleyway to the road after reaching which they'd split.

MUNCH*

CRUNCH*

CRACK*

The sudden noise reached they're ears.

Soon enough they came across 'An obstacle'. Of sorts.

Henry gasp and fell on his ass. "Wh-Wha?! WHAT IS THAT?!"

Dan looked a little shocked himself. "I-I think that's a corpse..."

"Quick! Call 911!" Henry yelled.

"Don't yell." Dan said then reached for his pockets. "Damn, I think I left mine back at home."

"What?!" Henry then grabbed his and pulled it out. "What the hell?! We're in the middle of the town! There's a network tower three blocks away! Why aren't I getting any bars?!"

"Maybe because we're too deep in this shortcut. Go outside the alleyway and try again I'm gonna stay here and stay guard in case the culprit shows up." Dan quickly ordered.

"Alright!" Henry dashed out the way he came with Dan.

Dan watched the retreating form of his fellow janitor. Then turned to the sight behind him, the sight that caused this mess in the first place.

Fly's were beginning to gather around on top of the decomposed corps. The scent of rotting flesh grew more and more by the second. Especially considering its guts and organs being missing from the body. it'll rot faster.

Dan sighed. "Am I gonna regret letting you out? Cause if I am I might as well know."

"Aw! Come on. Its just one human. Why are you getting so upset?" A form was beginning to be visible in front of Dan and above the corps's body..

"Screw you. You got caught. I don't." Dan retorted.

"Screw you too. I was too distracted. This is my first meal since we got here." The figure of the newcomer was completely visible now. flaming white hair increased and decreased in volume every few seconds. His blue skin as cold as Ice even though his hair was made of fire. The tattered DP symbol on his chest, no longer with the glory and pride it once had remained in silence.

"Whatever. Now scram before someone notices you." Dan made a shooing sound.

The blue skinned, flame ghost frowned then smirked, he bent his body to the side and stood on one leg. The other bent on a 80 ish degree and he put his hand behind his back. "Notish Me, Senpai!" **_[That's how he said it not me]_**

Dan had to force himself from killing the ghost on the spot.

"Whatever, now make yourself scarce." Dan ordered then opened his mouth.

"Tch!" The other ghost scoffed at Dan. "You're no fun anymore."

Then the ghost was sucked into Dan's mouth.

"Next time you better not get caught." Dan muttered and inched closer to the corpse.

 _ **-Line Break 5 Minutes later-**_

Henry came back in a hurry. The cps were on their way. They should be here any moment now.

"Dan! Where are you?!" He shouted. He was almost there. "... Dan?"

Dan looked up, the red liquid dripping from his mouth fell on the ground. "Oh dear. I was hoping I'd finish before you'd come back... You were not supposed to see that at all."

Henry fell on his ass, fear was all i his eyes that Dan saw. "Y-You? B-But why?"

Dan ignored Henry and went on his own talk. "It seems now I have _take care_ of you. I am sorry it had to come down to this my friend but... oh well."

"N-No..." Henry shook his head. "No...No... NOOOO!"

 _ **-Chapter End-**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Wow! It's been... geez I don't even remember how long. But then again I don't necessarily care. So meh.  
_**

 ** _But!_**

 ** _I have a good news. You see me dear friends I NOW have a laptop! Meaning that a dream that I have dreamt since 2010 has finally come true. Now the only thing I have to do to fulfil my life with happiness is to confess to my crush and we'll live happily ever after..._**

 ** _Oh wait..._**

 ** _I already did..._**

 ** _And got shot down..._**

 ** _Then brotherzoned..._**

 ** _I'm going off to a dark place so you'll have to excuse me...  
_**

 ** _- ** _Chapter_**_** _**Start-**_

It has been an entire month now and The Fenton Works household had been rebuilt. And thanks to the help they received from DALV CO a large number of their inventions had been recreated. Things were finally back to the way they were supposed to be.

But all was not as it seemed. Nor was anything looked on at the dark sky above him. Even though its night time he could literally _smell_ and _hear_ the ominous winds brewing up a storm.

"It seems... that the climax of this story is near..." He muttered to himself then gave a terrifying grin. "This should be interesting."

 ** _-Line Break-_**

Danny watched in horror as the darkened Sky's got darker. Many, many skeleton ghosts were falling out of the clouds like snowflakes. Eventually. The black sky's changed its colour into a swirling mass of eternal green.

"N-No... This can't be happening!" he gasped.

The skeletons started rampaging and killing all humans in sight.

"Danny! What should we do?!" Sam exclaimed, shaking her boyfriend who seemed to be in a daze.

Snapping out of despair Danny did the only thing he could have.

"Mom! Dad!" He rushed down to the basement with Sam and Tucker in tow.

"Danny wait for us!" Tucker yelled out as he and Sam followed.

In the basement Danny's Jazz was there along with Dan. The female had a scared expression on her face while the male had a look of seriousness in his. And of course Danny's parents were there as well.

They were typing down on their computers furiously.

"Its no good!" Maddie cried out. "The entire _WORLD_ is under attack. Somehow Earth has been transported into the ghost zone. Our ghost shield can't possibly spread that far!"

"Not to mention the generators don't have enough juice to even last Amity Park for a day. Let alone the damn world!" Jack slammed his fist on the desk. "And we just got the place back up and running too!"

"I have an idea." Dan began catching everyone's attention. "I'll make clones and go to all of the nearest power plants. If we can somehow reroute the electricity then we may be able to at least save the US."

"But there are too many ghosts out there for you to handle!" Jazz tried to reason.

"Don't worry I won't be alone. Danny will be coming with me." Dan assured then his shoulders perked up. "And so will Valerie it seems.

"But the ghost shield can't be run through electricity. It can only be run by ectoplasm. " Maddie tries to reason."

"Don't worry. I knew a day like this would be near so I was secretly working with DALV CO by the authority of Dermal to create a machine called _Reversal Conversion Machine_ or RCM for short. Its a small device that'll convert the electricity into ectoplasmic power. I even installed it to the ghost shield generator a little while ago to surprise you." Dan explained.

"Guys!" Everyone turned to meet the masked face of Red Huntress along with Valerie's dad. Turning off the part of the suit that covered her face Valerie eyed the Fenton Family plus guests. "What's going on out there? There are ghosts everywhere!"

"Pariah Dark showed up." Danny said. "He's the only one I know that's capable of doing something even remotely like that. But to think that he can engulf an entire planet into another plane of existence..."

"I agree." Dan added his Two cents. "I didn't expect this either but at least he'll be easier to beat now. This _had_ to have taken a lot out off him."

"Then that's good. We'll go with you." Sam barges in the conversation. "We can help-"

"No you won't. You may not know this but I have a ghost shield around this structure which is preventing the ghosts from getting in. If I didn't put this up then you'd all be dead right now. There are literally hundreds out there right in front of the house." Dan narrowed his eyes in a fashion that dared Sam to talk back.

The "Ultra-Recycling-vegetarian" shut her mouth at the glare she received but it didn't prevent her from glaring back. **[F ck off kid I never liked your hypocritical character don't give me a reason to hate you more.]**

"And for the love of god, Vlad." Dan turner towards the corner of the room. "How long do you intend to keep on hiding there? The least you could do is help us right now."

Everyone's eyes widened when Dan mentioned Vlad.

Anger clouded Danny's judgement as the figure of Vlad's form became visible in brief moment. Vlad was in ghost form, so that his identity as Dermal Vasts wouldn't be revealed. "YOU!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU THAT CAUSE SO MUCH TROUBLE?!" Danny grabbed Plasmius by the collar and slammed the man on the wall. "Because of you... So many people are needlessly dying..."

By now tears were forming beside Danny's eyes.

"Actually you don't have to worry too much." Dan spoke nonchalantly. "Most of the citizens in this world now have their own mini ghost shield generators at their home. Its a new product from DALV CO and if you weren't playing DOOM so much on my computer you'd have knew that. Luckily the prices were low for the first week and people literally bought everything. Meaning just about every human on earth that are in their home right now are safe."

Jack and Maddie were quiet. Neither had any idea of what to do or say. For the last time they encountered Vlad... Well we all know how that ended.

"Is that anyway to treat me Little Badger?" Vlad asks as he grabs Danny's wrist and get the younger ghosts hand off his collar. "Considering that its because of ME that most of humanity will be able to survive this 'war'. DALV CO is still run by me. And I don't intend to give it up."

Vlad smirked. "I'm surprised that you were able to create the RCM. Even though you never finished high school."

"Valerie Dear." Valerie's father whispers to her ears. "We don't have to stay here. They can handle this. We have our own mini generator back inside the apartment."

Valerie gave her father a look of disbelief. "But Dad-"

The Gray family went a little farther from the group to discus their privet matters. Yet every step of the way Damien(?) had a confused look on his face for some reason. What did he just-?

Dan and the others ignored them for now then Dan returned his own smirk towards the multi-billionaire as he spoke. "Just because I didn't finish high school doesn't mean I'm not smart."

Vlad snorts. "We'll see... I'll go on ahead. You guys come out as soon as you're done with saying your goodbye's."

With that Vlad disappeared in pink smoke.

Dan only chuckled and turned to his ghost form in a flash and flew out.

Valerie and her dad had just came back to witness Dan's transformation.

Needles to say they were baffled.

Danny narrowed his eyes at them. What sort of relationship did they have? Wait a second... Could Dan be a clone of his made by Vlad? That would clear up a lot of things. Not to mention how Vlad reappeared exactly in about 2 months after Dan appeared. No...

This isn't the time to be thinking that. The world was in danger.

Turning into his ghost form he called out. "Red! Its time to go!"

The Red clad ghost hunter replied ."Let's go."

Red Huntress went ahead through the stairway with Danny about to follow.

"Danny!" Tucker called out making the half ghost stop in his tracks.

"Be careful." Sam and Jazz said what was I'm everyone else's mind.

"I will." Danny nodded. His parents nodded back with a smile.

Seeing everyone rooting for him made Danny smile. Its nice to be reminded to what exactly a hero should be fighting for.

"Danny Fenton... Please take care of my daughter. She's the only person I have now." Valerie's father told Danny.

"You can count of me sir." And with that Danny was gone.

 ** _-Line Break-_**

Danny and Valerie made their way outside the building only to be shown the sight of Vlad and Dan being completely overwhelmed by the massive number of skeleton ghosts.

"Rawwwww!" Vlad gave out a barbaric scream as he was getting frustrated by them weak and annoying ghosts.

"Vlad!" Dan fired an ecto-blast which made the skeleton ghosts move out of the way. The ones caught in the explosion though were vaporized in an instant. Luckily the buildings around them all had their Mini Ghost Shield Generators on so the ectoplasm based attacks had bounced off the non visible dome around the buildings.

And luckily that bouncing off had caught some of the skeletons by surprise and got them hit as well. "Quit fooling around."

Dan's snide if not arrogant comment pissed Vlad off.

"I'm about to!" Vlad growled as pink ectoplasmic energy swirled around his hands. Then he slammed his fists down on the ground like a hammer. HARD.

The impact made a sizeable crater on the pavement. But more importantly every single ghost around them had been blown away. All scattered and broken into bony pieces. Pun Intended. **[This time it wasn't me. It was Dan. And we all know how bad he is with those.]**

"Wow." Danny breathed out. "That was intense. I'm sort of... glad that he didn't use that level of power against me."

"Makes me almost wonder if we're even needed here." Valerie commented.

"If you two are done flirting let's get some work done." Dan, followed by Vlad spoke.

"Children these days have the attention span of a goldfish don't they?" Vlad sighed. He knew that Dan was fooling around. But even adults like them need to crack a joke or two once in a while.

Valerie and Danny blushed and quickly denied the accusation.

Dan pulled out a walkie talkie from god knows where and tossed it to Danny.

Danny caught it with ease and asked Dan what is was for.

"Go to the nearest power plant. Both of you. You'll easily get overwhelmed by the skeletons." Dan explained. "I'll explain the rest later when you get there."

"Okay." Danny nodded.

"We'll get there faster if we use my hover board." Valerie suggests and Danny agrees. They both knew where the neatest power plant was and so Danny hopped onto Valerie's overboard and wrapped his hands around her.

"Well this is embarrassing." Danny muttered.

"Oh quit whining." Valerie retorted. Although on the inside she was very happy.

"It wouldn't have been so embarrassing if you changed your suit like I told you to. I mean I CAN SEE your _(Beep)_ hardening in there!" Dan smirked.

The two teenagers blushed crimson as Dan laughed and flew away. Vlad followed Dan as well, leaving the two blushing teens as they were.

 ** _-Line Break-_**

Vlad finally caught up to Dan, His cape flapping in the wind like Dan's.

"So what's the real plan?" Vlad asked.

Dan changed his position so that he could face Vlad. "What?"

"Don't waste your time, I know you enough to tell that you're too lazy to even do half of what you just said." Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Not to mention the so called 'RCM' doesn't exist. Although i must say that was one hell of a display of power. Creating all those ghost shields around the homes around Fenton Works."

Dan bursts out laughing. "I knew I'd get along well with you."

"No my friend. You see..." Dan paused for dramatic effect. Then threw an ecto-blast at the skeleton ghost with a Viking helmet which instantly disintegrated after getting hit. "I have much less vexing plan. We're going to visit, ol Clockwork."

Vlad looked shocked. "Clockwork?! But he's just a myth!"

Dan didn't say anything and shot upwards where the blue sky's should have been but instead there were many floating doors.

Vlad could only follow with all his strength to keep up with Dan.

 _ **-Chaper End-**_

 _ **Boy that was fun!,,,, I don't really have much to say right now. But I will tell you this. I intend to finish this story by this month. If not then by the first two weeks of April.**_

 _ **The next chapter might be uploaded by this week. It'll be a short chapter compared to the previous ones, it'll just tell us what transpired between Dan, Vlad and Clockwork.**_

 _ **Toodles!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Well here we are with the mini chapter and since I have nothing interesting to tell you I won't waste your time any more than necessary...**_

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

The pair of ghosts floated in the endless green abyss that was called the ghost zone. Vlad was asking Dan questions along the way but eventually stopped as he was receiving no answers from the 'younger' man. Dan seemed to have a look of happiness on his face which Vlad quite easily noticed. It seemed that Dan longer tried to hide his true intentions.

"Tell me..." Vlad asked. Not really expecting an answer from Dan. He only wanted to get rid of the awkwardness in the air..."Why are you really here in the past."

It was odd, Vlad didn't remember when was the last time he acted like this. Maybe it was back in college? No. It was probably a little bit before that. Being all uncertain and odd like a teenager. He doesn't even really understand why he was like this around Da-

"We're here." Dan interrupted his train of thought.

This was the first time Vlad saw the massive castle with moving gears floating all around it. As if it was completely normal.

But then again in the Ghost Zone. The term 'Normal' was defined much... different than that of the human world.

"Let's invite ourselves in shall we?" Dan said and with a swipe of his hand the massive doors opened.

"Legend has it that Clockwork can see time and because of such an ability he is said to have the knowledge of anything and everything." Vlad spoke, gazing at the inner walls of the massive castles as he did.

Dan chuckled. "My younger self may have never told you but the thing is Vladimir. Danny has already met the ghost of time. Not only that he also somehow convinced Clockwork to let him change the past." Dan began. "Although he DID fix the problems he caused creating an extra timeline and everything... Even though he created an extra timeline for which I had to do a lot of paperwork for."

He added the last sentence in his mind. Not wanting to cause an otherwise complicated situation.

Vlad for One looked shocked. He knew Danny was young, reckless and an idiot like his father on many occasions but messing with time?

Talk about the apple not falling far from the tree.

"And please pray tell what happened in this so called 'extra timeline'..." Vlad asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Let's see..." Dan began to wonder. "I think he just had your role switched with Jack. Meaning 'you' married Maddie and 'Jack' became 'You'."

Vlad became more surprised. " Now that's a timeline worth being jealous for."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Unlike you, Jack had no intention of revenge oh and he also never got cured of ecto-achene. Plus you and Maddie didn't want kids so you were just married. Not really a family." Dan killed the happiness that was welling inside of Vlad.

"... Screw You..."

"Heh." Dan snorted. "If I had a cent for being called that every time, I'd be richer than you, Vladdie."

Vlad's eyebrow twitched. "How I get along with you is beyond me..."

"Why my past self _didn't_ get along with you is beyond me as well." Dan laughed it off. "We're here."

True to his words they were at their destined spot. Behind Clockwork who was viewing the earth's current conditions.

"It's been a while Clockwork." Dan smiled.

The ghost of time perked his head up, almost as if he wasn't expecting their arrival. His shoulders slumped down but he didn't turn around to face the two. Shifting from his old man form to his child form he floated to his left and stopped 20 feet away from his previous floating position. His face covered by the top of his robe he turned to face them.

Dan and Vlad weren't sure what to expect but were caught slightly off guard by what the Time Master did.

Clockwork instantly shifted from his child form to his adult form and grabbed the scythe that was hanged to the wall for decoration and charged at them.

'FAST!' Both Vlad and Dan could think as the ghost of time was over their figures in less than a second.

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

Danny an Valerie valiantly fought the seemingly endless mass of skeleton ghosts. The number was so massive that they had to go into hiding.

"Damn it!" Valerie cursed with her voice as low as she could use at the moment. "Why are there so many of them?!"

"I'm not sure." Danny bit his lip. "But these guys are considerably weaker than they were last time."

"No Danny. you're just stronger" Valerie sighed as she looked outside the ghost shield of the home they were currently occupying. The African American teen smiled to herself, reminiscing of the old days. How things were much simpler then.

Danny could sense the atmosphere getting awkward and was unsure of what to say. At the moment they could only watch the ghosts that was outside the ghost portal, clawing at the shield in hope to break it and kill them.

Suddenly the ghost shield surrounding the buildings around them all disappeared.

Danny was pale enough as he was thanks to his ghost form, but he got more pale even though it seemed almost impossible, What the-?!"

Unfortunately he was unable to curse as one of the skeleton ghosts sucker punched him in the jaw and sent him skidding back.

"Danny!" Valerie called out to her friend only to be attacked as well.

"Get behind me!" Danny ordered her after blasting all the ghosts away with his ecto-blasts. "Then hit the deck!"

Valerie rushed towards Danny and went down on the concrete road as she noticed Danny inhaling with his mouth wide open.

 _ **!**_ _ **HOAAAAAAAHOOOOOAAAAAAAAHOOOAAAA!**_

Unleashing his ghostly wail Danny twirled a full 360 degree several times. The results were terrifying. Many of the buildings around them had been destroyed, some a little while others a lot. Many humans inside the buildings had to come outside, many injured yet none with any fatal injuries. They all scurried away frm the snece, not wanting to be hurt any more than they already have been.

But at least the ghosts were all dealt with. Their bones were scattered everywhere.

Falling on his feet Danny could only gasp as all his strength was leaving him. He even turned back into his human for and was barely able to hold onto his consciousness. "I did not think that through."

"Danny!" Valerie was able to catch Danny before his legs gave out. Which they did. While she may have been able to escape the blunt force of the blow she still was unable to escape the shock waves. And because of such her suit had suffered some casualties as well. Her helmet had crack marks all over it, the glass that protected her face from the outside air had formed some cracks as well. Which was why she had to take it off. "You're in no condition to fight."

"What are you doing?" Danny was able to croak out with his hoarse voice.

"Getting ourselves to safety." Valerie said as she took Danny on her back.

"But w-we have-e t-to save the in-in-no-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Valerie yelled out. "I don't want to hear those bullshit ideals that Sam put on you! All that responsibility that was never yours to bear!"

By now she was beginning to cry. "I already lost you once to her... I don't want to lose you completely because of her stupid ideologies..."

"Val..." Danny lost consciousness before he was able to utter out any more than that.

Unknown to them the skeleton ghosts were still 'alive' and one of them had their skull facing towards them. For several seconds the skull simply laid there until all of its previous body parts began to come back to it and began to reattach itself.

All the other skeletons did the same and the remaining ones scattered to kill or capture any and all of the remaining humans.

But not this one, it was smarter than the rest.

And so it followed.

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

The Fenton family along with Tucker, Sam and Damien could only watch in horror.

The shields that protected the humans from the ghosts were down...

"What happened?!" Sam couldn't believe her eyes.

"I don't know. But this is the time to take action, not panic. Honey get all our ghost weapons! We're going to save the world!" Maddie dished out orders as if she was paid to do it. **[Again with the weird sentences?]**

"I know this is a bad time but MAN! YOU'RE HOT!" Jack grinned.

 _ **-Back with our original protagonist-**_

Dan ducked under the scythe once more, he pushed Vlad away from the dangerous weapon. Admittedly a bit too hard than necessary cause right now his body laid on he ground far away from them, unconscious.

Dan dodged once more and placed his hand on Clocckwork's chest. The force was enough to send the ghost of time flying back.

Regaining his ground the ghost of time realized that he won't be able to do this by himself. He held the scythe in his left hand while raising his right. Suddenly his staff appeared on his right hand and it was glowing an ominous green.

"TIME!" He called out, commanding the very universe itself. "STOP!"

Time slowed down, it slowed down more and more till it stopped moving altogether.

Dan also froze along with time.

"Stop trying to fool me." Clockwork narrowed his eyes and once again the staff in his hand glowed green. "I am well aware that you are unaffected by time. So tell me..."

The glow exploded and more ghosts appeared in the massive room. Except they all looked like Clockwork only in different clothing.

"Why do you exist in my timeline?" The in a scientist outfit asked.

"Why have you destroyed the order in my timeline?" another asked, this one was in robes that looked like it was made out of rags.

"The timeline that I have been protecting since the very concept of time was invented by man?" another asked, the one in an army uniform.

"Why can I not see your future? Your Past? Your Present?" Another asked, this one was in a celebratory outfit which looked a lot like the type of clothing people used to put in during new years.

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" the all yelled out.

Seeing all the Clockworks had finally gotten Dan to get serious. "Oh dear. This is getting out of hand... Although you are beginning to overstep your boundaries time master. But I will admit that you're quite the high class time master. Quite unlike all those fakes that claim to be a time master even through they can only slow time down to a point where it only seems as through time has stopped. I commend your power. But not your foolishness."

Dan raised his own left hand and readied his fingers for the next action he was about to take. The Clockworks that surrounded him took that as a sign to be ready for an attack.

But the only thing he did was snap his fingers.

And that was all it took.

That snap of fingers had broken the hold Clockwork had on time, making time moving once again. It was all it took to send all the other Clockworks back to their own timeline.

The original Clockwork floated in his place shocked... "What-What just happened?... Who exactly?... Are You?..."

'Time for some payback.' Dan though to himself. The grin that was once on his face came back. He disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Clockwork. Placing his hands on the staff of time, Dan spoke. "All in due time, My Child."

Then everything turned white...

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

Valerie placed Danny down on the floor,his back against the wall.

They were inside an alleyway between two large buildings. The alleyway was also also small so no ghost above them would notice them unless they were looking closely at this place.

"I've regretted a lot of things in life you know?" Valerie spoke to Danny, even though Danny was unconscious. She sat down beside him. "And the thing I probably regret the most was leaving you."

"It gets weird when I think about it..." she smiled to herself. "I was unable to be with you because I was obsessed with YOU."

She turned to look at Danny and smiled again. Caressing his hair before she cupped his chin She inched her face near his, her back turned against the wall which Danny was facing. "Just.. one more time..."

Unknown to her, the wall she had her back turned to warped and something green and boney came out.

It was the Skeleton from before.

Danny, feeling a sudden warm touch to his lips awakened from his slumber. And he noticed the skeleton.

Shoving her aside just in time Danny was able to save her.

But not himself.

"Danny!" Valerie gasped, tears coming out of her eyes at the sight before her. "NOOOOOO!"

"Ugh!" Danny coughed out blood but was able to somehow blast the skeleton into tiny bone fragments. And with all his power gone, Danny could feel his life force leaving him.

"No. No. No. Nononononono." Valerie tried to put pressure onto Danny's wound, the large sword that was stuck inside Danny's gut made was not doing any favors to her cause. If the sword was pulled out it would only make matters worse.

"S-Sam?" Danny asked, the light in his eyes faded away. His lifted up one of his arms to touch her.

Valerie froze and quickly grabbed onto the hand Danny was holding up for her to grab. "Shhhh! Don't say anything."

"So you're okay?... That's good... I was able to save you..." Danny smiled, his eyes closing.

"No..." Valerie was unable to keep the tears in. Her dead lowered she pressed Danny's cold hand onto her forehead. She wanted to tell him that Sam wasn't here. That she wasn't the one protecting him right now. Crying for him.

"I used..." Danny muttered with his last breath. "my powers or good... Did you see Sam?... I did just what you said..."

And with that he was dead...

Frozen in her place, Valerie sat beside Danny's dead form, processing what Danny just said. With his hand still pressed to her forehead She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice one of the other skeletons behind her with it's spear ready to thrust.

"Damn you Sam... Damn you..."

The spear was about to penetrate her skin.

But everything was consumed by light before it could happen...

 _ **-Chapter End-**_

 _ **Well. This has become certainly a bigger chapter than I thought it would have been. Honestly I would have updated this earlier... But due to some technical difficulties. I was unable to...**_

 _ **Soooooo  
**_

 _ **See you next time?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**SERIOUSLY? An update after such a long time and literally no reaction?... I hate tumblr for stealing FFNs thunder. Especially considering the fact it happened not long before I got a laptop.**_

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

Danny yawned... "What time is it?"

"..." Obviously he received no reply because he was alone in the room.

So he did what he usually did. He got up fro bed.

Freshened up, brushed his teeth and set out for school.

-Line Break-

Dan was at work, whistling a tune he heard on TV a while ago. Sweeping the floor like he usually did. Nothing was out of normal. After all, He used Clockwork's staff to rest time to three days right before the invasion. He wasn't in the mood to do a flashback cause that's just an excuse to make the chapter bigger and it would give the author an easier way to finish-

 _ **(WHAT THE bEEp?! DAMN IT DAN I TOLD YOU NOT TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!)**_

The janitor stopped what he was doing and looked up then formed the international sigh of 'F£C£ YOU'.

 _ **(... Uncool dude... Uncool)**_

Not that I dislike your mentally unstable personality Dan but doing something like that in the middle of broad daylight, in a workplace no less is kinda the type of things to get you fired you know?" A familiar voice told him.

Dan turned his head, his raven locks swayed in the 'wind'. But his smile never left his face.

"It's good to have you back Henry..." Dan patted the slightly 'older man'. "Seriously dude. What were you thinking? Calling 911 on the middle of the night and telling them about a murder as a prank. You really are a moron you know that?"

"Eheheheheh." Henry chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that. Honestly if you hadn't persuaded them to just let me of with some time in jail then i'd probably have had to pay that 200 dollar fine. That's a lot man... I still can't believe they charged me 200 dollars!"

"Fortunately for you I know how to 'persuade' female cops. And fortunately for me they weren't too old. And also the fact that I blocked their number might have pissed them off... I'd watch your back if I were you, buddy." Dan chuckled.

"So what were you upto while I was gone?" Henry asked, standing opposite of Dan and sweeping the floor along with his comrade.

"Nothing much, you know how Amity has been lately. Nothing special." Dan replied, his head still down, focusing on the wet floor.

"You should consider yourself lucky... The first time I started to work here there was ghost attacks every other day or so." Henry sighed. "Those were some horrible days... Although I DO miss them sometimes."

"Well. I'll be heading off to the next room. Don't wait up. Oh and don't forget to put the 'wet floor' sign here, okay? I don't want an accident here like last week." Dan ordered.

"Okay. Okay."

 ** _-Line Break-_**

Dan whistled a tune as he kept walking, still in his janitors uniform, across the hall to the Supervisor's office. A little bit of dirt stuck on his face.

The other workers looked at him in confusion. All wondering why he was here. He wasn't carrying a mop or anything that would make him seem like he was here to sweep the floor.

Misbehaving on such a special day...

"Hello Julie. Is Mister Vasts here?" Dan asked the assistant that was sitting on her desk in front of the Supervisor's office. He gave a smile along with the question. The smile and the face matched a bit too well.

The asian assistant blushed because of his smile and gave a nod.

"Thank You." Dan walked right passed her before she could register what happened.

"W-Wait!" Julie tried to stop him but he was already in the room.

 ** _-Scene Change-_**

"It seems I have come in a troubling time." Dan's first words rang in the room. "But unfortunately, I have more troubling matters to discuss.

Derman Vasts raised his eye brows and opened his mouth o speak.

"A Janitor?! What are you doing here?! Can't you see Mister Vasts and I are discussing important ant matters?" The Supervisor barked out, standing up from his seat to intimidate Dan.

"Hmm. Well I have Privet AND Important matters." Dan pointed out.

The Supervisor, Drew was him name, last name Dan didn't really care so much about. fumed in anger.

"Mister Pakenson **_(F23k you. I can't think of anything.)_**." Derman raised an eyebrow from Pakenson's chair.

"I'm sorry Mister Vasts I shall deal with him right away." Drew apologized.

"Oh it's not him who I'm upset with, Mister Pakenson. It's you. Have you no shame? Treating your employees like that?" Dermal asked. "Much less my friend."

"S-Sir?" Drew didn't quite catch that.

"Please leave while I discuss privet matters with my friend." Dermal ordered, the stern look on his eyes told the supervisor that he was on thin ice.

Pakenson swallowed his pride and walked out of the room but not before giving Dan a sharp glare to which Dan only gave a bright smile.

"So what's this about?" Dermal asked, turning into his true human form. But not before deploying a tiny Vladbot to scramble to signal of the security camera that was on the far corner of the walls.

"Oh you know. Nothing much." Dan took the seat opposite of Vlad. "Pariah Dark is back and is about to launch a full scale invasion on Earth. Kill all humans, the usual."

Vlad blinked at Dan's words... "What?"

"It'll be better to show you than tell you." Dan appeared behind Vlad and placed his hand on Vlad's head.

Images rushed into Vlad's brain like a broken dam leaking out water. Everything that happened yet didn't happen.

"Vlad almost fell out of his chair, his head hurting. "W-What was that?"

"The future. Unless we do something about it." Dan appeared back on the seat he was sitting on just moments ago, his hat still on his head.

"If my head wasn't pounding like it is then I would have hit you in the face right now. Never do that again." Vlad was able regain his composure. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Simply putting it we'll be raiding the Ghost Zone..." Dan replied.

Vlad sat with a blank expression on his face. "You are really annoying with your stupid ideas you know that?"

"That I be." Dan chuckled.

"... Who else will be coming with us?" asked Vlad. He didn't know much about Dan but he could tell this much at least.

Dan was much much more, cunning that Vlad could ever be. If it weren't for Vlad's instincts as a business man then he would have instantly denied dans proposal. Dan had a plan.

And only god knows what that plan was... Or how insane it is.

Vlad had nothing to fear. He could always teleport if things went south.

"Don't worry about that. I got that covered."

Before Vlad could say more Dan was already up and on his way out.

"Be ready by midnight."

 _ **-Line Break-**_

Danny was unsure about this...

Hell he wasn't even sure as to why he agreed to this!

When Dan asked danny to go to the ghost zone with him Danny wasn't sure what to expect. And when Danny asked what it was about Dan casually replied with 'to go to war.'

"Are you sure that Pariah Dark is back?" Danny asked.

"Oh yes. I have my 'sources'. And by sources I mean Wulf." Dan pointed at the battered, sleeping Wolf ghost. His prisoner uniform torn to pieces.

"... I assume that we won't be the only ones to go to the ghost zone to fight Pariah? Shouldn't we tell Tucker, Sam and mom and dad? I'm sure that you haven't told Jazz yet." Danny waited for an answer.

"No I haven't. I mean like, Do you Really want Jazz, Tucker, Sam and... Mom and Dad to needlessly go in to war when You, Me and Wulf are more than enough for this job? Plus I told you, I have a friend coming over who will help us." Dan tried to defuse Danny's worries. "Let's go. We'll be late."

True to his words it was 11 AM.

"Wake up Wukf!" Dan awoke the sleeping wolf ghost. It's time to get to work."

"#Pariah must be stopped.#" Wulf said with confidence.

"See? Why can't you have that sort of confidence? You can't find a good woman if you're not confident about yourself." Dan wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulder. "Confidence is key to a lot of important things in life."

Danny shoved Dan off of him and began to speak as Dan created a portal in front of him.

"Two things, One I already have a woman and Two I DO have confidence, I just don't like to show it." Danny said an followed Dan inside the portal.

"Oh Vladdy" We're here! Let's go and play!" Dan called out.

Danny's eyes widened as he watched the only creature he hated with a burning passion appear in front of him. "Wh-What the-?! Why are you?!"

"Oh pipe it down sport." Dan ruffled Danny's head who could only give Dan a crazed stare. "I told you I had afriend who'd help us. This is him."

"I knew it..." Danny muttered, his head low and eyes covered by his hair.

The two adults plus Wulf raised an eyebrow at Danny's changed demeanor.

"I knew it" You're not me?! You're an imposter sent by Vlad to kill my father aren't you!?" Danny shouted out.

Wulf didn't understand what was going on. Not fully at least but he did understand one thing.

His friend needed him.

Quickly the wolf ghost jumped in front of Danny, his claws out and growling.

Danny took a quick moment to thank his ghostly friend then turned into his ghost form. "This is a trap made by you isn't it Vlad? Don't worry. I'll kick your but once again to satisfy your cravings for it." Danny smirked as he saw Vlad's eyebrow twitch.

Vlad was about to teach the boy in front of him a lesson. But Dan stopped him by placing an arm on Vlad's shoulder.

"Listen here you you annoying brat." Dan's voice, personality, aura. You name it. Everything changed about him in that one sentence. "I don't really give a ratsass about what you think of me. Nor do I care about what happens to you. You don;t like the fact that I don't act like you do? Guess what? No matter how you slice it. I'm still you. The version of you that has endured hardship that you could never eve dream of. Those hardships has made me into who I am now. And like it or not, unlike you I don't intend to be a naive little child. Ever. Again."

Dan's voice raised over each sentence. The anger in him visible as day. "You say that this is a trap made by Vlad. That Vlad sent me to deal with you? Don't make me laugh."

Dan walked forward towards Wulf and Danny. Wulf growled more at the older man, warning him to not to come closer.

Then Wulf froze.

Dan walked right through the large wolf, not even using intangibility. and grabbed Danny by the neck. Then proceeded to bring him closer to Dan's face. "If I wanted to harm you, Tucker, Sam, _Your_ parents or Jazz, I could have done it a long time ago. You're all literally nothing but an ant to me. An ant without pincers at that. Now you have two choices."

The air grew colder than ever. The room they were in was the living room of Vlad's current home. The walls were turning blue, becoming encased in ice. Everyone could feel blue mists coming out of their breaths.

Wulf was still unable to move if he didn't have fur then he probably would have died by now. Vlad on the other hand was forced to overheat his body with his fire core.

"You either come with us. Or return home. In pieces. You get that you little shit? Or o I have you five you a demonstration?" Danny's entire body was shaking right now. In both fear and also the cold. He couldn't respond to Dan's questions for he was paralyzed.

"God damn it!" A squeaky voice called out. "What's with all this racket?! And why is it so cold out here?!"

"Skulky!" Dan let go of Danny's neck, the rooms temperature instantly went back to the way it was only seconds ago. As if nothing happened. Dan grabbed the tiny green ghost and lifted him up. "You're as small as ever eh?"

"Let me go you stupid hu-" Skulker yelled but his yelling volume slowed down. "Man?"

Dan had turned into his ghost form, his white hair and eye patch smiling at Skulker. "You were saying?"

Swiftly making a turn, with Skulker still in his hand who made a scared yelp. "Now lets get going shall we? We'll be late for the party! But first I need to take a leak..."

As the man walked away, flinging Skulker to a random direction. Danny and Vlad realized something...

Dan... was a man, worth fearing. A man who truly lot his humanity.

 _ **-Chapter End-**_

 _ **Wellllllll... That was an odd ending... I hate you guys.**_

 _ **Dan: We love you too buddy.**_

 _ **... God damn it. I think I forgot to take my meds...**_

 _ **Sorry about the late update. I had a lot of work to do. Which had me busy these past few days.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_And I'm back. I'm actually just doing my writing whenever I feel like these days. Right now I'm writing while downloading a game from the internet._**

 ** _And that was about 4 days ago. lol, I mean I wrote that last sentence 4 days ago._**

 _ **At this pace i'll never be able to update.**_

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

It was a great day, the citizens of the kingdom rejoiced. Everyone was happy.

Everyone but one.

One who was gonna be executed.

Executed because he did things the people of this kingdom didn't approve of.

Executed because he cared for his kingdom too much.

Executed because he was being a good King.

He had given them everything they ever wanted. Everything they ever needed.

True, his methods of getting things done were... Questionable. But he had done things only for the best of his country. Things that only made them prosperous. Things that made this kingdo -

SPLAT!

A tomato crashed against his head. Splattering all it's ingredients into his face.

Rotten that tomato was. It made his already sorry looking face more funny and gross. He growled at the would be assailant. His assailant was a child no older than 10. The child laughed as he was bound and unable to do anything about it.

"Today!" Someone was on the platform along with him, he cared little as for who. "We will rid ourselves of our tyrant that has ruled over us for years. The tyrant known as-!"

Everything else was a blur to him, but then again he didn't really care much for he won't be among them much longer.

Minutes after the speech was finished a large man with a massive axe showed up. His execution was only seconds away.

The axe fell...

Along with his legacy...

Everything turned dark. And for many moments it stayed that way. It felt like an eternity an eternity that was more and more agonizing every , his facade that remained till his very death faltered.

Hr screamed as if insanity had taken over him. Begging for forgiveness, begging for a second chance. Begging to be sent to hell or given another life. He just wanted out. Out of this plane of existence.

Then he stopped begging... There was no one to hear him anyway.

At that very moment. A bright light filled his vision.

Blinded by the light the man clutched his eyes and tried his best not to become insane once again. The second the thought of insanity appeared in his head. The King's vision began to clear up. Slowly but surely. It was happening.

"Tell me." A voice asked him, a voice that was soon followed by a silhouette of another man. "Do you want to live again?"

The King didn't know whom that voice belonged tp. But that voice gave off a heavenly feeling to him. A feeling he never had received before, even from his own mother.

"Who-?"

"Do you want to live again?" the voice asked once again. "Do you wish to live? And be the true king you always wanted to be? The king that rules over others with an iron fist? The king that everyone would fear to betray?"

 ** _-Line Break-_**

A single green eye opened slowly. The emotion in it was unreadable as the eye lacked any notable features that would betray the owners emotion.

'That memory... Why is it haunting me once again?'

Pariah Dark, ruler of the ghost zone, the most feared being in this plane of existence. Thought to himself.

That particular memory of when he was alive had been haunting him for quite some time now. Often he wondered what that was. He knew that that was no illusion for he was-

"My Lord." fright Knight appeared before him. "I bring news."

"Speak. " The king ordered his knight. Although Pariah had a pretty good guess what this was about.

"We have enemies within the castle borders, sire. There are four of them and they are making their way here." The Knight, still on one of his knee spoke.

"I see. And who pray tell be these enemies?" Pariah asked.

"They are Plasmius, Phantom, an unknown wolf ghost and... Green blood." Fright Knight replied. He was unsure how to react. Yes he was angry but he didn't want to upset his king with his childish behaviour.

"I see. Plasmius and Phantom are nothing to me. The one I'm interested in is that 'Green Blood.'" Pariah said absent minded.

That was all Fright Knight needed to hear as he stood with then walked away after bowing once to his king.

It's a shame he wouldn't be able to see what his master does to that wretched Green Blood.

 ** _-Line Break-_**

"God damn it!" Danny cursed as he punched another skeleton ghost away. There was literally no end to them. "If I die today Sam is gonna kill me. She'll resurrect me THEN kill me!"

"You're already dead Danny!" Dan called out to him. He seemed like he was slightly enjoying this situation.

"Unfortunately I must agree with the little badger. As weak as they are it's only a matter of time till they overwhelm us." Vlad said. But even as he did say that he was hardly wasting any effort on this battle. The skeletons around him kept on appearing but were being destroyed or killed as fast they were spawning.

"You two go ahead Wulf and I shall handle this situation." Vlad told Danny and Dan. The wolf ghost momentarily paused, hearing Vlad's 'order' but then crushed the skull of the skeleton ghost that was within his mouth. Unable to speak in english he was unable to voice his protests.

"I'm afraid that is not possible." the spirit of halloween, Fright Knight appeared, his sword unseathed and ready for battle. "For before defeating my master you must defeat me."

"Doesn't sound too hard." Danny said, while he may not know Green Blood aka Dan defeated Fright Knight he knew that it could be done again, and this time, there were four of them together to beat the fear monster.

"Heh. Being so young and so naive must be a great thing, Young Phantom." The ear monsters tone agitated Danny then Fright KNight turned towards Dan, unsheathing his sword he spoke. "As much as I wish to fight to to seek redemption for my previous defeat, Green Blood. My master has gained an interest towards you."

"..." Dan smirked, hearing that statement. "Vlad?..."

"Wulf and I will handle things here. You go ahead." Vlad nodded.

Dan grinned and disappeared from sight. Vlad and Fright Knight were unimpressed. That speed was common on higher than average level ghosts. Average being ghosts like Danny.

Speaking of whom, Danny was surprised to not have Dan in his field of vision any longer. He was more shocked when Dan appeared beside him and picked Danny up and placed him on his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"What the-?" Danny was unable t finish his sentence as Dan shot off like a speeding bullet, with Danny still on his shoulder.

time seemed to slow down for everyone except Danny as Dan flew right beside Fright Knights large form.

"This wont take long..." He whispered, not too loud but loud enough for Fright Knight to hear.

The spirit of Halloween growled at Green Blood. Not that Green Blood could hear it cause he was already gone.

Vlad bit his lip. While he did tell Dan to let him handle this he was unsure of how to do it. In terms of raw power Vlad was at a slight disadvantage. But in all the other categories they were both quite the same.

Wits and tactics.

That's all it boiled down to.

Vlad smirked. For he rarely lost in a game of wits.

Wulf on the other hand seemed quite lost. That was till the skeletons started to attack again.

-Line Break-

The pair of half ghosts were speeding towards the throne room. Danny was struggling to get out of Dan's grip.

"Put me down!" Danny yelled out.

Dan stopped in mid flight, unfortunately for Danny, the sudden halt in their movement caused Danny to suffer from a whiplash.

"Hey, you said to stop." Dan said as he put Danny down.

"That I did, Danny tried hard not to puke. "What I did't tell you to do is to take me on your shoulder like a sake of potatoes and fly at the speed of sound!"

"Sorry I-did the surrounding landscape just change?" Dan pointed out.

Danny blinked. "What the-? It did!"

It was true, as once they were in a massive hall that lead to Pariah's throneroom. They were now in what appeared to be... The dungeon?

If Danny wasn't so concerned then he'd have said how cool this was. His inner geek wanted to burst own like a broken dam...

"Hmm. Maybe there are Prisoners here..." Danny said as he began to look around. "We have to free them."

"Hopefully one of them is a hot chick and I can convince her to 'show you some gratitude' for freeing her." Dan wiggled his eyebrows at Danny who turned to with a weird look and a major blush on his face.

"What the hell dude?!" Danny exclaimed. "Not cool!"

"Hn? You don't want to lose your _(Beep)_?" Dan asked and Danny blushed furiously once again. And just when Danny was about to try and strangle his older version, a voice called out.

"Hello? I-Is anyone there?" A weak voice called out.

But why did it sound so familiar?

"Dora?" Danny asked.

"Sir Phantom?"

-Line Break-

After freeing the ghost the and telling her to get out from here as fast as possible. The pair continued their trek to Pariah's location. _**(A.N: I'm Lazy to do this.)**_

 _ **-Chapter End-**_

 _ **Honestly I wanted to write more or at least have Danny, Dan and Pariah meet. And I wanted to have Pandora instead of Dora here but I forgot her character. Soooo yeah.**_

 _ **Next time Danyy and Dan finally meet Pariah and they fight. That's sort of it. What sort of fight it will be I have no f***ing clue. But it should be tense.**_

 _ **On a side note, this story should be finished in 3-4 more chapters meaning by the end of May... Hopefully cause my life is nothing but work cause guess what? It's May Day and I still have to go to work. I hate my life.**_

 _ **I just need to finish this cause I need to get back to my Adventure Time story. The series is going so epic right now. And I can literally hear something telling me to continue writing that story cause it will be so cooool! And please note that this is the ONLY story of mine that has inchest in it. It was necessary to have Danny feel distrust towards Dan.**_

 _ **Finn: Fight to Exist, Exist to Serve.**_

 _ **... There that was again... God Damn it. I need to finish this fic ASAP!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Well... So much for finishing this story this month..._**

 ** _Whatever..._**

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

Danny Fenton, honors student, A great athlete, and very handsome. He had a very abnormal life. Well, that is if you consider fighting ghosts under the alias Danny Phantom to keep the world safe abnormal so yeah...

Unfortunately none of those were true. Well, none of them except the last part about Ghosts. For guys like him staring down death in the face was a regular thing now... Err not literally, death is just a concept and does not have a physical form.

Or as far as Danny knew it didn't have one.

Today was no different as Danny stared down the king of all ghosts and ghouls otherwise known as Pariah Dark. The most fearsome being if the ghost zone and human world.

"Interesting..." Pariah muttered to himself. "You two look somewhat the same. Yet you are not the same. Very interesting indeed."

"We're not here to chat with you, Pariah." Danny said calmly. "We're going t stop you."

"And how do you intend to do that Ghost Child?" the large figure of Pariah asked. His deep voice booming through the large room. "The Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep? Unfortunately for you-."

A mass of black, green and red rubble fell in front of Danny who eyes the rubble with his mouth agape. "Son of a BITCH!"

As he cursed out Dan who was behind Danny smirked. He liked where this was going.

Danny was stuck in a pinch. How the hell were they supposed to beat Pariah now? He gritted his teeth. It wasn't like there were more of those just lying around.

Unfortunately Danny was unable to ponder more as he was pushed aside by Dan was had little time to dodge as Pariah's fist crashed onto his stomach.

"NO!" Danny called out to his older version.

Dan crashed in the wall, literally and landed on the other room with debris all over his body.

"Why you!?" Danny growled and charged at Pariah with all his fists glowing green with ecto energy around it.

The king of ghosts was as threatened by the oncoming attack as he was amused by it.

Which was not very much.

Yet bring the generous king he was he felt as if he should humor the young child. So he dodged the flurry of punches and kicks by the much smaller half breed. Sudenly as he was about to get bored and finish off the young child with a finishing move, a powerful axe kick fell on his right shoulder.

Shocked by the sudden attack Pariah's right leg gave out an he found himself crashing through the concrete floor.

Danny was also shocked by the sudden turn of events but not ungrateful as he returned the thumbs up Dan was giving him.

"Nice kick." Danny commented as both he and Dan watched for Pariah's form to emerge from the dust underneath them.

"Thanks. Years of practice and a lot of hard work can get you anywhere little man. Remember that."

With that life lesson taken Danny prepared for the real fight to begin.

"RAAAAAAAWWWWW" the entire castle shook by the roar of its owner as Pariah emerged from the dust and grabbed Danny by the face. The teen was caught by surprise and was forced back with his head being smashed onto the wall. Any other normal ghost would have been instantly had their head crushed but luckily for Danny his endurance was far greater thank your average ghost. But even he had his limits as he passed out by the sheer force.

But Pariah wasn't done there as he began to repeatedly punch the smaller boy in his guts. Even though Danny was passed out he woke up in between every punch as the pain was forcing him out f his unconscious state.

By the time Dan got to save Danny it was almost too late.

Pariah's hand glowed with ecto energy as he was about to finish the boy off permanently but screamed in pain as Dan suddenly showed up beside them and before he knew it, his forearm was completely gone.

Pariah retreated back several feet from Dan and glared at said man wit hate.

Dan simply smiled back as he descended down to the remaining bits of the floor under them, with Danny's near beaten to death body on his right side, carried like a potato sack. The man put the younger boy down on the ground an stood in front of him and Pariah who also descended down a=to come to eye level as well.

The king's eyes narrowed as he glared at Green Blood who opened his mouth to speak. He wasn't sure what Green blood would say but he surely didn't expect something like this.

"Thanks." Green Blood said. "I've been waiting for when you'd knock him out. Although I didn't think he'd be this injured. But I am certainly NOT complaining. I hate the little annoying _(Beep)._ He's been getting on my nerves for longer than I'd let any other creature live."

Pariah blinked. This development was rather... unexpected. "What are you-?"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not on your side or anything. Nor am I on their side. Hell you could slowly torture them and peel of their skins for all I care." Green Blood said nonchalantly. "But unfortunately I have someone precious to me that I want to keep alive. Someone who unfortunately cares about humans,s unlike me. And here I am. Doing things that will very surely get me in trouble."

"Then help me." Pariah said, letting go of his wounded arm. "If you join me then you can surely persuade this girl."

Pariah didn't have to guess. It was always a woman responsible for the changes a man go through. He had his fair share of Mistresses.

Green Blood smiled. A form of smile that Pariah had only seen once. On the face of none other than himself. "I'm afraid that's not possible. For my very existence already belongs to someone else."

Pariah chuckled which broke into laughter soon after. "It seems persuading you will just waste my time."

With that, the air beside him glowed in white light. And as the light faded away, A large Scythe floated in the air. Pariah grabbed the Scythe with his large hands and twirled it once then grabbed it with both hands. "Any last requests?"

"Just one." Green Blood replied as he placed the palm of his left hand on his chest. "Wait a few seconds for me to get ready."

Pariah grinned, his scars were twitching in excitement for some reason.

The palm on Green Blood's hand began to force its way through the skin to the point where green ectoplasm and red human blood began to drip.

Least to say that Pariah was shocked by the sudden development. But for some reason he only got more excited.

A soft glow encased Green blood the further his hand went in his body. The skin on his back morphed as anther limb seemed to be popping out. Suddenly another figure was expelled from Green Blood's body.

The expelled figure fell on the floor with a sickening thud, parts of Green Blood's body still stuck on the expelled figure. The figure squirmed to get the remaining parts of its body to separate from its host.

"Please take the boy away from here, would you? I don't want him interfering. " Green Blood commanded.

As if the sudden command possessed him, the figure stood up straight then fell on one knee with it's head down. "I exist to serve. And I exist to serve only."

The figure stood up with Danny in its arms and waited only a moment to gaze at the features of the boy that resembled so much like his own and then disappeared.

"Now then." Green Blood eyed the fallen god in front of him with a grin on his face and excitement twinkling in his one visible eye A large but somewhat thinner than average green sword appeared in his right hand.. "Its time to play."

 _ **-Line Break-**_

Vlad dodged another swing of the vicious sword that was being used on him by Fright Knight, ever so often helping Wulf by zapping a random skeleton that was going to attack the wolf ghost.

The vampire like ghost narrowly dodged the Soul Shredder and delivered a powerful punch to Fright Knights gut. The punch was powerful but the armour on the fear bringer absorbed a great deal of the damage that Fright Knight would have had to suffer.

"You're wearing down." Fright Knight commented as he noticed Vlad's state who was trying to not show his tiredness. Upon not having any sleep he now had to face one of the strongest ghosts that ever lived. And somehow get out of it alive.

"And I still intend to return home in one piece." Vlad shot back. "But then again a pet wouldn't understand that."

"I don't fall for the same thing twice Plasmius." Fright Knight narrowed his eyes. "You may have persuaded me to betray my master last time. but this time I will not do any such things."

Vlad inwardly growled. While he also didn't expect Fright Knight to fall for this again. He wasn't being given time to think. Fighting someone like Fright Knight halfassed will only get you killed.

"What the-?" Fright Knight seemed shocked.

Vlad didn't understand what caught the fright knight's attention at fight but it wasn't that hard to spot afterwards.

The skeletons around them were all dropping like flies. All lifeless and unmoving.

"Impossible." The Fright Knight breathed out. "To think Green Blood and Phantom would be strong enough to actually have the master fight like this..."

Vlad didn't like to waste opportunities and took a chance.

With his guard down fright Knight was almost too late as he was attacked viciously by Vlad.

 _ **-Chapter End-**_

 _ **Well that's enough for now. And I obviously won't be able to finish this story by the end of this month but I WILL finish it in 2 chapters.**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Here we are with chapter 22. One more chapter after this and I'm done with this._**

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

Pariah and Green Blood stared each other down, each with their own grin. The pair kept it up for several seconds as they released more and more ectoplasmic energy.

Waiting they were, for the other to move. And Pariah was the first to move.

His weapon raised the king of ghosts and ghouls appeared charged towards Green Blood. As the massive sickle came down it was blocked by Green Bloods Sword. The power behind the hit along with the weight of the weapon, combined with the weight of Green Blood and Pariah's body. The ground underneath them cracked and they fell through. Although it didn't hurt either of them they still grinned.

Green Blood pushed the massive weapon back. With relative ease and charged at Pariah who was forced to block the flurry of attacks. Suddenly Green Blood used some extra force on his next blow which sent the King skidding back.

Stunned by the sudden attack the king had closed his one eye for only a moment and when he opened his eye Green Blood was no longer there. Pariah enhanced his senses yet could get no feel of Green Blood's position. Suddenly he noticed a small whitish blur appear on his left. to get a better view Pariah turned his head to his left and went to counter the impending slash that would otherwise decapitate him. But even as though he turned his head to the left a loud clang rang across the room. Turning his head to the right he came eye to eye with Green Blood whom had previously swung his blade only to be blocked by Pariah's scythe.

The pair retreated from the other and their blades clashed once again. Sparks flew everywhere as the blades meet each other in a flurry of motion. Pariah swung his blade horizontally holding the near end of the scythe to get full range.

Unfortunately the swing was too low for Green Blood to go under and it was too late to get out of the scythe's reach. So he jumped.

Pariah hoped Green Blood would do that as he used his free hand and went for a grab at Green Blood's throat.

But luckily Green Blood had swung his blade down at Pariah just as he was centimetres away from Pariah's blade.

Thinking quickly Pariah had to use the arm he intended to use to grab Green Blood as a shield. Suffice to say that didn't end all to well on Pariah's part.

"Agghhhh!" Pariah clenched his teeth in pain as his arm was chopped clean off.

"Come on now, Pariah. I know you have much more to offer than that." Green Blood taunted. "After all. You still have all those toys you're still controlling. Just get rid of them."

Pariah paused for a moment. Then closed his eye and gave a heart filled laugh. "It seems one way or the other I must use my full power. Prepare yourself boy. It's time I show you just exactly WHY they call me a fallen god."

Green Blood simply gave a smirk.

Pariah's eye glowed as he took off the eye patch on his other eye. The other eye didn't have anything special to it. Hell it literally didn't have anything underneath it at all. The skin was missing along with the eyeball. A glow surrounded him as he seemed to get more powerful. The glow became brighter and brighter. Till the entire castle was engulfed in it.

 ** _-Line Break-_**

Fright Knight scowled even though his enemies can't see it. this was bad, if they were still here when his Master fully powered up then there was a good chance they wouldn't make it out alive... Err dead.

So he did the most sensible thing he could thing of.

He fled for now.

Vlad and Wulf watched the fear ghost flee in confusion.

They would have went after Fright Knight but Wulf's enhanced animal instinct begged him to flee. And even though he was somewhat man he couldn't ignore it and also fled.

"Wulf!" Vlad cried out at his ally for an explanation but Wulf paid no mind as he ran away. It was only moments after that when Vlad realized that he had no need for an explanation as a massive power emitted from above him.

Eyes widening as he had no time to flee like Wulf and Fright Knight Vlad raised a ghost shield around him, encasing him in a bubble like sphere he put all his remaining power to the ecto-shield.

Then everything turned white.

The light died down and along with it, the entire castle of Pariah Dark, vanished.

Vlad grunted in pain, his shield held on. But at the cost of a great deal of his reserved powers. The shield cracked and shattered into a billion small pieces. He collapsed on his knees and barely managed to hold onto his ghost form. One thing was for sure. If he didn't protect himself fast enough, he would have easily died.

"What the hell?" He panted out. Unable to believe that the massive castle that he was fighting fright knight in. The one he barely made a few craters in, was completely destroyed. Not even rubble remained of the previous castle nor the bones of the skeletons that was once Pariah's army.

Of course like the previous times Vlad's question was answered on its own as a bit far from him, a glowing figure 'stood' for a lack of better terms. Aside from the light Dan stood, staring at the light and only because of Vlads enhanced ghost vision he was able to see the smirk on Dan's face.

"God help us all." Vlad muttered as he also had to flee. With the remaining bits of his energy he was able to make a portal to the human world. In the Fenton household.

-Line Break-

Dan's face made a bigger smile as he noticed the light die down fully to give him a better view of Pariah Dark.

Pariah's broken horn had now fully grown back. Hair now a tamed green flame that flowed downwards like actual hair and his massive figure now more down to Green Blood's size, Pariah stood with his eyes closed and head pointed upwards. But even though he was smaller in size he was still no less powerful or menacing.

Pariah exhaled and then opened his eye to gaze at his enemy. "You don't seem afraid... Good."

"If I was afraid then-" Green Blood started but his speech was cut short as a fist found its way to his stomach. With a lot of force as Green Blood puked out ectoplasmic blood and was sent flying.

The King of Ghosts wasn't done there as he disappeared from his current position and appeared behind the still crashing Green Blood to unleash a devastating kick onto his back.

Green Blood was sure that if he had a human body, or anything even like human organs then every single bone and organs in it would have been turned to dust or mush by that one kick.

Once again Pariah was not finished as this time he didn't let Green Bloods body to be blown away by grabbing his left and and twirled him around with both hands gripping tightly around his captured leg.

After a couple of more twirls he let go and Green Blood instantly getting familiar with the insides of a random rock formation that was probably some other ghosts territory.

"Well Damn." Green Blood grinned with a small wince. "That actually hurt more than having my limbs cut of."

As he muttered the last part he made his way out of the rubble of rocks and stone and dirt to meet the calm gaze of Pariah.

"Instant regeneration..." Pariah gave Green Blood his own sly grin. "This might just be worth me showing you my full power indeed."

Green blood didn't reply and grinned.

The next instant he appeared above Pariah, his sword raised to cleave the King in half. But Pariah countered it with his scythe that was on his back. With his free hand Pariah aimed or a punch at Green Blood's face.

Blocking the fist with his own free hand green Blood head butted Pariah who didn't expect the attack and took damage from it.

Green Ectoplasm rolled down from their forehead as Pariah scowled at Green Bloods grinning face. Energy rolled off them in waves as they tried to overpower each other. The waves of energy caused the floating islands around them to crumble away.

With a sudden burst of power Pariah was able to push Green Blood back. And with another burst he charged at Green blood.

 _ **-Line Break/Human World, Fenton Household-**_

Vlad somehow made it back through the portal but instantly turned into his human form, exhausted he hung onto his consciousness in case Dan lost against Pariah. At least he now knew how to open potables to places.

"Vlad!" He heard a concerned yell from a familiar voice.

He looked at the owner the voice and was almost unable to stop himself from teleporting away.

Jack, noticing the shock and fear in Vlad's eyes stopped himself from sprinting towards his college friend. Slowly stepping out of the stairway that connected the basement lab with the Fenton home he spoke. "Don't worry buddy, Dan told us everything... I knew you weren't a bad person."

As he said that, all strength lost from Vlad's body as he collapsed and became unconscious. For some reason, for a small moment, the oldest halfa felt relief in his heart.

"Jack? Who are you talking to?" Jack turned to meet the face of his wife. Noticing the frown on Maddie's face it didn't take a rocket scientist to tell that she noticed Vlad. And was not happy abut it.

"Mom? Dad?" came the voice of Jazz as she followed the in the lab. She was followed by Danny and Dan. Danny, still somewhat injured, needed the help of Dan to still walk.

"Looks like Vlad is back." Danny grumbled. Then clenched in a yelp as Dan elbowed him in the gut. This of course went unnoticed by everyone.

"Now. Now. That's not a way to talk to the guy that saved your life Danny." Dan chided. "Let's take him to Danny's room and let him rest."

Jack didn't need to be told twice as he lifted up Vlad's unconscious body and quickly took him to Danny's room. Maddie said nothing as she went back to her own to sleep followed by Jazz, they knew that Jack wouldn't leave Vlad tonight so they agreed to share a bed.

"Let's go and get you to bed as well, little buddy. You did pretty well if I do say so myself." Dan said as he knocked out Danny by hitting Danny on the back of his head when no one was looking.

 _ **-Line Break/Ghost Zone, Pariah VS Dan/Future Alternate Danny-**_

The two powerful ghosts kept on clashing blades over and over again. Sparks flew everywhere because of doing so as the sword and scythe met over and over again. Each time the strength behind them increasing so that they could actually land a hit on each other. They even used both arms to get more strength behind their attacks.

Pariah growled, he was a fool to assume that he'd be able to defeat someone who was able to have him use his full power through only brute strength. It seems that it is time for him to truly go all out.

Their blades met once again and this time neither backed down as they battled for dominance. Suddenly Pariah caught Green Blood by surprise as he swept his hand across Green Blood's face karate chop style. Even though Green Blood dodged the palm he was unable to go out fully unscathed a his cheek got scratched by the sharp nails of Pariah's fingers.

Pariah grinned as he teleported away from Green blood and once he appeared again he kept o grinning.

Green Blood raised his eyebrows as he was somewhat interested by what made the king of ghosts grin like that. Pariah swung his scythe with one arm, not at Green Blood or anything particular but above himself. The crescent blade of the scythe stretched larger as it completely made a full circle. Pariah got into a semi-crouching stance as he put his head through the circle made by the blade of his scythe. And used his free hand to make a hand sign that you usually see in a ninja movie. (Oh Fu£k it. I forgot the damn name.)

Opening his mouth the king of Ghosts stuck his tongue out and kept it on the fingers that had Green blood's ectoplasm on it.

Green Blood knew that stance. He tried to move in to prevent the king from unleashing such a terrifying move.

But it was already too late.

Through pure willpower to keep himself from falling on his knees Green Blood stood in a tensed position. His eyes, threatening to blow out of his skull to escape from the increasing immense pain that made its way into his body.

 _SaCrEd ArT oF tHe GhOsT kInG: BlOoD sCoUrGe_

The words escaped through Pariah's throat but not his lips which were unmoving, nor his tongue which was still stuck to his fingers. The words echoed throughout the endless, nonexistent air in the ghost zone.

The pain increased tenfold each time each word was spoken. Tenfold each time they echoed.

The ectoplasm inside him was boiling as the temporary human like veins inside his body that gave him a physical form became visible. In less than 5 seconds every vein within his physical body became visible. You could even see the ectoplasm that acted as a poor substitute for blood running through his veins in frenzy to escape from the searing pain.

Unable to take the pain any longer Green Blood fell on his knees, clutched his shoulders tightly and let out a pained howl. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as every blood vessel in his body popped like a long overdue pimple, splattering ectoplasm everywhere.

Green blood's entire body was covered in his own blood/ectoplasm. Not a single inch was spared from being coated in the green slime like substance. But luckily since they were in the ghost zone, his body didn't plummet to the endless abyss below them. Unfortunately the same could not be said about the ectoplasm that erupted from Green Blood's body. The cloths that hung onto Green blood's form also fell as he once toned and healthy body became shrivelled and skeletonised due to the lack of fluid in his body. Yet somehow the eye patch on remained in its original position.

The sword that was once in Green Blood's hand floated away as green blood was no longer holding it.

Pariah stood straight from his stance, blood rolling down his own lips as he stared at the lifeless form of one of the only beings to threaten him enough to use his full power.

With his power level low due to that sacred technique he realized that he had to make another plan while he rested to take over the Human Realm. He turned as he began to float away, somewhat sad that he had to destroy green blood's very essence, he could have been a truly powerful Ally when Pariah felt bored enough to wage wars on one of the endless dimensions in creation.

 _ **Hehehehehe eheeheh.**_

...Pause...

Pariah stopped his movements and turned his body slowly, eyes widening each movement he made. "Im...possible..."

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Green Blood's bloodied figure stood up straight as laughter erupted foam his lips. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Now that's more like it! You have truly exceeded my expectations Pariah Dark! You shall be rewarded greatly!"

For a split second Pariah wondered if Green Blood had lost whatever sanity he had left. For no one was truly able to come out of his 'Blood Scourge' and still exist. Let alone sane.

But a split second was all he was given as he noticed that Green blood was no longer on his original place.

Feeling a presence rapidly making its way to him, Pariah grabbed the neared object he could use to defend himself as reaching for his scythe would take too long. Luckily Green Blood's sword was what he found.

Green Blood appeared above the king of ghosts, a feral grin on his face to match the sadistic expression, hands raised to attack Pariah.

*Squelnch*

The sound of metal piercing flesh was heard as Green Blood's movement was abruptly stopped. He slowly looked down at the object that caused such a thing as his shoulders slumped down which was followed by his head and limbs.

Pariah exhaled as noticed that Green Blood finally stopped moving. Did he do it? Did he kill the monster like creature that could survive through having his very essence torn to shreds? but just to be made sure he didn't let go of the sword on his right hand that had apparently done in Green Blood.

The answer to his previous questions turned out to be a 'NO'.

A cold feeling grasped Pariah. Or more specifically, his right arm.

A definite no.

Eyes widened pariah looked at his arm only to notice another palm covering his other. Swiftly he raised his head to see the owner of the arm.

Green Blood grinned, the same twisted expression on his face as before. "Got youuuu."

In a split instant Green Blood pulled himself closer to Pariah, in his other arm a green glowing dagger was ready as he swung down the bladed weapon. The sword that skewered Green blood through his chest didn't seem to bother him at all, even though it tore through the flesh in him the closer he got to Pariah.

Pariah's eyes widened more as he realized that Green Blood was aiming for his only good eye. Time had seemed to have slowed down as the dagger made its way to pariah's eyes which had suddenly begun to glow a dark shade of Green.

An explosion erupted around them as time seemed to have started to move at a faster face. Like a missile that just got launched, Green Blood's body came out from the cloud of smoke. His body landed on a nearby floating land mass, effectively destroying most of it.

The cloud died down as Pariah stood where he was before the explosion. If it had not been for his quick thinking then he'd have lost his only good eye. Temporarily as it may be but still being at a disadvantage even for a micro second could mean death in the battlefield.

"Very gooooooood!" the dust cloud that was around Green Blood disappeared, showing his naked body which was still somewhat covered in ectoplasm. His eye patch was gone this time as the red eyeball that hid behind the patch made it's existence known. "But nowhere near good enough!"

A number of eight digits appeared above Green Blood as he raised his arms. The numbers, while not in any language Pariah was familiar with yet the numbers were still something he could read for some reason. Hence the reason he called them numbers.

The numbers changed from a 0.0000001 to a 0.0000002

Even though Pariah only _guessed_ that was what the numbers roughly translated as in the English language, he knew that this had become a losing battle for him.

 _ **-Line Break/Human World, In the Fenton Home-**_

"ughhh, my head." Vlad muttered as he opened his eyes, one hand going up to give his head some support from the invisible weight that was pulling him down.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." he heard a cheerful. "You seem to have had quite a nap. then again, anyone would have had a great nap if they slept for three days."

The three days part seemed to have caught Vlad's attention as his head rose up to look at the owner of the happy voice.

"Relax V-man. He was only kidding." Jack came up from behind Dan who only grinned the older Fenton. "It's only been a few hours."

"Everyone is asleep." Dan said from the chair he was sitting on which was not far from the bed. "Well, everyone except me and him anyway... Or is it me and he? Grammar has way too many rules no matter which language you speak in-."

Unfortunately for Dan his rambling was cut short as he noticed the blank stares he was receiving from Jack and Vlad. "Sorry, I do that time to time... I'll leave you two to talk for a bit."

As Dan left and awkward silence made its presence known to the two former friends.

"..."

"..."

the two didn't know what to say, considering that their relationship was rather... strained due to the last time they met. Vlad was sure that the 'betrayal' he did to Jack has been engraved in Jack's mind.

"You know." jack started, catching Vlad's attention. "You were the closest thing I ever had to a friend..."

Hearing those words coming out of the man who rarely hold's a grudge against a person sent pain coursing through Vlad's heart. He knew what he did was... suffice to say, not the nicest thing a person could.

"... And you still are." Once again Vlad found himself shocked by the words that came out of Jack's mouth. He didn't know what to say. what was he suppose to say?

"B-But why? After what I did..." Vlad found himself speaking without the consent of his own mind.

"I could never stay too angry at you Vlad..." Jack cracked a smile as he stared at his open palm then closed it. "You're my best friend... you're the only person I ever considered a friend..."

Vlad's eyes widened as he found himself no longer able to stare at Jack's sitting form on the bed he was currently occupying. His hand that once held his head now was being used to cover his eyes which were slowly beginning to water. "You sure know how to hit a guy where it hurts don't you?"

He says such words with a small chuckle.

"heh" Jack stifled his own laugh. Memories of being the largest man in college, being made fun of for his beliefs, being ridiculed everywhere he went flooded in his mind. "I...I'm sorry. For all the suffering I caused you."

"Would-would you please just stop. You're not making me feel any better you know." Vlad almost sounded like he was begging. Almost.

"No. Not this time, especially not this time." Jack didn't stop. "Back then... Back then if you told me you had a thing for Maddie... I'd probably have backed off -"

"Don't say that." Vlad was fast to place his hand on Jack to stop the larger man from speaking further. "I was... blinded by my hate to realize that was for the best. I failed realize that you could make her happier than I ever could."

 _ **-Line Break/Outside in the Hallway-**_

Madeline Fenton didn't like Vlad Masters. She hadn't for a while. Even Before she realized that Vlad was the Wisconsin ghost. Even before the reunion. Even before her marriage. Even before the accident-

Oh wait. Not that back.

As she made her way to Danny's room a sudden hand was placed on her shoulder. quickly she turned and got the person who surprised her under an arm lock.

"That kind of hurts you know." Dan muttered as Maddie realized what she was doing. She let go of her son and apologized. "So how may I help you?"

"I'm just going to check on Vlad. Where's your father?" Maddie asked.

Barely able to keep his eyebrow from twitching Dan replied. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Vlad and Dad are having a moment."

Maddie frowned as she turned to the door that led to Danny's room. what could the two be doing?

"Just as there are some things men will never understand about women, there are things that women can't understand about men. Trust me when I tell you this. Everything is alright. Get some sleep." Dan told Maddie as he gave the woman a reassuring pat and rub on the head. Which weirded out the woman a bit but also sooths her for some reason so she says nothing as she walks away.

For some reason the married woman was reminded of her father.

"I should go visit dad's grave for once." She mutters which of course doesn't escape Dan's ears.

Dan gives a sad smile at the memories he shared with his dead grandparents. Then he makes a face and turns his head. "Oh wait. I haven't showed you guys how I beat Pariah. Which, mind you. I won't. Just a glimpse of how I ended things wouldn't hurt though I suppose. Here's a flashback for you guys to read while I go crash on the couch... Damn younger version of mine sleeping with my girl on her bed."

 _ **-Flashback, A couple of hours ago-**_

Pariah grunted in pain. The blades that dug into his body gave him no relief from said pain as they caused more ectoplasm to flow out from his body. There was only so much he could regenerate.

"You fought well. Much better than I expected." Dan said as he landed on the small floating piece of land that gave Pariah ground to lay his exhausted and power depleted body.

"Heh." Pariah chuckled. "I have no regrets. few could ever claim to have battled a being such as yourself. And push you to this extent."

Dan looked actually surprised for one. True he didn't use his normal level of power. But it was also true that he didn't use his full. But nonetheless, it did surprise him that Pariah knew his true identity. "I am quite surprised that you actually know what I am."

"Well? what are you waiting for?" Pariah asked. "Finish me."

Dan chuckled himself as he looked at the king of all ghosts with his red and green eyes. "it is as I said, Pariah dark. you have amused me quite a great deal... And I shall reward you as you are due."

With that Green Blood flashed jagged teeth that existed behind his lips. Inching closer towards Pariah his lower jaw an upper jaw parted, giving the king of ghosts a view of the darkness that laid within.

His eyes widened as he realized he gory an inevitable end but he made to attempt to run or hide as Pariah gave Green Blood his own grin which was followed by mad laughter.

 _ **-Chapter end-**_

 _ **wow...**_

 _ **wow...**_

 _ **WOW!**_

 _ **That took waaaaay longer to up write then I wanted it to take. Like. Way longer. So much for finishing this story by LAST month. Lol**_

 _ **I honestly don't remember the last time I wrote such a big chapter. I would have uploaded earlier but during vacation I just felt lazy af. I somehow, barely managed to muster the motivation to play soccer with my friends the other day.**_

 _ **ell, vacation is over, can't be lazy anymore. Time to get back to work.**_

 _ **Oh crap. I got off track. Err, review and tell me what you like or hate? Or don't I gotta get back to my job.**_

 _ **Toodles!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Here we are... The finale... this one will be a big one. God knows how long It'll take for me to finish.**_

 _ **Time to get this (beep) all packed up for the fields!**_

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

Dan powered off his cell phone and growled. What's taking so long?! No one's picking up. Was the security in here so lax that they don't care about the most important rule among every rule that was ever created being broken here?!

"Dan?" He heard a sweet voice call out. Turning his head he eyed Jazz who looked at him in worry they were at the Library, Jazz was studying for... well for the sake of studying. As usual. Just cause she could. Honestly if kids did that then they didn't have had to worry much about getting 'A's in school. Or at least about failing.

"Dan?" Jazz asked again. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie." Dan answered as he stood up. "I'm gonna go and get some fresh air. See you at home."

"Oh okay." Jazz took the excuses as she glared back down at the book in the table. The contents for some reason didn't match what she was taught in class. Why was it so different?! Did she write the name of the wrong book than that she was suggested? Upon such infuriating situation Dan got the wise idea to gave Jazz a fatherly pat on her head. "This isn't funny."

As she mutters the words Dan gave a halfhearted chuckled. "Sweetie that's the wrong book. Same title. Different writer."

Hearing the comment made the redhead quickly take note of the author.

Dan couldn't help but laugh as he noticed that Jazz tried her best to not curse out loud. She was reading this for some time now.

And just when she was about to ask him how he knew that. even though he was right.

Dan's booming laugh got him thrown out.

"Aw snap." Dan couldn't help but curse. he hated Library's like that. His mood now soured, the man frowned. But that frown didn't last long as his cell phone rang.

But even he didn't know that that sour mood would come back so soon with a vengeance.

 _ **-Line Break-**_

Danny was, least to say, happy. Vlad left his house. And for some reason. Left in good terms with his parents. Honestly he had no idea why his dad forgave the fruitloop in the first place but oh well.

He would have gave that particular thing more thought. But he had more important things to worry about.

Today was date night. It felt like the same every time. Guess he wasn't still fully able to get used to having a girlfriend yet.

"So Danny. What do you plan for tonight?" Sm asked her boyfriend as they walked hand in hand through the streets of Amity Park.

"You'll see." Danny said with a smile and a wink that Sam came to love. "Only the best for my beloved."

Sam blushed. Normally she'd have punched him for thinking stuff like that would work on her. "You're corny." But she loved it when he did that.

"Oh I know you love it when I get corny." Danny teased and laughed when the blush on Sam's face got plastered in a darker shade of red.

He was happy indeed. Halfheartedly the teenager thought if he should tell her about Pariah almost taking over Earth but decided against it. He needed no reason to worry her.

"I wonder if tucker got laid off of work for today." Danny wondered out loud.

"I don't think that he'll be out before nightfall. I heard he's been sneaking out of work recently. So his security got tighter." Sam replied. "Maybe we could go and visit him later."

"Maybe" Danny agreed. but then his ghost sense went off.

Alarmed, the teen stopped walking and Sam bumped into him. The look on his face told her that a ghost was nearby.

"Where is it?" Sam asked. Whipping out her Fenton wrist watch seemingly out of no where she got battle ready.

"There..." Danny pointed at the Phantom Planet statue.

"Let's go then." Sam moved forward but Danny stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"No. Something... Doesn't feel right." Danny said. The look on his face was hard t decipher. "Stay here. If things get heated up. You know what to do."

He gave her a wink and transformed into Phantom. And to not be noticed by normal people, he already turned invisible and made his way towards the large statue.

Sam was also beginning to feel the ominous wind that Danny had caught onto. So she also made her way to the statue. Idly hoping that Danny didn't notice her.

 _ **-Line Break-**_

Danny floated towards the statue. The feeling he was getting stronger and stronger. And the stronger the feeling got, the feeling of dread intensified more and more.

Noticing the familiar figure, sitting on top of the spherical shape of Earth, the ghost teen descended down beside him.

If the owner of the figure noticed Danny's presence, he didn't show it. he simply stared at the blank sky ahead, with the additional buildings that reached the height of the PP statue.

Danny didn't know what to atmosphere seemed to have gotten more depressing. Was he about to see a side of the older Half ghost that he didn't think even could exist within him? Only god knew. that is of course, if such a thing exi-

"Do you know what's the toughest choice a 'hero' can ever make?" Dan asked, still not looking at Danny.

Once again, Danny had no idea what he was to reply to his older versions question.

"If you were ever given the choice to either save those whom you love, those who mean a lot to you But forsake everyone else, what would you do?"

Danny opened his mouth but found himself thinking the question over.

"Choose boy." Dan said, his voice as cold as the the emotion behind the words spoken. "The world or your loved ones. Save one and the other shall die."

Finally understanding the question and gave his confident answer.

"I'll save everyone. If there isn't a way then I'll make one."

His confident answer. The one he was sure only a true hero will say. Was the wrong answer.

So very wrong.

The next thing he remembered seeing and feeling was the stone colored side of the a random part of the ocean sandwiching his face between it and a large humanoid palm.

 _ **-Line Break-**_

Sam finally got to her destination, slightly out of breath she looked around for the man she loved more than... Well she had to work on that.

He was no where in sight and that worried her. Of course he could be invisible but since there was a ghost around Danny could either be fighting it somewhere far from here or he could have been kidnapped.

The latter was concerning. REALLY concerning.

The earth shook.

"Earthquake?" Sam muttered.

Pondering takes time which she did not have time for.

"Oh my God!" A random citizen calls out. Sam looked at him then looked at what he was pointing at.

Her eyes widened along with the cracks that rapidly formed on the Phantom Planet Statue. Noticing a child making her way towards the massive stone structure she dashed towards her, scooping her up and running from the rubble that replaced her spot in the previous places she was occupying. **_[AN: Okay. Even I can tell that's hard to understand,]_**

"Steven!" a woman who Sam assumed was the child mother came and took the child from Sam's arms, running off with him.

Sam eyed the cloud of smoke that consumed the Phantom Planet, her worry for Danny multiplied twenty times.

 _ **-Line Break-**_

Danny groaned, it felt as if he was literally and forcefully pulled out of unconsciousness. "Wh-what happened?"

His head hurt like hell, he could barely see with his eyes due to the dust in the air.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?"

"Wh-wha?" Danny asked. Then he began to gasp. Air no longer being circulating in his body as the fingers that tightly grasped his throat got stronger.

"I really hate people like you, you now that?" Dan asked, not breaking eye contact with his younger self. "I find it very annoying. You had only one job, kid. Kill the guy and let it go."

With that he threw Danny away. The teenager rocketed out of the cloud of smoke and crashed on the wall of a building. The cloud disappeared within seconds.

Dan glared at Danny in his ghost form. "One job. A single, fucking job."

He began to make his way closer to Danny when-

"Danny?!"

Eyes twitched in irritation as the girl in purple and black rushed towards the dead like figure of Danny, cradling his body in her arm. Green Blood's eyes glowed for a small instance as he once again forced Danny into the realm of consciousness.

"Ughhhh" Danny didn't know what was worse, the splitting headache or the aching body.

"Why did you do this!?" he heard Sam yell, to whom? His head ached.

"My quarrel isn't with you. You can still leave unharmed, Sam."

The words 'Harm' and 'Sam' in a single sentence seemed to have pulled Danny out of the land of blurred vision. He had yet to realize this but blood started to drip out from the corner of his mouth along with his nose.

"What is wrong with you?!" Sam asked as she let go of Danny and made her way towards Dan who didn't say or do anything. "Why are you doing this?! you're a hero!"

*!SMACK!*

Dan's eyebrow twitched once again before he opened his mouth. Sam's hand on his face didn't move. Or couldn't move as she realized it was stuck on his face for some reason. "I... hate you. So much."

Danny's eyes widened. Time seemed to go slow for him as the smaller figure of Sam(Compared to Dan anyway.) flew away from Dan, body twirling fast like a ballerina on drugs. She crashed on a nearby Car that was still not driven away by its owner when the PP Statue fell. _**[AN: Seriously?]**_

"S-Sam?" He called out but she didn't respond. Her body was positioned in a _VERY_ uncomfortable way. In a way that a body _SHOULDN'T_ be positioned

 _ **-Line Break/Scene Change-**_

Jazz Fenton entered her home, her studies for the day completed she looked forward to the hot bath and sleep that was to come her way today.

Her stomach called out to her. Rather loudly.

She blushed, hoping no one was there to listen to that. After seeing that no one was there she added, having lunch to her list of things to do.

She mentally frowned, a couple of more days. After a couple more days and she'd be gone back to her college. Away from her family and home town. Away from D-

*CRASH!*

Surprised, she looked around to locate the position where the crash came from. But saw nothing.

"Jazzypants?!" she heard her dad.

"Dad?!" She almost yelled. Then she noticed the number of weapons on his large bear-like body "What happened?"

"Some Ghost is causing a ruckus at the Phantom Planet statue. Danny's there but we've been told that he isn't fairing too well" He explained. "To the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle!"

"But where's Dan? Shouldn't he be helping Danny?" She asked.

"We don't know sweetie. But your brother needs us!" her mother came out, also filled to the brim with weapons.

"But I-" She tried to tell her parents that she didn't want to go with them but they took her anyway. The last thing she thought before leaving her home was the warm shower that wasn't going to have anyone to enjoy it anytime soon.

On the way, they met Tucker. the look in his eyes made them realize that something very bad was happening

 _ **-Line Break-**_

Everything around him was destroyed. Only a few walls remained standing. Bodies of dead people who were unable to escape the destruction lays scattered on the streets like a plague.

Hurt.

Everything hurt.

His throat hurt the most as he spammed his ghostly Wale over and over again, several times. More times than his body could even stand.

But even through all that pain, Danny saw red.

Angry.

He was very angry. At Dan... for killing Sam.

The woman he loved.

"Ahhhh!" He gave out a battle cry and sent a punch at Dan's face. Dan used his forefinger and placed it under Danny's glowing fist. And using that finger he pushed that fist away from his face. Then he used his other hand and grabbed Danny once again by his face.

With a single squeeze he received a pained howl from Danny. The older ghost didn't blame him, every single bone in Danny's body was broken. A downside of having a human body.

"You heroes are all the same." He began, not letting go of Danny's face as he lifted the smaller mans body from the ground. Delivering a swift punch to his mid section, Dan watched as Danny turned back into a human, unconscious.

But he wasn't done as he once again forcefully pulled the teenager back into the world of consciousness with the power of his telepathy.

"As I was saying." he continued, he knew Danny could hear him but still began to send his words to Danny's mind telepathically. He started walking towards a wall that was still standing amidst all the rubble of a building that it was once a part of. He passed Sam's dead body which was halfway covered in rubble the pressed Danny's body against the wall. "Its kinda annoying for people like me when idiots like you get lost in their dream world of 'happy Endings'. This isn't a fairy tail, kid. This writer, isn't as merciful as others."

Pulling is fist back, the older ghost decided it was time to end this.

"Stop!"

Dan's fist wasn't even been given the chance to launch from its current position towards Danny's face as the familiar voices called out in unison.

He didn't let Danny go. Nor did he move from his current standing position.

His head turned. And turned.

And turned.

His head turned a full 180 degrees as he stared right into the eyes of his once friend and family. He said nothing as the looks of terror and disbelief they had on their faces reflected on and back to them from his own unfeeling eyes.

Tucker was the first to notice of the dead body with a familiar face. He stumbled towards Sam's body, not believing what his eyes were telling his brain. "S-Sam? Sam... What's wrong?"

As Tucker gave Sam a nudge, still hoping to elect some sort of reaction from her. He did it several more times but he found herself staring at her lifeless eyes.

Jazz collapsed on her knees. What was going on? Why was her younger brother so beaten up? Why was the only person in her life with whom she was intimate with, in the middle of it? Why did he look like the culprit?

Her parents reacted, mostly on impulse, as they fired all their weapons at the man they loved like their own son. For he was their son. The weapons raced and in less than 2 seconds they hit their targets. The dust cloud that erupted was not small in any form but it disappeared as soon as it came into existence as a small shock-wave forced them to disperse faster than they normally would have. The humans came to the knowledge of the fact that they were all stuck inside a sphere of energy that glowed a brilliant green for a moment till it died down and gave them a better view of the event unfolding in front of them. They were stuck within it.

And unable to help. Tears rolled down Jazz's eyes as her father started to bang on the shield that had imprisoned them. Their yells to be freed. To see their son filled her ears. And that did little to help her from the emotional turmoil she felt

Dan's head had returned to facing Danny. His expression not changing the slightest as he looked at Danny's near unconscious form. "Should I kill you? right in front of them? Just like what you did?"

By now he didn't even bother speaking to his younger self through telepathy. He just wanted to end this. End this and quell the righteous anger that burned through his existence.

"...d..n..re..." Danny muttered. it was faint, very faint.

"What?" Dan asked. Once again he forced his way into Danny's mind. Caring little of what damage it would do to the poor and weakened boy's mind.

"I don't regret. No matter... what the cost... If it means not... becoming a monster like... you... I don't regret killing... A man" Danny said. His mouth spoke jumbled word like gibberish. But his mind spoke loud and clearly.

"Y-You." Dan's grip on the younger ghost loosed for a moment. Then it tightened again as he tossed Danny's squirming body behind his own. But before Danny could go too far. Dan's fist collided with Danny's stomach which forced Danny's body to plummet to the ground in an instant.

 **"SON OF A BITCH!"**

The action caused a small amount of dust to rise and cover their forms from the Fenton family plus tucker.

Realizing that their son was most likely dead because of that, Jack and Maddie stopped their pointless banging on the shield that prevented them to help their son. the also fell on their knees, tears spilling from their own eyes. The scene unfolding before them was simply too much for them to take.

The dust died down. Dan remained in the position he was at when he delivered the finishing blow to Danny.

He stood from his previous position of kneeling on one knee and fist on the ground. The body of Danny was missing. Dan didn't turn, nor did he look around for the little half human he considered as a pest. His palm that was currently open, slowly formed a fist as it clenched hard. Hard enough to draw blood.

The shield that held the Fenton's and Tucker disappeared. The four looked at confusion. What had happened?

After several seconds of agonizing silence which everyone felt, Dan spoke up.

"Why do you protect that fool. Even after what he has done to you?" The words that escaped from his mouth confused all.

The phenomenal event that happened after, confused them more.

Everything around them that was destroyed began to glow ever so slightly. Then bit by bit the broken stone, bricks and metal began to disperse into small particle of blue light and flew into the air.

The particles then began to land on different places and began to reconstruct the destroyed buildings and architectures.

The sight would have been heavenly and awe aspiring if it weren't or the fearsome and deadly battle that occurred prior to the event.

"What's going on?!" Tucker called out as the dead boy of Sam floated away from above his grasp. "SAM?!"

The wounds on her body began to fade away as they watched her mangled body began to correct itself in a sickening way. The bones twisted and turned, cracking noises were made as they did. The small horror show among the phenomenal event stopped and Sam's body descended back onto the ground, softly as well.

"Sam?" Tucker asked. the Fenton family scurried towards the pair of teens that accompanied Danny a great deal of his life.

Her eyes fluttered open and she groggily scanned around, her eyes squinting against the bright light. "Wh-what happened?"

"You're alive! Tucker stated the obvious as he suddenly gave her a hug with all the strength in his body. Sam on the other hand was caught by surprise and got angry at her African-american friend.

"OW!" Tucker grabbed the back of his head in pain. "Why?!"

"What happened?" she asked.

Dan ignored the humans. His attention was on something else. The glowing energy particles that was rebuilding the destruction he created bothered him little. "Am I to understand that you're here for hostile reasons?"

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask to that?" a voice echoed. All near looked around in confusion.

Dan doesn't reply. His eyes narrowed. Yet his eyes showed an expression you'd only see in an old man sick of his life.

"You're not meant to exist here. This could easily lead to multi-universal-dimensional war."

"Has it? Has it already gone that far?" Dan looked up at the figure floating in the air. His clenched fist only tightens more at the sight. "So this is what remains of one of the most feared beings that exists."

"No.. Apparently not.." The reply was bland. No emotion behind it, just like all the words spoken before. His long, shaggy and dirty white hair flapped slightly because of the air. Prickly and somewhat short beard covered his lower face. And as if to top it off, a pair of glasses that made the guy look like a homeless old man. wrinkles and everything. Dan didn't know which question that answer was meant for. It hurt to even think about it.

Danny's unconscious body was positioned on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, one arm preventing him from falling to the concrete floor.

Those eyes... Were different. Different than that he was used to. And Dan hated that.

"Come with me." The old man said, tossing Danny's body at Jack who was caught by surprise by that action. "And we shall discuss the terms of your... Punishment."

Dan said nothing as he removed the eye patch that hid his red eye from the world an floated towards the old man above him. "Then let us not waste anymore time in this backwater planet."

The moment Dan as at the same level of 'ground' of the mysterious man, a portal similar to the portal that which leads to the ghost zone but not exactly the same one that leads to ghost zone, appeared.

The man who's name escaped from their knowledge walked in first and Dan followed. But before he went in as well he turned to meet the shocked gazes of his past existence.

"When the boy wakes up. Ask him a question for me. The answer to that would be his salvation to all that ails him. Both mental and physical."

His ominous words rang through everyones ears and kept on bouncing in their minds. The destruction that previously littered the streets had disappeared as the 'rebuilding' was finished. The dead people were revived, looking around in confusion till they saw the gloating figures in the sky. Danny's injuries had also began to heal but he showed no sign of waking up.

"Do you exist?"

With that he also left through the portal before the portal closed.

The words seemed to echo several times till they stopped ten seconds later.

 _ **-Chapter End-**_

 _ **Weeeelll. I imagined that a tad bit different. But I'm not unsatisfied . It DID end the way I wanted it to. just less dramatic.**_

 _ **i know i know. What happened? Why is this story finished even though there is SO MANY loose strings? well, I have a solution for that. but before that, if any of you think that there will be a sequel...**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **There will be NO SEQUEL.**_

 _ **Sometimes I write bonus chapters to the story I already finished. This story will have those. Like three or four of those. I will try to post those as soon as I can but unfortunately my Adventure time fanfic is calling me.**_

 _ **Sayanora suckers!**_


End file.
